


австралиец приехал погостить к другу в лондон и вышло... ничего хорошего.

by Kinda_very_very_strange



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Exes, Explicit Language, Foreplay, Loud Sex, M/M, Memories, Quarreling, Reunion, Reunion Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Tender Sex, partial out of character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinda_very_very_strange/pseuds/Kinda_very_very_strange
Summary: Что может сделать одно сообщение с прикреплённым видео, которое ты только что выложил, от человека, который решил всё за тебя тогда?Ничего.
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Kudos: 5





	1. again you?

**Author's Note:**

> Достаточно спонтанная работа и очень своеобразная. Не стесняйтесь оставлять отзывы. <З
> 
> Моей глубокоуважаемой бете - lil_shitass, который давал мне пинков, сделал большую часть этой работы(момент с Тессой - это его лапок дело) и в принципе мотивировал меня закончить. <З

— «Я и забыл, как тебе идут чёрные волосы. Сильно ударился?»

Том быстро прочитывает сообщение и недоумевает, читая имя отправителя.

Ему не кажется.

Просто Крис "его-австралийское-Величество" Хемсворт решил с ним поговорить спустя кучу времени.

Повздорили из-за пустяка, с кем не бывает, но затем Крис сказал то, что говорить не должен был, и это вылилось в конфликт, а затем в молчание на пару лет.

И лучше бы оно длилось и всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Но зачем им говорить сейчас?

— «Благодарю, но нет. Там маты и страховка, падение было достаточно мягким.»

Ответ приходит буквально через минуту:

— «Это ведь не парик? Если нет, то я в восторге.»

Хиддлстон усмехается, Крис в восторге, что на Локи наконец настоящие волосы, а не парик.

Хоть что-то он заметил.

— «Нет, мои волосы пока ещё. Не исключаю того факта, что вернусь к не очень удобному парику.»

Почему он вообще отвечает? Из них дольше всех обижался Том, и он же прерывает это продолжительное молчание.

Том почувствовал себя идиотом.

— «Снова будешь ворчать по поводу слишком пышной шевелюры у Локи? И как я тебя постоянно выручал, помнишь?»

Хиддлстон вздыхает; большой палец бьёт по сенсорным клавишам.

— «Крис. Зачем?»

— «Что зачем?»

— «Зачем ты мне написал?»

— «Я соскучился по тебе.»

Том напрягается, вздыхает, ерошит свои волосы длинными пальцами, откладывает айфон.

Вдох-выдох.

Три вдоха, три выдоха.

Глаза неприятно покалывает, нужно отвести взгляд в сторону и поморгать — он держится.

_Соскучился, блять._

И это всё он прячет под маской безразличной холодности, прячет улыбками, смехом, но он холоден.

Льдинка в сердце, спасибо Крису.

Он открыт, но ставит границы, которые пересекать нельзя.

Хемсворт почему-то их пересёк.

Буквально сжёг свои напором, не оставляя ни следа.

Наивный.

Том не глупый, Том легко может оттолкнуть от себя, когда он этого захочет.

Том пытался.

У него ничего не вышло.

Крис — чёртов магнит.

К нему тянет.

Несмотря на его слова, которые хочется вырезать из памяти, Тома к нему тянет.

Хоть Хемсворт и мудак.

Хиддлстон не позволял себе ругаться, браниться, но сейчас хотелось отчаянно, хотелось так, что зубы сводит, всю челюсть — послать Криса нахер.

Чёрный список — и au revoir, Крис Хемсворт.

Больше он не станет смотреть в эти глаза цвета моря, не будет тонуть в них.

Не даст себе слабину.

Он помнит, как эти глаза светились восторгом, по-детски любопытством, когда Том что-то увлечённо рассказывал.

Помнил его бархатный смех.

Всё ещё не может отпустить то ощущение случайных прикосновений пальцами, локтями, руками, как было по началу.

Это было неловко, но.

— «Соскучился?»

Пальцы Тома подрагивают от чего-то, и спасибо автоисправлению — иначе бы вместо слова была куча букв.

— «Я хочу тебя увидеть.»

Том не читает это сообщение.

Он молча кладёт айфон на тумбочку, тушит свет и закрывает глаза.

Он жмурится, прячет лицо в подушку и тихо рычит, понимая, что не может уснуть.

Чёртов Хемсворт!

Рука сама тянется за телефоном.

Свет от экрана неприятно режет глаза.

— «Зачем, Крис? Ты и без меня жил прекрасно пару лет назад. С чего такое стремление?»

— «Я хочу поговорить с тобой наедине. Ты не против?»

— «Не уверен, что я не против.»

И Хиддлстон действительно не уверен: а нужен ли ему этот разговор по душам?

Потому что Крис его бросил.

Оборвал всё, что можно, что нельзя.

Том, конечно, подозревал, что такая интрижка закончится быстро, как и все остальные.

Но привязываться к Крису он никак не хотел.

Не хотел его поцелуев, от которых шли мурашки по коже и сопротивляться его напору он попросту не мог.

Оказываться в его постели он также не хотел. Стонать его имя — тоже.

Всё вышло само по себе.

— «Но ты не против.»

Врезать тебе — я никогда не против.

Крис бросил его некрасиво — по переписке, коротким сообщением.

Вышиб весь кислород из лёгких за раз.

Хемсворт боялся потерять его из-за всей ситуации.

Он женат.

У него дети.

Есть семья.

Но любит он Тома и до сих пор корит себя за то сообщение.

Чёрным по белому.

Я больше тебя не люблю.

Подумал, это лучше, чем скрываться. Том не заслужил такого с собой.

И решил всё за них.

Крис прочёл сообщение и усмехнулся. Том себе не изменяет.

— «Кто тебе это сказал?»

Он буквально чувствует раздражённость бывшего сквозь эти слова. И ему быстро приходит ответ.

— «Я в этом более чем уверен.»

Сейчас Том выглядит как Локи не только из-за цвета волос. Глаза также пылают зелёным цветом — он зол.

Зол, потому что Хемсворт снова прав.

— «Самоуверенности в тебе хоть отбавляй, Хемсворт.»

Хиддлстон переходит на другую тему и Крису это не нравится.

— «У тебя есть свободный день?»

Том прикусывает собственный язык и в момент шипит, обалдев от такой наглости.

Хочется написать что-то грубое в ответ.

Настроение позволяет.

— «Наш разговор не входит в мои ближайшие планы.»

— «Настолько занятая пташка, Хиддлс? Не поверю.»

Наглый австралиец.

Хемсворт всегда был таким.

Настойчивым.

Упрямым.

Козлом.

Куда без этого?

Давно не влюблялся так сильно, так крепко не связывал узлы.

Плюс интрижек в том, что ты с лёгкостью можешь это начать и также легко всё закончить, сжечь, как бумагу огнём.

С Хемсвортом такого провернуть не получилось.

Интрижка перетекла не просто во влечение, интерес.

Он влюбился.

Крис — простой парень, и в свете софитов, и в жизни.

Красивый придурок, в котором Том всё ещё нуждается.

Как же он скучает по нему, хоть и ненавидит.

Лучший способ отпустить человека окончательно — начать его ненавидеть.

Глупо и по-детски.

Впрочем, он чувствует себя абсолютнейшим придурком.

Но Хемсворт поступил не умнее.

Пальцы застучали по экрану.

— «Эти выходные. Больше у тебя шанса не будет.»

Он надеется, что сообщение не дойдёт до получателя, но подлая галочка твердит об обратном:

Ты сам сделал шаг ему навстречу.

Зачем он даёт ещё один шанс?

Вновь обожжётся, и будет больно.

Но вытерпит, возненавидит, но устоит, ровно, на ногах.

Глупенький Томми, думающий, что всё будет иначе.

38 лет, а он все ещё терзает себя надеждами.

Такими глупыми, бессмысленными.

Такими же пустыми, как и его душа.

Маски носить несложно, лишь умей их менять вовремя и прятать истинную личину.

С Крисом так не получится — Том это знает заранее.

Он слишком хорошо его знает.

Даже как нельзя знать.

Не в их ситуации.

Слишком много доказательств друг другу.

Спорить и смысла нет.

А нужно ли?

Ради чего?

Кажется, всё же решили тогда, абсолютно всё.

Не всё, раз этот разговор тет-а-тет необходим Хемсворту.

Хиддлстон роняет голову в руки, тянет себя за волосы напряжёнными пальцами, пока телефон одиноко вибрирует на тумбочке.

Что я наделал?

Верный шаг?

Он не уверен в этом.

Как и в честности намерений Криса.

Казалось, недавно клялись друг другу в любви, чисто, невинно, правильно.

И грязно отдавались своим желаниям.

О последнем Том мог пофантазировать ночью, потому что Крис — идеальный любовник.

И забыть, что они творили в его постели, в постели Хемсворта, у Хиддлстона попросту не получилось.

Секс по дружбе, да, он рассматривал и такой вариант.

Хемсворт не настолько правильный, согласился бы.

Твою мать.

Это уже веет домом для душевнобольных.

Здравствуйте, я Том Хиддлстон и дрочу ночами на своего бывшего, с которым хочу снова начать спать, но я не могу его простить, потому что он меня бросил.

Крис грешил тем же.

Забыть и отпустить попросту невозможно.

Секс на ночь — увольте, но нет.

Лучше секс с любимым человеком в любое время.

Или бывшим, но любимым.

Всё мысли сводятся к одному.

Так нельзя.

Крис поерошил короткие волосы и перечитал последнее сообщение от Тома, смотря на мигающий курсор и не решаясь ответить ему.

Последний шанс.

Зная Тома, это может оказаться последним шансом, когда он может всё исправить.

Хиддлстон с такими вещами не шутит.

Крис посмотрел на время, тихо зевая, ему давно пора спать.

Не может отложить телефон, закрыть глаза и оставить этот разговор позади.

Нет, это важно для него.

Том важен для него.

Он всё ещё сильно любит его, как и пару лет назад.

Никогда не переставал.

Хочется увидеть эту солнечную улыбку, кудрявые волосы и светлые глаза, слегка прищуренные, будто только ими и улыбается, держа тонкие губы упрямой полоской, можно убрать поцелуем, если Том разрешит — в этом Крис не уверен.

Попытаться можно.

Крис вздохнул, рассматривая их совместные фотографии.

Он не такой сентиментальный, как Том.

В этот раз что-то пошло не так, — думает он, рассматривая их руки и соединённые пальцы на одной из фотографий.

Здесь они отмечали день рождения Тома, измазанные тортом: Крис напросился и Том испачкал ему лицо кремом, засмеялся и поплатился за это, хоть это был и его день.

— С днём рождения тебя, — пропел Крис под гитару, проведя пальцами по струнам, замечая на себе взгляд Тома. Он в восхищении.

Хиддлстона поздравляли сотни раз, но так, как сделал это Крис — никто до него этого не делал.

Так… интимно.

И с гитарой.

А Крис играл на ней прекрасно.

Том улыбнулся и одарил Хемсворта крепким поцелуем, прошептав тихое:

— Спасибо, детка.

Они смеялись, гуляли, в том числе и с маленьким Бобби, проводя время друг с другом, пока Крис был в Лондоне.

На пару дней вырвался к возлюбленному, чтобы отметить его праздник.

Соскучился.

Он ужасно соскучился по нему.

Он обязан его вернуть.

Да, он совершил ошибку, он её и исправит.

Хотя бы попробует.

— «Я приеду.»

— «До встречи, Кристофер.»


	2. well, what should we do?

— «Меня тоже сожжёшь? ;)»

Сообщение высвечивается на дисплее вместе с вибрацией.  
Том его не видит, пытается заснуть, отворачивается от светящего в лицо экрана и переворачивает айфон крышкой наверх.  
Непрочитанное, таким и останется. Несложно догадаться от кого оно.  
Он не собирается читать его.  
Смысла нет.  
Был пару лет назад, а сейчас — никакого смысла.  
Корит себя за то, что ответил, что поговорил с ним и дал шанс.  
Экран то и дело подсвечивается, и телефон неприятно жужжит на кровати.  
Хиддлстон хмурится, недовольно вздыхает и вжимает лицо в подушку, тихо зарычав от непрекращающегося шума за спиной. Уведомление, следом ещё одно, и ещё, ещё… а он настырный.  
Сколько можно?  
— Оставь уже меня в покое! — рычит британец, накрывая телефон подушкой и склоняет на неё голову, жмурясь. — Отстань же. — Пальцы сжали края подушки сильнее, будто пытаясь разорвать ни в чём неповинную наволочку.  
Это всё Крис.  
Это всё из-за гребаного Хемсворта.

Том терпеть не мог, когда телефон Криса разрывался от сообщений и противно пищал на тумбочке. Британец попросту не мог заснуть из-за этого. Ворочался, морщил нос и в конечном счёте срывался, сопя от раздражения. Тому неохотно пришлось повернуться на другой бок, подняться и сесть на кровать, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не огреть Хемсворта подушкой по голове.  
— Выруби свой телефон наконец.  
Взъерошенный, покрасневший от злости Том с нежеланием отложил подушку, сжимая кулаки.  
— Я жду.  
Хемсворт удосужился подняться через несколько секунд, посмотрел на недовольного Хиддлстона и только улыбнулся.  
— Ты такой горячий, когда начинаешь злиться, знаешь? — Он притягивает британца к себе, начиная осыпать поцелуями с макушки до ног и бессовестно задирая ткань его домашней пижамы, дотрагиваясь до бледной кожи. Том противится, фырчит, пытается улизнуть.  
Крис не отступает, целует настойчивее, слегка прикусывает кожу и прижимает возлюбленного к себе, слыша быстрый стук чужого сердца и томные вздохи.  
Хиддлстон попался в очередной раз.  
— Не смей, Хемсворт, тебе не разрешали, — сопротивляется Том уже слабо, но пригрозив, стараясь выползти из крепких объятий, спрятать шею от наглого австралийца, — прекрати, а-ах, мне рано вставать…

Дома его встречает Бобби. Он немедленно прибежал к двери, услышав, как замок открывается, и полез прыгать, гавкать от радости, виляя пушистым хвостом, едва Том перешёл за порог.  
— И я рад тебя увидеть, приятель, — улыбнулся Том, поглаживая Бобби. Засмеялся, как только пёс лизнул его в побритую щеку.  
— Мой ушастик.  
 _Только ты и рад мне, малыш._   
Бобби завилял хвостиком и боднулся макушкой в ладонь, словно слыша мысли хозяина.  
Пару дней он проведёт у себя, удалось уговорить перенести несколько сцен на следующую неделю, к тому же был весомый повод — его день рождения. В кругу близких, коллеги его также поздравят, Люк, наверное, один из первых, после мамы и сестёр, конечно.

Чашка дымится на столе, и в комнате стоит отчётливый запах кофе.  
Стук пальцев по стеклянной поверхности. Слишком много нервничает, слишком много себя отдаёт. Неустанные мысли в духе: если всё было бы по — другому?

 _Например, никогда бы не встретил Криса. Был бы я счастлив? Наверное._

А был бы ли счастлив сам Крис, если бы никогда не встретил Тома? Скорее всего, да.  
Вокруг ведь столько девушек, выбирай любую.

Бабник по-молодости и тот ещё любитель оторваться на полную катушку, лучший папочка, родственная душа и муж, примерный, мать его, семьянин — после.  
Том напрягся и зажмурился, пытаясь прекратить думать **о нём**.

Так с ума и сходят?

Так ведь?

Британец тряхнул головой и перестал стучать пальцами по столу, сжато выдыхая через нос.

 _В свой же законный выходной довести себя, браво, Том, награда за лучшую драматическую роль в собственной жизни — твоя._  
Какая же ирония.  
Сколько раз умирал на сцене и в сценах, но чтобы душевно, чтобы так глубоко с корнями — никогда.

Томас Хиддлстон, настоящий Том эмоциональный, ранимый и доверчивый.  
Какие-то отголоски ещё остались, но он ставит барьеры, стены для тех, кто хочет узнать его также близко, — и никто не смеет пробовать пересечь границу, потому что бесполезно.  
Поэтому у него никого так и нет, после долбаного Криса, конечно.  
Который был.  
И, блять, всплыл.

Пальцы снова тянут за волосы, сильнее, а противные мысли никуда не уходят.  
Их только больше, как назло.  
Слишком много негатива, ему говорил об этом психолог, но Том даже не послушал.  
Зря.  
Кофе медленно остывает в фарфоровой чашке.

— «Ты ведь шутишь. Чёрт, Крис, ты шутишь, скажи мне. Ты просто пошутил, правда?» — Руки затряслись и сложно нажимать на буквы, сложно закончить предложение и отправить сообщение.

Не смей молчать, Хемсворт. Просто не смей.

Он и не собирался.

— «Нет. Прости, но это не шутка. Я не могу больше быть с тобой. »

 _Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись, просто заткнись, пока не поздно._  
  
Том не позволял себе срываться, не позволял себе плакать.

Осознание пришло не сразу. По началу было забавно, но после слов Хемсворта — сердце вырвали и разорвали, разбили, раздавили, обратили во всего лишь пыль.  
Он снова перечитал их маленький диалог, едва способный дышать от схватившей за глотку паники.  
 _Это же шутка? Твою мать, Крис, скажи, что это грёбаная шутка! Соври, прошу, что ты меня любишь, что я тебе нужен…_

В тот раз попросту не вышло сдержать слез.

Он помнит, как было больно, как хотелось заснуть и больше не проснуться.  
Легко считать подобное ерундой, когда сам не оказываешься в подобной ситуации.  
Получите, распишитесь, Том в ней оказался с головой.

Он помнит, как заперся в ванной. Залез в душевую одетым, включил кран, подставил лицо струям и не понимал что именно стекает вниз, его слезы или вода.

Всё вместе.

Вперемешку, но солёный привкус чувствовался отчётливее.

Как обессиленно сполз по стенке, прислонившись спиной, и зарыдал, обнимая себя за колени, кусая губы и сворачиваясь на холодной плитке, пытаясь слиться с ею, лишь бы никто не трогал.

Уйти из этого мира, исчезнуть, чтобы никто его не знал.

Он лежал на холодном кафеле в прилипшей к телу одежде, красные глаза жгло холодным светом лампы на потолке, и размышлял, каким же ничтожным он стал, раз Крис оставил его.  
Разорвал эту связь.  
Бросил его.  
Ударил, сукин же сын, прямо по рёбрам тяжёлой рукой, дробя кости на мелкие и острые кусочки.  
Тому захотелось смеяться и плакать, и рыдать в голос, и оглушительно хохотать, будто у него наконец поехала крыша с этой всей _любовью._  
Умом он точно тронулся.

Воспоминания накатили как ледяной водой, и Том вздрогнул. Не самое весёлое время в его жизни.

Но выбрался же, как-то, не сразу, но постепенно, с поддержкой младшей сестры — это она заставила его снова посетить психолога.  
А Том их, честно, не переваривал.

Справлялся сам, справлялся же.

Тогда — не смог, боль напоминала о себе в каждой детали его, черт подери, дома.

Это ведь инициатива Хемворта, хранить их фотографии у себя, и у Хиддлстона.

Знал бы на что согласился несколько лет тому назад — не согласился бы ни в жизнь.

Пальцы обхватили ещё горячую чашку.  
Невольно вспомнился Крис и его чёртов смех с хрипотцой, его голос, его взгляд, всегда прямиком устремленный на Тома.

_Твою мать._

Хиддлстон мысленно дал себе несколько пощёчин, закатив глаза и сделав глоток кофе, отставляя чашку дальше от себя, почти на край столика, от греха подальше.

Злился, чертовски, сам на себя, за свои мысли.  
Слишком много Криса в его голове.

Тяжело — не просыпаться от обжигающего тепла за спиной, не чувствовать поцелуев, ими его осыпали с ног до головы и к такому легко привыкнуть.

Не говорить _я люблю тебя_ , и не слышать ответное — **я люблю тебя сильнее**.   
И не выдвинуть аргумент, что старше, чтобы он надул губы, и выглядел как обиженный ребёнок, а Том засмеялся бы следом, обнял и поцеловал — он так извинялся, но Крис совершенно на него не обижался за подколы по поводу разницы в возрасте.

Не отвечать на его сообщения, почти что каждое, не отвечать на них украдкой, чтобы никто не видел.  
Потому что так правильнее.

Не висеть долго — долго на шее, крепко обхватив, едва он перешёл порог и засмеялся от такого тёплого приветствия.  
— Детка, ты меня сейчас задушишь, — шутил он, а Том только жался ближе, прекрасно понимая, что Крис также обнимет его, и не выпустит.

Непривычно улыбаться и говорить, что всё в порядке, когда по ту сторону провода сидишь и смотришь куда-то в стену, пытаясь держать слезы из глаз, ком в горле, чтобы не выдать — насколько же… хуёво.  
— Нет, мам, я в порядке, — говорил он, почти готовый наплевать на всё и рассказать, и матери, и сёстрам — они переживают за него.

Том мог предугадать такой **их** исход заранее и не соглашаться ни на что, чтобы не влюбиться снова, не влюбиться впервые в этого австралийца, не пересекать рамки дозволенного самому, чтобы узнать _друга_ как можно ближе.

 _Чёрт бы меня подрал_.

— Я правда в порядке, просто приболел, — тонкие губы ломаются в улыбке, куча белых пустышек в упаковке вместо таблеток — антидепрессантами именуются. Выпьешь много — апатично, безразлично, всё равно. Мало, таблетки не хватит, парочку — до истерики не дойдёт, просто боль будет сжирать заживо, начнёт закрывать в своём куполе и не отпустит, будет мучить, истязаться над изломанной душой. Здорово его пошатнуло, ментальное здоровье попросило передать — будь счастлив без меня.  
Слишком много _их_ вещей, полароидные фотографии, держатся за ручку — _там_ им хорошо, они счастливы. В руке горит одна из фотографий, так просто, поджёг зажигалкой, и пусть горит, пылает, пусть обратится в ничто.  
Поэтично.  
— Да, мам, я ем. Не волнуйся, я ещё не похож на скелета. — Он хрипло смеётся, судороги от холода отдают по рёбрам — так и не удосужился закрыть окно, рукавом вытирает мокрые щёки и тушит оставшуюся часть от фотографии, остальное — просто пепел. Это буквально ничего.  
Только бы никто не понял, что с ним _не так_.  
Эмма должна сегодня приехать, навестить Тома и как-то помочь. Выберется с этого дна под названием Крис Хемсворт, с поддержкой близких, сможет же.  
— Как там Крис? Не обижает тебя?  
Том молчит какое-то время, сжимает губы, и пальцы сжимают айфон.  
Лучше незаметно отвести тему, нельзя заставлять маму волноваться.  
Сделает вид, что всё хорошо, самого себя убедит, и его отпустит, хоть на какое-то время.

_Я отпустил тебя, а ты всё ещё продолжаешь меня мучить. Зачем?_

Хиддлстон быстро отпивает из стакана, давит эту тяжесть в себе, и даже улыбается, так вымученно, устало, обречённо. Как хорошо, что этот разговор по телефону, и он на кухне только с Бобби.  
— Крис в порядке, и нет, он меня… не обижает.  
 _Он делает хуже_ , — невольно задумывается Том, усмехается очевидным мыслям и прикрывает глаза, шмыгнув носом.  
 _Он меня бросил, мам. Он меня уничтожил и разорвал моё сердце, и я не знаю, как выбраться, я чувствую, как умираю._  
— Мой мальчик, что-то произошло у вас? У тебя очень печальный голос. Эмма ещё не приехала к тебе?  
— Нет-нет, всё хорошо…  
— Том. Расскажи мне, что с тобой.  
Хиддлстон жмурится, упирается головой на шкафчик и после краткого вздоха, соглашается.  
 _Это всё из-за тебя, Хемсворт._  
— Хорошо, мам. Мы… мы расстались…

Крису было не менее больно. Понимал, на какую-то часть, что **так** нельзя, так не поступают после всех слов, признаний, которые он говорил Тому. Но и держать в тисках больше тоже не мог.  
Скрываться, постоянно прятаться, зарываться под землю, делать вид, что безразличен — только чтобы никто не мог догадаться, _что_ происходит между ними. Том не заслуживает этого — прятаться, скрываться в тени. Солнцезащитные очки, капюшоны, затемнённые стёкла машин. Всё максимально скрыто с глаз окружающих.

 **Почему я не могу быть с тем, кого я люблю? Почему я должен прятаться?**

Игры в прятки до добра не доводят.

Кто-то знал, что они вместе. Это было предсказуемо по-началу, и потом.  
Но это не было резонным поводом для расставания.  
Банальная неосторожность всего лишь.

— Ты проспорил, — улыбался Том и тянул Криса за собой, держа его руку. Время позднее, и им бы отдохнуть, с утра будет очень сложно проснуться, но это того стоит. Том рядом, его можно обнять и долго тискать, как плюшевого медвежонка, или же поцеловать, мягко, не касаясь улыбающихся губ, показать, _как_ соскучился и _как_ не хватало рядом. И подразнить, куда они без этого.  
На этот раз нормальные кровати, а не угловые диванчики, из-за которых каждое утро собственная спина молила о пощаде. Хотя бы о мягкой подушке. Только — это мелочи, несущественные, когда любимый засранец мило сопит под боком и прячет свой нос ладонью.  
— Давай, целуй меня, ковбой, — нагло усмехается он и притягивает Криса к себе за воротник футболки, его пальцы зарываются в золотые кудряшки, а вторая ладонь легко шлёпает по обтянутым джинсами ягодицам, пока он целует наглеца под светом фонаря. Удалось найти хорошее место для трейлеров, даже отличнейшее, где есть несколько приборов дополнительного освещения, как фонарь или же лампочки, потому что мистер Хиддлстон неуклюжий — был опыт, знают, чем это закончилось, Локи с разбитым носом никого не устроит.  
— Я тебе припомню это наедине, солнышко, — тихо грозит Крис и хмурится, но прижимает Тома ещё ближе к себе.  
— О-о, мистер Хемсворт, вы так добры со мной сегодня, — довольно тянет британец, улыбаясь шире в долгожданный поцелуй.

Их прерывает удивлённый женский голос.

— Чёрт подери. Вы всё-таки вместе? — Тесса задержала взгляд на них, сначала протёрла глаза — показалось, но потом ни черта не показалось. Выбрали, блин, удачное место. Такая лапища среди всех только у Хемсворта, и такие светлые кудрявые волосы могут принадлежать только Хиддлстону, на ком собственно эта лапища и находилась. Другая — покоится в районе поясницы Тома. Он и засмеялся первым, прерываясь и тычась носом в загорелую шею, отводя Криса в тень, от яркого света дальше:

— Детка, мы спалились, — он тихо хихикает и жмётся к Крису плотнее, лукаво смотрит на Тессу.  
— О, нет, — драматично вздыхает Хемсворт, с трудом сдерживая смешки, обнимает Тома за талию и после кивает, отвечая на вопрос. Вернее Том на него отвечает. И у девушки чуть не отваливается челюсть от шока. Конспираторы хреновы.  
— Не первый год.

Тесса усмехнулась и легко щёлкнула Тома по носу, подойдя к горе-любовникам.  
— А я думаю, почему ты решил со мной обсудить, насколько сильно Крис подкачался. А вы оказывается вместе. Кстати, смотритесь классно. Только перед Тайкой не палитесь. — И уходит, оба уверены — этот секрет останется только между ними. Тесса не из тех, кто станет разбалтывать что-либо о чужой личной жизни.

— Ты обсуждал с Тессой то, как я подкачался? — Улыбка возникает на лице Криса, он смеётся, и Том игриво бьёт его кулаком по плечу, тихо фыркнув.

Для Тайки они так и остались — просто очень близкие друзья.

Та знаменитая фотография, где они отдыхают после очередных съёмок, втроём на небольшом диване. Том — складной, много места не требует, можно лечь на Криса — против тот не будет. Собственный парень, и будет против? Это точно не про Кристофера Хемсворта.

И ладно бы постановочное фото, тут всё понятно. Но они оба вымотались настолько, что свалились на диван как ближайшее удобное место, и уснули. Тайка прилёг для компании, их сфотографировали.  
Атмосфера добра и полного умиротворения на съёмках, так сказать.

Тайка уходит спустя какое-то время, закрывает дверь, и Том позволяет себе полностью развалиться на Крисе, — в позе морской звезды, как любит — растянуться на всю длину. Так удобнее, и он вовсе не нарушает личное пространство своего возлюбленного. Пусть скажет спасибо, что ещё на пол не спихнул, а Хиддлстон и это сделать может, одно из излюбленных занятий.  
Он что-то довольно бормочет, тянется, зевает и обнимает Криса за шею. Ему хорошо, и Крис вроде бы не ворчит.  
— Детка, мне жарко, — хрипит Хемсворт и кладёт ладонь уже на чёрные волосы, несильно ерошит их и целует в макушку.  
— А мне холодно, — жалуется Том и едва не мурлычет от небольшого массажа головы, подставляется чутким пальцам и откровенно балдеет. Крис знает, как часто у Тома болит голова, и что ему лучше всего помогает в такой ситуации.  
— Предлагаешь согреть тебя?  
— Не успеем, — зевает он, прикрывая рот рукой. — А ты не останавливайся, я всё ещё на тебя обижаюсь.  
Хемсворт щурится и тихо цокает языком:  
— Ты наглючка, Хиддлс.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, Хемси.

Они спалились из-за футбольного матча. По своей глупости и невнимательности.  
Весьма неожиданно и сумбурно, ну забылись.

**Не за игрой надо было следить, Крис, не за игрой.**

Смотрели они его вместе с тёзкой Тома, он лет на десять младше их самих. Но выпить и покричать на игроков с кривыми ногами, как Крис, или больше флегматично наблюдать за игрой, но тем не менее ругаться, когда любимая команда пропускает ещё один гол, как Хиддлстон, Холланд также любил. И всё шло хорошо, они говорили, обсуждали количество игроков, у которых ноги «не-из-того-места», пили пиво и с удовольствием проводили время.  
Если бы оба не забылись, что они не наедине.

— Да ладно? Ещё один гол? Что-то они сегодня не в форме, — подметил Хиддлстон, наблюдая за игрой и одновременно готовясь зажать уши, зажмуриться — Крис реагировал, ну, очень эмоционально.

Бобби посмотрел на них с недоумением, наклонив голову и подняв ухо.  
— Иди сюда, малыш, — Том поднял его на диван, и пёс свернулся около него в колечко, намереваясь поспать, несмотря на шум. Британец не удержался от улыбки, поглаживая Бобби за длинными и пушистыми ушами. Тот обессиленно вильнул хвостом и тихо засопел.

— Судью на мыло! Э-э-э, какого?.. — Фыркнул Холланд и немного завис.  
— Да какой, к чёртовой матери, аут?! Кто их играть учил?! Придурки, вам гол автоматически засчитали! — заорал Хемсворт, ругаясь себе под нос и передразнивая голос судьи, звучащий из колонок плазмы. «Идиотизм чистой воды, а не игра», как выразился минуту назад Холланд, и Крис его ещё как поддержал, на что Хиддлстон насмешливо улыбнулся уголком губ и сделал глоток из бутылки.  
— Что тебя не устраивает? Отрыв по счёту не такой большой.  
Другой Том тихо прыснул от смеха, краем глаза наблюдая за друзьями.  
— Отрыв небольшой? Детка, ты посмотри, как они играют! Это ужасно! И в судьи взяли хрен знает кого! Страус, блять, недоделанный. А ещё голкипер. — буркнул Крис и скрестил руки на груди, потянувшись за оставленной бутылкой на столике.

Холланд подавился пивом, закашлявшись. Крис назвал Тома «детка»?  
Они всегда казались ему друзьями, да, близкие, братишки от разных матерей, говоря простым языком.

Хиддлстон всегда тепло отзывался о Крисе, если не говорил о нём, то упомянуть — проще простого, они могли его обсудить, вспомнить несколько забавных историй, связанных с ним. Посмеяться с медвежьей неуклюжести австралийца.  
Ладно бы дружба ради пиара и всё тому подобное, но чёрт возьми, они встречаются на самом деле.  
Холланд и догадаться не мог, что между Томом и Крисом — не совсем дружеские отношения.

Последний осторожно постучал парня по лопаткам.

— Ты в порядке? — Крис с беспокойством посмотрел на него, и Том кивнул, откашлялся и подальше убрал от себя бутылку.

Может всё-таки показалось? Или это их локальные подколы между собой?

— Вы… встречаетесь?

— Ой, бля… — Хемсворт незамедлительно замолчал, только сейчас осознав, что он сказал примерно несколько секунд назад.

 _Когда-нибудь, Крис, ты научишься держать язык за зубами_ , — недовольно подумал Том, пытаясь сориентироваться, что ему лучше сделать.

Ну, раз все карты раскрыли…

Он весьма изящно пересел на колени к _своему_ Крису и также изящно заткнул ему рот своей ладонью, на что тот только изумлённо посмотрел на Хиддлстона, не успев ничего не сказать в своё оправдание.

**Ты не охренел, милый?**

— Прекрати сотрясать мне стены своим громким голосом, они картонные. Обвалятся, сам будешь… ай! — Крис его укусил, и Том ему это точно припомнит когда-нибудь. Он отдёрнул руку и немного нахмурился, потирая укушенную ладонь.

Том тихо прыснул со смеха, посмотрев на парочку.  
Футбол, очевидно, отходит на второй план, за ними следить интереснее.

Наконец-то Хемсворт может говорить, он немного хмурый, немного недовольный, немного раздражённый, конечно, но мстить Хиддлстону пока не станет.  
— Шестой год его терплю.  
— Шестой?! Охренеть… то есть вы всё это время, оказывается, вместе. Серьёзно? Без шуток? — Том не перестаёт удивлённо смотреть на них и подмечать, насколько те одновременно схожи и различны между собой.  
Хидллстон рассмеялся на такую реакцию.  
— Серьёзно.  
— Скрывали, как могли, — улыбается Крис, кивнув головой.  
— Из тебя тот ещё конспиратор, любовь моя. Ни-ка-кой.  
— Ты и сам палился много-много-много раз, родной, — он легко щёлкает Тома по носу, — Так что ничья.  
— А вы всегда так мило ссоритесь?  
Крис прыскает от смеха.  
— Не совсем.  
— Чаще всего я его избиваю подушкой, ну, для профилактики. А мы, кажется, от игры отвлеклись?  
Хемсворт усмехнулся.  
— Ну, тут уже не до футбола. — Он мельком посмотрел на экран и раздражённо фыркнул. — А я говорил, что они проебут матч, я говорил!  
— Кристофер…  
— Хренового голкипера поставили, — соглашается Холланд со сказанным и усмехается, посмотрев на табло счёта.  
— Вот видишь? Я прав.  
— Ты невыносим.

Крис глянул на свои часы — пора ехать. В Лондоне прохладно, жаркий мальчик не привык к постоянному дождю, вернее _отвык_ от него за пару лет. Это не Байрон-Бэй, где постоянная жара, и о дожде можно только мечтать, грезить в каких-то своих фантазиях.  
Хемсворт нахмурился, разглядывая потёки дождя на стекле автомобиля. Вздохнул и опустил голову, обхватив её руками и убрав мешающую чёлку назад. Атмосфера, как заказывали, мистер Хемсворт.  
Что он скажет Тому? Снова импровизация, он может наговорить всякого, и Хиддлстон его просто прогонит. Выставит за дверь — никаких больше шансов. Потеряет своего Томми.  
Крис откинулся на спинку сиденья, потёр виски и закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в стук по крыше.

Хиддлстон лукаво улыбнулся и подышал на стекло, быстро оглядевшись — водителю плевать, что они там делают. Абсолютно всё равно, и Том готов поблагодарить этого водителя, молча занят своим делом. К тому же, до отеля им ехать ещё долго — городские пробки никто не отменял. Хемсворт заинтересованно проследил за рукой Тома, стараясь отвлечься от напряжения.  
— Что ты задумал?  
— Узнаешь.  
Тонкий палец рисует буквы на запотевшем стекле, не на родном языке. Русский, кажется.  
Крис щурится, будто ослеп за мгновенье, немного наклоняет голову, Том ерошит его длинные светлые волосы, и ехидно хохочет, показывает кончик языка, и мотает головой на просьбу перевести.  
— Давай сам, Крис-си. Не разочаровывай меня.  
— Ну-у, То-ом.  
— Давай, там ничего сложного. Слушай, чем ты с переводчиком вообще занимался, раз не можешь прочитать такую простую фразу? — Том выгибает бровь и ловит щелчок по кончику носа, морщит его. Крис виновато улыбается, мол, не тем, чем надо занимался, ему дали симпатичную девушку с длинными ногами — его слабость.  
Хиддлстон обидчиво насупился. Бросил резкое:  
— Бабник.  
Крис снова попытался прочитать, разглядывая надпись. Том отвернулся от него, скрестив руки на груди.  
 **Ты снова прокололся, Крис, десять баллов, за поведение козла.**  
Он задумчиво сводит губы бантиком, в сторону. И после говорит, что от него требовалось:  
— Ya lublu tebya? — Поворачивает голову в сторону возлюбленного, и тот пытается держать улыбку, но не может и тянет Криса к себе, целуя в лоб.  
— Убери вопросительную интонацию, и, вероятно, я тебя прощу за переводчика. Но не надейся, проколешься сейчас — спишь в отдельном номере.  
Крис смеётся, нежно прикасается к тонким губам и шепчет в них:  
— Ya lublu tebya. Ochen' sil'no. Я прощён?  
— М-м-м, на одну десятую. Тебе есть ещё над чем поработать.  
— И я даже знаю над чем. — Хемсворт коротко посмотрел на безучастного водителя, и убедившись, толкнул Тома на спину, не прерывая поцелуя.  
Том тихо смеётся, позволяет повалить себя на сиденья, поглаживает спутанные волосы Криса и заделывает их резинкой, понимая, что он счастлив по-настоящему рядом с австралийцем.  
Хоть Крис тот ещё козёл.

Том умел быть разным, в один момент — он ласковый, нежный, просящий столько же ласки, любви со стороны, нуждался в защите. В другой момент — эгоист, требующий подчинения и принятия своей власти. Но в обоих случаях он понимающий. Он видит чёткую грань, когда ещё можно вести себя так, как он пожелает, а когда нужно остудить пыл, подумать и немного сменить траекторию, чтобы не наломать ещё больше дров.  
Они ссорились, без этого ни одна пара не обходится, но быстро находили компромисс в той или иной ситуации.  
«Знаешь, глупо как-то выйдет, если мы захотим расстаться только из-за того, что не стали слушать друг друга. Это причина, если такое происходит регулярно и вы уже устали друг от друга, то, да.» — Однажды сказал Том, после их первой крупной ссоры. — «Я не хочу, совсем не хочу терять тебя из-за пустяка. Я бываю невыносимым, это правда, но ты мне очень сильно дорог. Я могу вести себя так, будто мне всё равно, я могу притворяться, я могу играть, Крис. Издержки нашей профессии. — он усмехнулся, а Крис его слушал и смотрел на него, держа на своих коленях и обнимая. Том доверчиво положил голову на плечо Криса и закрыл глаза. — Но с тобой я не хочу играть, я никогда не играл с кем-либо, я такой, какой есть.»

— Это девушки обычно говорят, но ты ужасно горячий, Крис, — улыбается Том и толкает Криса к стене, касается губами шеи. Он аккуратно запускает пальцы в длинные волосы, осторожно сжимает, надеясь случайно не снять парик с Хемсворта, ведь костюмеры ему этого не простят.  
— Я вспомнил, как люто ненавижу эти доспехи, которые чёрт пойми как расстёгивать. Особенно, когда ты рядом, — шумно выдыхает Крис, приоткрыв рот, подставляется под ласкающие губы и опирается затылком на ближайшую поверхность.  
— Так хочется раздеться?  
Том мило улыбается в ответ, продолжает целовать напряжённую шею, скользя ладонью по широкой груди, находит застёжки и расстёгивает их, снимая часть костюма и сбрасывая на пол. С Томом жарко, в глазах темнеет, в горле сохнет, тело напрягается, как струна.  
Всё точно идет не так, не по плану, когда наглые пальцы сжимают полувставший член через ткань, и Крис глухо стонет, кусая свои губы, — не хватало ещё, чтобы услышали, чем они тут занимаются.  
— Детка, не сейчас…  
— Это за сорванный дубль, —Том кусает за мочку, отпускает и сразу же проводит языком по красному следу. Обводит кончиком языка хрящ и усмехается, царапая ногтями чужой живот, вслушиваясь в шипение, смешанное стонами. Хемсворт напряжен и вот-вот взорвётся, позорно кончит в штаны, если Том не прекратит. А он и не думает останавливаться.  
— Стоит наказать тебя за это. Ты плохой мальчик, Крис. Ты очень плохо себя ведёшь.  
Австралиец тихо поскуливает, хмурится от болезненного возбуждения — всё слишком давит, и прижимает свою ладонь к губам, заглушая срывающиеся стоны.  
— Хиддлстон…  
Худая ладонь лезет под водолазку, задрав ткань до шеи, ногти царапают горячую кожу. От этого спирает дыхание у обоих. Крис ещё вздрагивает от прикосновений, его мелко потряхивает — Том одним изящным движением, будто это что-то совершенно обыденное, уровня чтения газеты по утрам, опускается на колени и широко мажет языком по животу, прессу. Взгляд — глаза в глаза — не отрывает, конечно. От этого пробирает ещё сильнее. А потом так же изящно поднимается, облизываясь, губы пошло поблёскивают, напоследок касается зацелованной шеи — следов, к сожалению, оставить не может. А жаль.  
Но шалость явно удалась.  
— Думаю, тебе стоит привести себя в порядок, Могучий Тор. Выглядишь очень неподобающе, видел бы тебя отец, — Хитро улыбается Том, быстро целует Криса в щеку и убегает обратно на съёмочную площадку, пока Крис слабо соображал после произошедшего. Но так только кажется.  
Хемсворт в момент отдернул водолазку и нацепил доспех, щёлкая застежками, и хмыкнув, он понаблюдал за удаляющейся с каждой секундой фигурой Тома. А фигурка у него что надо.  
Во взгляде тёмно-синих Криса так и читалось: «Ты за это ответишь.»

Хемсворт чертовски скучал. В удобном салоне не хватало только Тома, его кудрявой головы на коленях — британец позволял себе спать на заднем сидении, не стесняясь и ложась на Криса, закидывая на него руки, ноги. Крис перебирал его волосы, спускаясь ладонью к лицу невесомым касанием — Том обязательно накрывал ладонь своей, прижимал к щетинистой щеке, даже если он спит.  
Так было удобнее и теплее, несмотря на включённую печку.  
Но сейчас Крис один, рассматривает дождь за окном, а воспоминания назло накатывают одно за другим.  
 **Боже, детка, за что ты так со мной?**

— Что ты смотришь на меня? — Том поднимает бровь, замечая на себе взгляд Криса. С одной стороны спокойный, с другой — тот, что появляется, когда покушаются на то, что тебе дорого, что ты ревностно не собираешься никому отдавать.  
Хиддлстон отшучивается, проводит ладонью по плечу австралийца и поднимается с постели:  
— Здесь никого, кроме нас, Кристофер. Не смотри так, стены меня от тебя не заберут, кровать — тоже.  
— Я так не смотрел.  
— Да ну? Не дури меня, малыш, — насмешливо доносится из ванной, вода шумит, и голос приглушенный.  
— Не собирался, — на выдохе отвечает Крис, закрывает глаза и заводит руки за голову.  
— Выкладывай в чём дело, мой ревнующий Ромео.  
— О, Джульетта, печали полон я и…  
— Не драматизируй.  
Хемсворт усмехнулся.  
— Помнишь, что я сказал, как только мы начали встречаться?  
— Что не против свободных отношений? Ты об этом?  
— Да, — он садится на постель, прикрыв ноги одеялом. — видимо я не до конца понимал, что я предлагаю. В том плане…  
— С девчонками не в счёт, я помню.  
— Мне не нравится такой расклад.  
«А мне не нравится твой брак», хочется ответить, но Том молчит, завязывая халат на влажном теле.  
— Такое ощущение, что мы что-то друг другу не договариваем, — усмехается Крис, удобнее устраиваясь на кровати.  
— Пойми, ты — не первый мужчина в моей жизни, — Томас ерошит волосы полотенцем и следом откладывает его, усаживаясь на постель. — У меня были эксперименты в этом плане, сам понимаешь, в молодости хочется попробовать всё. Только… с тобой это зашло так далеко. Мне всегда нравились женщины, к мужчинам я тоже мог быть расположен, не ко всем, конечно. А с тобой всё вышло так. Я не жалею, если ты об этом. Я наконец-то чувствую себя… нужным. Несмотря на то, что в твою семью я явно не вписываюсь, но ничего.  
Крис незамедлительно берёт худую ладонь в свою, оглаживает пальцы и целует, трётся щекой.  
— Не вписываешься, потому что стал ей ещё пару лет назад. Хочешь — верь, хочешь — нет, — Хемсворт улыбается уголками губ и проводит пальцами по щеке Тома, рассматривая едва подрагивающие ресницы.  
— Я не могу представить свою жизнь без тебя. И не хочу этого делать, чёрт. Том, я попросту без тебя не смогу. Я знаю, это звучит парадоксально.  
— Ты знаешь мой ответ, Крис. Без тебя мне тоже будет нелегко. — Уголки тонких губ расползаются в подобие улыбки, Том для удобства поворачивается и обнимает Криса, обхватывая руками за живот, подбородок кладёт на плечо и закрывает глаза в знак полного доверия. Он всецело доверяет. Крису только и остаётся, что уткнуться носом в такие чудесные тёмные кудри и продолжить гладить его по спине. В голове нет совсем никаких мыслей, только безграничное спокойствие и уверенность в том, что все будет хорошо, все точно будут счастливы.  
— Я никому тебя не отдам, — шепчет Крис на ухо и зарывается носом в волосы Тома, затихает.  
— И не отдавай.

Том — хулиган. Он всегда шалил на съёмочной площадке, с Крисом — не исключение. Скоммуниздить Мьёльнир (и не один) поздно-поздно ночью, луна еле освещает, и залезть на колонну, муляж, с лицом бешеного примата, размахивая рукой с молотом — всегда пожалуйста. А потом долго хохотать с получившейся фотографии — у Криса выходили гениальные гримасы.  
Но и Том отличался креативностью. Найти упомрачительный вид, несмотря на рядом стоящие трейлеры — и пусть, они не помешают, найти идеальный ракурс и только потом сфотографировать их поцелуй, ещё оба в париках, тёплых толстовках, но счастливые — всё это проделки Томаса Уильяма Хиддлстона вместе с Крисом Хемсвортом.  
Сладкая парочка удивлялась, как они своим громким смехом никого не смогли разбудить.

В Исландии такого было очень много. Поцелуев, объятий, шалостей, тепла. Они вместе готовили блюда местной кухни, распивая вместе с вином по свободным вечерам, чтобы потом снова и снова заснуть в объятиях друг друга, и проснуться в них.  
Много улыбались, и скулы не сводило.  
Фотографии, где они смеются, корчат гримасы и подкалывают друг друга, снова целуются, держатся за руки, пальцы, крепко. Кажется, что это — на показ. Но было бы кому это показывать. Нельзя.  
Это маленький-большой секрет происходил между ними.  
В начале это было не настолько серьёзно, много фривольности, никаких правил совсем — Крис и не знал, что можно, что нельзя. Том ведь такой… разный.  
Первый опыт, простительно.  
Да нихера подобного.  
Хемсворт знал, на что шёл — это главное. Мог бы и понимать, не стоило заигрывать с девушками при Томе, но тот поступал также — платит той же монетой. Всё сводилось к шуткам, к смеху, к обоюдным извинениям за такие глупые поступки.

Крис чуть не завыл в салоне автомобиля, закрыв половину лица горловиной футболки; натянул по самые уши, услышав знакомую песню. Угадал с начального аккорда.  
 **Да вы, блять, издеваетесь…**  
Они вальсировали под неё на террасе, вернее покачивались под мелодию, наслаждаясь прекрасной ночью вдвоём.  
Позволили себе эту крохотную нужную слабость.

Том танцевал постоянно, когда находилось время или где-то звучала музыка, которая так и вынуждает влиться в ритм, пока ноги не устанут до тряски, но и это тоже не помеха — всё внимание Хемсворта будет приковано только к Томасу и ни к кому больше.  
Это тешило самолюбие в какой-то мере.  
Он увлекал Криса за собой, тот наловчился, забрал несколько новых движений в своё вооружение, чем Хиддлстон был доволен.

«Ну, нужно же учиться чему-то новому, Хемси. Танцев это тоже касается»

— Давай, двигайся, детка. Ты же занимался танцами, я помню, и я это смотрел, — отозвался крайне довольный Том, успевая выполнять все движения и вдобавок говорить. Ну, что за чудо?  
— Сколько лет это было назад… стоп. Ты смотрел этот позор? — прокряхтел удивлённо Крис, стараясь смотреть на экран и одновременно танцевать — выходит не совсем точно, больше неуклюже. Танцы — это не его стезя. Не сейчас точно.  
— Да, было интересно посмотреть на тебя, такого молодого, неопытного. А те брючки-клёш, м-м-м, — смеётся Том, на что Крис лишь цокает.  
— Я разучился, знаешь ли. К тому же, звезда танцпола у нас — это ты.  
— И что-о? Это не отговорка, Крис. Что здесь учить? Стандартные движения. Так и скажи, что тебе слабо. Боишься потягаться со мной? — Ухмыляется Хиддлстон, тряхнув волосами прямо перед носом Хемсворта. Жаль не парик — сработает определённый эффект; Хемсворт и заикнуться не посмел бы.  
— Что здесь учить? Да ты глянь! У меня сейчас шея отвалится, — буркнул в очередной раз Крис, более-менее запомнив комбинацию, пытаясь её повторить. Том только тихо хихикал, сбиваясь — Крис старается, правда, но это выглядит смешным, и британец не выдерживает, начиная смеяться в голос. Он качает головой и с улыбкой подходит к Крису ближе, целует в щеку и трётся кончиком носа.  
— Давай ты будешь смотреть на меня, а не на экран, раз тебе так сложно.  
Хемсворт устало вздохнул и упрямо замотал головой.  
— Ты моей смерти хочешь, котёнок?  
— Потанцевать. Давай, Крис-си. Больше страсти, эмоций. Ладно, шучу. Смотри на меня и повторяй.  
— Хиддлстон… я тебя…  
— Люблю тебя сильнее. — Том прокручивается вокруг оси на носках и запланировано падает в руки Криса — он его ловит моментально.  
— О, детка, я рождён быть таким, — тихо пропевает Хиддлстон, криво улыбнувшись. Зелёные глаза поблёскивают от холодного света потолочной лампы, улыбается и сам Том. А Крису большего и не надо, кроме как видеть эту улыбку постоянно.

Он и забыл, как Том умеет улыбаться ему. Ни фотографии, ни фильмы, ни одно видео — ничто не может помочь ему снова почувствовать то, что он испытывает, глядя на него вживую. Крис смотрит глаза в глаза, не отрываясь, — разве что они оба моргают — и понимает, что вряд ли он когда-либо будет более счастливым.

Возможно эта улыбка смогла бы удержать его в строю, смогла бы помочь ему не дать слабину, не расклеиться от осознавания того, что всё кончено. Крис старался, он держался молодцом какое-то время, он не привык грустить, печалиться по мелочам и не только, не привык чувствовать более неприятное, чем просто тупую боль.  
Это адски тяжело.

На съемочной площадке, казалось, все всё замечали, но — хвала богам — игнорировали непривычную для Криса зажатость, наигранную разговорчивость, тот факт, что он теперь жмётся к стене иногда, когда есть возможность, складывает руки на груди, непроизвольно хмурится.  
Вовремя меняй маски, и всё будет нормально. Нет, терпимо.

Друзья — более близкий круг — не все, но были обеспокоены, незаметно считав непроизвольные сигналы. Кто как всегда хлопнул по плечу — дружеская поддержка, спросил, что происходит, — в ответ лишь помотали опущенной головой — пожал плечами и отошёл с тихим «как знаешь», кто погладил по руке и обнял, кто ещё что-то, ведь все разные.

Младший и старший брат тоже пытались подкрутить Крису его _винтики_ в голове. Лиам — в числе первых. Раньше был против, считал британца человеком не очень надёжным для Криса, но обаяние и дружелюбие Тома сделали своё дело.  
— Обидишь Тома, кенгуру — получишь от меня по первое число чем-нибудь тяжёлым. Даже не думай как-то проколоться перед ним, обидеть или сделать больно, уяснил? Мы за тобой следим. — Младший брат скосил взгляд в сторону небольшой фарфоровой вазы, а Крис только рассмеялся, кивая — **этого не случится, не надейся, Ли.**

— Ты — мудак, Крис. Ты просто ёбаный мудак, у меня слов не хватает, — Ли как всегда был переполнен _комплиментами_ и различными приятными словами в сторону старшего придурка — брата. Вазой не воспользовался, но высказать, насколько плохо поступил Крис, он был обязан.  
Крису было в тот момент не всё равно, и он бы огрызнулся в стиле: «Без тебя знаю, какой я мудак, не Атлантиду открыл». Промолчал, посмотрел пустым взглядом.  
— Я не мог иначе.  
— Он тебя не простит. Поздравляю, Крис, ты проебал Тома, как минимум — навсегда.  
Слова врезались под дых, и Хемсворт едва не задохнулся, сдерживая себя. Напряг челюсти и охладел.  
 **Извини, Ли, но лучше бы ты этого не говорил. И так невыносимо херово, а тут ты ещё, блять.**  
— На одном Томе моя жизнь не заканчивается. Я оставил его, и снова пойду своим путём.  
— Это отвратительно звучит, от тебя, Крис — особенно.

Ну и конечно, не пришлось бы тихо плакать на плече Эльзы, не дыша, не шевелясь, ничего не говоря. Проще было б свалить на усталость, на вымотанность, утомление — излишки работы актёра. Она гладила его по коротким волосам, осторожно обнимая, — Крис просто висел грузом, причём во всех смыслах. Он не мог нормально обнять её в ответ, вообще даже дотронуться — руки тряслись, что выдало бы его с потрохами. Только бы увести дальше все подозрения. Не хотел заставлять нервничать и ляпнул первое попавшееся на язык:

**Я в порядке, это обычная рефлексия, скоро отпустит. Со мной всё нормально.**

Только лгать у него никогда не получалось, Эльза не поверила в _обычную рефлексию,_ а Крис не хотел говорить правду. Скажет вслух — не сможет успокоиться совсем, прибегать к успокоительным тоже не особо хотелось. Снотворное — дохлый номер, после длительного сна легче не будет.  
Эльза знала, что они вместе, и она не против этого. Очевидно, что главным интересом своего молодого супруга она рано или поздно перестанет быть. И Том, как не странно, смог вписаться в их семью, дети его обожали, особенно близнецы — для них он был главный авторитет. Том их также обожал, любил проводить с ними, с малышкой Индией-Роуз своё время, его хватало на всех. Малыши правда его любили.  
Только Хемсворт всё разрушил своим _правильным решением._

 **Это всё дождь и моё уже плохое настроение** , — думает Крис, застёгивая куртку, пока машина тормозит у знакомого дома. Снаружи — из тёплого уютного салона одновременно хочется и не хочется выходить — льёт как из ведра, гроза бушует, сильно шумит ветер, путаясь в густой сырой листве деревьев — погода на заказ, прямо-таки прекрасно описывает настроение _обоих_.  
— Мы прибыли, мистер Хемсворт, — сообщает водитель, тыкая на какие-то кнопки на панели управления.  
— Благодарю. Я сообщу, если мне снова понадобиться ваша помощь, — быстро, но не хлёстко бросает Крис и выходит, ёжась и уже стуча зубами.

Он рискует заболеть, но наплевать, когда судьба снова даёт ему шанс сойтись с дорогим человеком.

Трясёт и от пребывания на холоде, и от ожидания. Палец жмёт на кнопку — за дверью слышен лай Бобби, он всегда бежал первым к двери. А Том и не думает открывать, судя по всему.  
Но сердце Криса пропускает несколько ударов подряд, как будто хозяина ударили шокером, когда щёлкает замок, и дверь наконец открывается, вот высунулась тёмная макушка. Его волосы вьются сильнее обычного, — Том как-то говорил, что когда он попадает под дождь, его голова становится ещё более кудрявой — глаза почему-то красные, но не опухшие, так что не создаётся ощущения, будто он плакал, скорее также устал после перелёта, на нем дурацкая синяя кофта, из которой тот не вылезает — перестанет её носить, если прорвётся совсем.

Пульс неприятно бьёт в запястье, дёргает вену на шее.

Том молча смотрит на Криса, тот не может подобрать нужные слова и тоже не говорит ни слова. Мыслей вообще никаких, только и слышно, как стучит кровь в голове.

Томас не любит смотреть кому-то в глаза, но с Кристофером иначе нельзя. Зрительный контакт — тоже разговор.  
Хиддлстон переключается на что-то другое, заметив незнакомую ему синеву в чужом взгляде, обжигается от неё. Хемсворт виновато кусает свои губы и то и дело поправляет свои кольца, пару браслетов. Раньше смелости было не отнять, но что-то сковывает — нежелание британца видеть его. Приехал, как и обещал, радости никакой.

Том отходит от двери в сторону, указывает жестом войти и кратко произносит, тихо, отворачиваясь, якобы убрать _беспорядок_ :  
— Здравствуй.

_Правила приличия, чтоб их._

Дверь обратно закрывается на замок.

Крис проходит за порог, смотрит на чужую спину — ровная, с правильно разведенными плечами, вьющиеся кончики волос закрывают шею, видно выступающую косточку затылка. Хочется убрать их в сторону своей рукой, что сводит зубы.

 **Нельзя**.

Хемсворт лаконично отвечает, будто не он сейчас почти словил сердечный приступ, пока Том решался открыть дверь. Но улыбки на его лице, той самой, искренней, от которой млели все, включая Тома — нет:

— Здравствуй, Том.


	3. do you trust me?

_Не думал, что с тобой будет так тяжело…_

Том не спешил в этот раз открывать ему дверь, оттягивал, тянул время. Многое изменилось, стоило им расстаться. Они и сами подверглись проклятым изменениям: оба не улыбаются — нет причины, оба не знают, что сказать, оба отвыкли друг от друга настолько — это стало привычным за два года, только чёртовы воспоминания накатывают, как волны в море. А нужно ли впускать его? Можно придумать кучу отговорок, было бы время, было бы желание.

 _Пожинай плоды своих творений, Том. Ты сам дал ему этот шанс, и быть с ним ты тоже согласился._

В голове навязчивый рой мыслей о Крисе и времени, проведённом с ним, о тех милых моментах, жестах, которые они оказывали друг другу, как могли, будь то на публике или между собой. Это всегда подогревало интерес к франшизе, они были тем самым разрушительным в хорошем смысле дуэтом, где сложно заменить участников — это просто будет не то. Если сейчас он попытается вспомнить что-то более интимное во всех смыслах, но его накроет, определенно накроет. Попытка прогнать все это не факт, что увенчается успехом, но вот повспоминать, как он слепо в своей влюбленности мчался к Крису тогда. Как это было глупо, самонадеянно, что это будет кстати, что потом — всё будет хорошо. Но итог оказался совершенно иным.

Крис терпеливо стоял около двери, считал секунды, минуты, когда откроется дверь. Раньше Том хлопал ею, стоило Крису отсчитать где-то секунд десять, не больше, и потом его атаковывали — висли на шее, крепко-крепко обнимая и затаскивая вот так в дом, не желая отпускать вообще никуда, ворчали что-то наподобие: «Почему не приехал раньше? Я чуть на стенку от тоски не полез». А Крис смеялся, сразу же утягивая вредного британца в объятия, чтобы успокоить. Жаль, на публике нельзя было так делать.

  
— Простите, извините! — Том сорвался с места и побежал, как только сопровождающие его люди отвлеклись на что-то постороннее — да, конечно, где-то ещё поблизости есть такой же высокий британец в чёрном парике и тёмном костюме, молодцы. Хиддлстон пару раз задел кого-то локтем, плечом — извините, там стоит мой мужчина и я хочу как можно быстрее оказаться рядом с ним — обычного «прошу прощения» было достаточно, охрана только поняла, что произошло и рванула за ним, но вы опоздали, ребята.  
Широкая ладонь хлопает по плечу, прижаться слишком сильно нельзя, иначе обратят внимание, на Крисе его любимая лиловая футболка, в которую иногда заматывается и сам Том после долгих препирательств на тему «я тоже могу таскать твою одежду, но это все равно моё, отдай!»  
Он так и не вернул Крису толстовку и несколько футболок, хранящиеся у него дома. И не вернёт, ему в них очень удобно.  
На чужом — на самом деле родном — лице улыбка. До того, как он явился она была такой, что называется, полуформальной, Крис вроде и рад происходящему, потому что обожает свою работу и все, что с ней связано, а иногда устаёт — надоедает быть цирковой обезьянкой, но ничего не поделать. Том по морщинкам в уголках глаз и рта угадывает, когда Крис искренен, а когда — нет. Заметив чёрную из-за парика макушку, у него как раз эти почти незаметные линии появляются. Сам он тёплый, высокий, добродушный, как ходячее воплощение своей родины. Плечом к плечу, с удовольствием переплелись бы пальцами, хотя бы на секунду, или Том бы схватил за локоть, но нет, снова нельзя. Наедине — сколько угодно, лишь бы оказаться в кольце этих сильных рук, чувствовать их тепло и ощущать себя не одиноким. Его будут обнимать, тискать, не выпускать из кровати, он в этом точно уверен.

Мысли в тему, просто потрясающе.

Томас пытается улыбнуться хотя бы сейчас, но уголки тонких губ упорно не поднимаются — жалкое зрелище, и он уходит в гостиную, вытащив тапочки из комода — гостеприимство у него, как никак, в крови.

Около Криса прыгает Бобби, поскуливает, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание, австралиец не удерживается от улыбки, даже смеётся, пряча нос от собаки, треплет кудрявую шерсть и длинные уши.  
— Неужели ты меня помнишь, приятель? По-омнишь, — довольно хохочет Хемсворт, жмурясь от мокрого языка. Он едва успевает повесить куртку, как Бобби снова его атакует, кладя лапы на колени. — Ты так вырос. Совсем уже большой, можно с Санни познакомить. Думаю, вы поладите.

Бобби снова тявкнул, высунув язык, продолжая следовать за Крисом и мешать ему надеть тапочки — ему нужно очень и очень много внимания от Хемсворта. Том на время отходит на второй план — и так постоянно находится рядом. А вот Криса он видит не так уж и часто.

— Так, кудряшка. Не мешай, — Крис осторожно отодвинул Бобби от себя, поднимая на руки, устало, но шутливо вздохнув, хитро щуря синие глаза. — Ах ты, маленькая наглючка. — Бобби опять лизнул ему кончик носа и упёрся лапой в щеку, легко царапая. — Я тебе поцарапаюсь, — тихо хмыкнул Крис с улыбкой, хватая пса за пушистый живот и наглаживая бока, почёсывая, из-за чего Бобби стал дёргать задней лапой и вилять хвостом — не нравится ему так.

— Он по тебе соскучился, — зачем-то сообщает Том, заваривая чай и размешивая сахар ложкой в своей чашке. Он не любит сладкий чай и вообще предпочитает кофе, но сейчас как-то надо себя взбодрить.

Крис замечает небольшую белую баночку на столе, цепляется за этикетку. Антидепрессанты? Он спросит у Тома об этом позже.

— Я по нему не меньше соскучился.

— Тебе чай или кофе? Не знаю, что ты предпочитаешь.

 **Разговор с тобой** , — хочет ответить Крис, но сдерживает этот порыв и отпускает Бобби обратно на пол, выпрямляясь.

— Кофе. От чая язык вяжет, — неопределённо пожимает плечом он, не сразу замечая пропажу — кое-кто очень пушистый и с очень мокрым языком, а ещё очень наглый — прямо как его хозяин — стащил тапочек, пока Крис отвлёкся.

— Ты просто заваривать его, как нужно, не умеешь.

— О, куда мне до всех ваших британских примочек, особенно с чаем.

— Да что тут уметь, бро? Овец сложнее пасти, — Том начал умело пародировать Криса, его интонацию, жесты — размахивания рук, такими же варварскими движениями кидая чайный пакетик в чашку и заливая его водой из — только снял с плиты — чайника, едва сдерживает собственный смех от этого. Крис уже улыбается, тихо вздохнув с улыбкой и закатив глаза — Том немного преувеличивает, но черт возьми, он слишком хорошо изображает Хемсворта, даже лучше его самого.

— И я так не делаю.

— Только я помню, как вдобавок ты облил себе ногу кипятком, когда решил мне устроить мастер-класс по заварке чая в пакетиках, — фыркает Том и старается не засмеяться в голос от гримасы Криса — он нахмурил брови и сделал губы бантиком вбок.

— Не вижу ничего смешно-… засранец. — Крис опускает голову и смотрит на свои ноги — второй тапочек бесследно исчез. Хемсворт даже догадывается, как и кто это сделал. Он идёт на поиски пропажи, шурша по полу единственным тапком.

Бобби прячется в спальне Тома; тапочек — под кроватью, как и сам пёс, вонзивший зубы в свой трофей и крепко схвативший его лапами — ни за что никому не отдаст.

— Вылезай, Бобби, я тебя видел.

Гитара почему-то на скомканном одеяле, хотя обычно стояла в чехле около стены, Крис замечает её в первую очередь. Тому всегда проще успокоиться через музицирование, когда грустно или его начинало глючить от большого количества работы — очередная роль в театре или в фильме. Эффективнее было залезть на Криса и обнимать, пока не отпустит, но тот не всегда был рядом в нужный момент.

  
— Я уже ненавижу этот аккорд, — нараспев, но зло произносит Том, то и дело переставляя пальцы, упорно не хотящие зажать необходимые струны — подушечки уже покраснели от напряжения, что было странным — не так много времени британец не играл. Что за чертовщина? Он несколько раз откладывал инструмент, снова брал его в руки, злился от того, что не получается, снова откладывал, и так по кругу, пока нервы не сдали, а сам он не выругался, как можно тише: «Чёртово баррэ».  
— Ты так себе пальцы порежешь или струну порвёшь.  
Хемсворт мог и поучиться — у Тома было огромное количество саркастичных лиц, и одно из них он сейчас продемонстрировал.  
— О, спасибо, мистер всезнайка. И без тебя знаю.  
— Позволишь помочь? — Крис осторожно подошёл к Тому со спины и накрыл его руку на грифе своей, щурясь:  
— Ага, баррэ. Ты зажать не можешь?  
Саркастичная моська стала недовольным оскалом, Крису зажмурил один глаз и замолк с обиженным лицом:  
— Хемсворт, ещё одно-  
— Спокойнее, львёнок, без нервов. Доверься.  
Хиддлстон фыркнул, кивая взъерошенной головой из-за своих рук, нервозно перебиравших пряди.  
— Ставь палец здесь, — Крис управляет его ладонью, размещая пальцы на струнах, придерживая своими. — А этот — сюда. Дёргаешь струну, нежнее, как…  
— Как с тобой, когда ты снизу?  
Австралиец тихо кашляет, трет мгновенно покрасневшую щеку и осуждающе качает головой.  
— Как с девушкой.  
— О чём я и говорю, любовь моя, — продолжает Том, ехидно лыбясь и растягивая слоги, проводя пальцем по струне; на его лице расползлась удовлетворённая улыбка. — Ты очень мило выглядишь, когда я-  
— Хиддлстон, — смущенно хмыкает уже Крис, переставляя чужие пальцы на другие лады грифа. — Не отвлекайся, а то не запомнишь.  
— У-у, строгий мистер Хемсворт, — Том смеётся, но всё же слушает, заучивая расположение пальцев и сам этот проклятый аккорд.

  
Австралиец взял гитару в руки, бережно огладил струны и сам гриф — идеально точно настроенная. Хемсворт усмехнулся — Том не изменился даже спустя такое количество времени. А должен ли был? И ради кого?

— Сыграй что-нибудь.

Крис сразу же обернулся и посмотрел на него: Том прошёл в комнату и так привычно сложил руки на груди, не пытаясь смерить Криса взглядом, всего-то интересуется, зачем Крису гитара.

**Думай же, ну!**

— Разучился, не хочу издеваться над инструментом, — у него на лице появляется вымученное подобие улыбки.

_Ты ведь меня сейчас мучаешь тем, что приехал._

Рассматривает как-то изучающе, пытаясь найти что-то новое в знакомом лице. Крис выглядит старше его, хоть на самом деле и младше. Вечный ребёнок резко повзрослел, познал всю правду, всю суть. Голубые глаза не сияют, если он улыбнётся, нет, они мрачные, тускло-синие, одиночество и его ранило.

**Мне тоже тяжело, видишь?**

— Ладно.

Том становится чуть более мрачным, немного опускает лицо, смотрит куда-то вниз и почти неслышно выдыхает, криво улыбается с усмешкой будто самому себе — Крис этого не видит или не хочет видеть.

_Лучше бы ты не приезжал._

— Извини.  
— Кофе на столе, если что.  
Крис виновато опускает взгляд, словно проверить состояние гитары — это тяжкое преступление. Австралиец ставит её к стене — здесь ей, пожалуй, самое место. Ему тяжело улыбнуться, растянуть эти уголки губ, обычно не приходилось заставлять себя это делать — автоматически, искренняя — удачная шутка, хорошее настроение или фальшивая улыбка — на камеру, держите лицо, мистер Хемсворт — проще некуда.

Хиддлстон на себе ощущает это напряжение. Тайм-аут, сейчас, срочно.

Крис выходит из комнаты, надеясь, что Том выглянет следом, взгляд к взгляду, шаг к шагу — какие вы синхронные, мистер Хемсворт и мистер Хиддлстон — но это теперь в далёком-далёком прошлом, и к лучшему. А Том хочет остаться здесь, запереться ото всех и лежать на кровати, бездумно бегая глазами по потолку, уйти в свои мысли, в свой мирок — так легче дышать. Остаётся, снимает кофту — холодный воздух пробегает по голой коже — британец сжимает зубы и шипит; накидывает синюю — это какая-то зацикленность на цвете — рубашку, и застёгивает её быстрыми движениями пальцев. Втирает гель в волосы — они совсем не лежат после помывки и пушатся. Он оглядывает себя в зеркале — более-менее, не видно ни следа усталости и чего-либо ещё застарелого. Так-то лучше. Бобби вылезает из-под кровати, бодается носом в ногу Тома и виляет хвостом, явно требуя внимание к себе, и сразу же его получает, толкаясь макушкой в бледную ладонь — тапочек так и остаётся лежать в укромном месте. Сегодня он никуда не пойдёт, как планировал, планы меняются в угоду появляющихся обстоятельств на ровном месте. Кристально чистой воды издевательство.

Он хочет запереть свою боль, возникшую, стоило Крису только посмотреть своими холодными — лёд не такой холодный — глазами. А что будет, если Хемсворт захочет дотронуться до него? Сразу тахикардия и сердечный приступ?

 _Как это глупо_ , — с неприязнью думает британец, проходя на кухню, вдыхая запах кофе и чая — смешались в один тягучий, чашки дымятся — он с Крисом также будет кипеть, не дым пускать, именно кипеть, как чайник на плите, только без противного свиста, если они начнут говорить. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. Без нервов, без срывов, он сможет.

Хемсворт сотню раз жалеет, что приехал, понадеявшись, что у них всё выйдет решить без уклонов. Ну, да, сколько самонадеянности. Он заваривает кофе, размышляя о том и вспоминая — звоночек, что с головой не совсем порядок, так много думать об одном и том же человеке — как готовил завтраки в постель или заставал британца, сосредоточенным на процессе приготовления еды, и таскал с разделочной доски кусочки фруктов и овощей, хоть пару раз попадало по рукам. Это было трогательно и мило с его стороны, Том любит делать кому-то приятно, как и Крис. В этом они и схожи.

  
Взрослые люди не могут решить конфликт по-взрослому. Сколько смешно, столько и больно от подтверждённого своими поступками факта.

  
Крис уже на кухне, Томас это не сразу заметил — тоже весь в своих мыслях, рассуждениях, ищет выходы, чтобы только не начать говорить о _них_. О чем угодно, но не они, нет, табу.  
Хемсворт за этим и приехал — поговорить.  
Сотню раз проклясть себя, свои эмоции, свою слабость — всё из-за неё, Том ведь держался долгое время, причем успешно.

Он стоит так близко. Неспешно пьёт кофе и забавно морщит нос — промёрз, согревается горячим, горло прожигает от одного глотка. Том не понимает, как можно пить что-то очень горячее до сих пор, хоть ему тоже холодно. Судорожные мурашки носятся вверх — вниз по позвонкам, лопаткам, плечам. Окно надо прикрыть.

Молчать нежелательно. Подбирать безопасную тему — нет драгоценного времени. Терпения.

Австралиец рассматривает чёрный затылок, волосы всё также вьются, концы — в колечки. Отрастил гриву, ничего не скажешь. Крис прыскает от смеха, черт побери, вслух, и Том реагирует:  
— Что?  
— Вспомнил, как ты мне волосы завил, и я ходил таким же кудрявым.  
Хиддлстон фыркает в ответ, поднося чашку с чаем к губам.

  
Крис выглядел забавно, долго отнекивался, прятался в комнате, пока Том покатывался со смеху — его смелый Крис боится плойки и бигудей. Нехотя согласился, потом по-старушечьи ворчал, что собака сутулая выглядит лучше, чем он — по губам за это получил и совсем обиделся. Том всю жизнь одуванчиком, ему идёт, но Крису это точно не шло, он никогда не был кудрявым, а тут — здравствуйте, проиграл пари. Обижался ещё, потому что Том хихикал, добавляя, мол, Хемси, ты неотразимо выглядишь, и снова хихикал, зараза британская.  
— Ну, ты посмотри! Я как пудель!  
— Медвежонок, тебе идёт, ещё милее смотришься.  
— Ага, а сам смеёшься!  
Приходилось успокаивать его бурный нрав объятиями и поцелуями, мягко потрёпывая курчавую голову.

  
— М-м, да. Любопытный эксперимент, но ты действительно выглядел милее, чем обычно.  
— Скорее я выглядел как клоун, сбежавший из цирка.  
— Не так всё плохо и было, — упирается британец, продолжая прикидываться серьезным.  
— Может быть. Всё равно, на Фродо больше похож ты, а не я, — жмёт плечом австралиец, видит улыбку Тома — короткую, не оскал, как обычно.  
— Так вот кем ты меня считаешь, Крис-Крис. В таком случае, тебе тоже ничего не мешает стать им.  
— Издеваешься?  
Том смеётся:  
— Ничуть.  
— Да-да, конечно, я вижу. Привык меня обманывать, и на той пробежке тоже обманул.  
— Обвёл вокруг пальца, как малого ребёнка? Кажется, я говорил тебе не раздеваться на улице, но ты меня не послушал. И никогда не слушал.  
— Забрать у меня шапку — это не обвести вокруг пальца, а нагло забрать то, что мне нужно. Чтобы не отморозить уши и не подхватить отит или что похуже.  
— В тот момент ты про отит точно не думал, — с недовольством и частицей какой-никакой заботы к этому идиоту-Крису произносит Том, бросив на него острый взгляд. Крис вздыхает аж со свистом, долго бегает взглядом, и наконец берёт попавшуюся салфетку в руку, начиная легко махать белой тканью, как своеобразным флагом, кивнув:  
— Признаю, ты меня уделал. Вот, белый флаг — в качестве примирения.  
Том ехидно улыбается, попытавшись сдержать очевидную улыбку, но тот момент времени приятен ему, и Крису, несмотря на произошедшее между ними — разлад и ссора. И вовсе он не обманывал, проучил в воспитательных целях, не более, чтобы кое-кто не задирал собственный нос выше головы.

  
— Эй, могучий Тор, догоняй!

Том с хохотом, на ходу натягивая капюшон, чтобы не мешался и не прыгал так раздражающе по плечам при каждом шаге, несётся прочь по узенькой улочке от дома, где их поселили, слыша, как сзади шумно топает ногами Крис, пытаясь его догнать. Раннее утро, но зато нет как обычных людей, так и навязчивых журналюг, а морозный воздух, обжигающий нос и легкие, только на пользу. Поэтому можно дурачиться, как будто им по три года, негромко кричать что-нибудь, получать едкий, но все равно дружелюбный ответ, и просто… жить.

Шаги позади замедляются, а потом прекращаются вовсе, и Том оборачивается, чтобы понять, что не так. Всё так, только запыхавшийся, но все ещё лучезарный Крис прислоняется к кирпичной стене и расстёгивает все слои одежды, что на нём, вплоть до белой, несколько смятой футболки, а на окрик «Застегнись, дурень, заболеешь» и «Я не буду о тебе заботиться, как твоя мама» только качает лохматой головой: из-под чёрной шапки вылезают выбеленные пряди, а сама она сползает на бок.

— Ладно, в этот раз твоя взяла, куда мне до самого бога обмана, — Крис хлопает по чужому плечу, и Том с победной, несколько нагловатой ухмылочкой начинает зачёсывать назад растрепавшиеся пряди, но его прерывает, с все той же улыбкой на всё лицо Крис мельком оглядывается по сторонам и, схватив Тома за пояс — нет, Хемсворт, руки ниже ты не спускаешь — прижимает его к стене, так что кажется, что к нему теперь навеки прилипнет кирпичная пыль — на тёмно-серой куртке теперь остаётся след, и целует-целует-целует, не давая выдохнуть, ласково прихватывает верхнюю губу, опускает ладонь на шею, заводя чужие ладони за голову. — Но второй раунд выиграл я.

— Ошибаешься, — шепчет Том, максимально эротично, с придыханием, насколько может, чтобы отвлечь, а потом схватывает шапку с чужой головы и снова смывается, убрав её к себе в карман, только в этот раз в противоположном направлении. — И итоговый счёт два-один в мою пользу!

  
Крис и вправду изменился, в последнюю встречу он был более коротко пострижен, выглядел, как озорной мальчишка, пускай и в деловом костюме. Но они не говорили, как сейчас. Британец стремительно поднёс чашку к своим губам.

  
Том ненавидел это ощущение больше всего на свете; пальцы сжали пластиковый стаканчик с тихим хрустом. Что-то, а стоять близко рядом с бывшим он не хотел, вот только сейчас ему сложно было отвести взгляд от экрана. Крис улыбается, сияет, ребята, выключайте свет, потому что Хемсворт — чёртов прожектор, сам всё осветит своей улыбкой, своим смехом. Хиддлстон напрягся и невольно обхватил себя за плечи, поглаживая — давай, старина, взбодрись.  
Даже за кулисами ему некомфортно. И зачем Крис так долго смотрел на него? Решил побыть на месте Тома, когда тот отводил взгляд позже, в этот раз всё вышло иначе. Том отвернулся первым, отвлёкся, чтобы никто не заметил разрывающую тоску в глазах. Его глаза улыбались, хоть лицо было серьёзным. Хорошо, что никто не заметил, как Хиддлстону неприятно от этого.

_А что ты ещё ожидал, Том?_

Британец тихо вздохнул, отпивая кофе из стаканчика. Тёплый, но не греет ни черта. Он сузил глаза — уставшие, покрасневшие от недосыпа, на сцене этого не было заметно — и продолжает смотреть в экран напротив.  
Крис-Крис-Крис… синий костюм, пёстрая рубашка небесного цвета, мальчишеский задор и улыбка. Даже завидно, что у него такое отличное, просто, блять, замечательное расположение духа, в отличие от Тома. Какой это стакан кофе? Третий? На языке уже горчит.

— Ну, колись.

Томас поднял бровь и тут же повернулся к голосу, легко улыбаясь.

Бен всегда мог поддержать, если Тому было плохо. Почему-то выходило прислушаться к нему, к его советам — вечно вспыльчивый Том слушал, бывало пропускал мимо ушей, но слушал же. Слишком долго они дружат и слишком много знают друг о друге, но одну вещь британец скрывал, просто потому что так надо.  
— Что?  
— Перестань, Томас, я вижу, что с тобой что-то случилось. Четвёртый стаканчик кофе, даже для такого кофемана как ты — это много, — он забрал стаканчик из тонких пальцев к себе, покачав головой. — Угробить себя совсем хочешь?  
— Со мной всё нормально, — Том поправляет волосы и скрещивает руки на груди, отходя от небольшого экрана — хватит с него Криса на сегодня. Тот смеялся от какой-то шутки, будто насмехаясь.

_Ты себя накручиваешь, Томас, расслабься._

— Тебе на свежий воздух бы, подышать-  
— Покурить хочу.  
— Извини? — Бен непонимающе посмотрел на него, чуть не выронив стаканчик из руки.  
Том ехидно посмеялся, нащупав пачку в кармане джинсов.  
— Не смотри так на меня, словно я тебе тайну Вселенной раскрыть не захотел. Я не курю часто, просто хочу расслабиться.  
— Обычный способ не расслабляет?  
— Я слишком стар для этого.

Глоток свежего воздуха даёт надежду на то, что он не сболтнёт лишнего и сможет держать себя в руках. Том закуривает, кивает, мол, сам понимаешь, здесь нельзя, отходит в сторону, чтобы на Бена не попадало, придерживает сигарету длинными пальцами, втягивает дым и следом выдыхает в воздух, прикрывая глаза на пару секунд, ощущая только как по лицу пробегает ветер, а в глотке жжёт; попутно убирает пачку в карман — очередная привычка, не самая полезная, тем более, что бывают пристрастия и похуже.  
Крис сразу забрал бы у него эту сигарету и затушил, покачивая головой и отчитывая Тома, как маленького мальчика, кем тот не являлся, разве что вёл себя немного похоже в такие моменты: кривился, поджимал губы и шутливо пытался отобрать обратно. Но его рядом нет, к счастью, в отличие от мыслей на пару с воспоминаниями.  
Крис, тогда был скорее игрив, чем взаправду сердился на Тома, всегда припирал его к стенке за плечо ладонью, наклонялся к лицу, опаляя щеки горячим дыханием, и, если Том ещё не прикурил, ловко хватал с другого конца своими губами, потом тепло улыбался и говорил:  
«Для тебя вкуснее сигареты или мои губы? Всё сразу не выйдет, выбирай, детка»  
Конечно, Том выбирал не покурить.

Томас затянулся на пару выдохов перед тем, как начать говорить. Это тяжело, это чертовски сложно, но он даже улыбается, хоть глаза показывают иное. Зеркало души же.  
— Помнишь ты шутил, что мы выглядим с ним, как женатая пара? Что он не отходит от меня, а я так и пялюсь на него, пускай и выдаю себя этим, — Том прикусывает губу и снова тянет сигарету ко рту, втягивает губящий дым. — Мы… встречались. Право, ты можешь считать меня дураком, но я просто был покорён этим мальчишкой. Жизнерадостный, вечно улыбается, он замечательный, Бен.

Бен поджимает губы и тихо вздыхает, мол не моё дело тебя судить, не поддерживаю, но и не осуждаю.

— И сколько вы были вместе?  
— Лет… шесть, да. В том году всё закончилось, — он усмехается, надеясь, что слёзы сейчас не выступят. Всего год прошёл и ему всё ещё больно осознавать этот факт. Тонкие пальцы постукиванием сбивают пепел на асфальт. — Он бросил меня. Надоело прикрывать наши отношения, скрываться. Со своей женой, конечно же, лучше, — Том быстро замолкает, закрывает глаза — дыши-дыши, не показывай, что с тобой. — Я не хотел видеть его сегодня, но он снова на меня смотрел, опять. Я идиот, последний.

Бен покачал головой и аккуратно обнял Тома, выбросив наполовину скуренную сигарету, пока тот дрожал, даже не от холода.  
— Это он идиот, раз упустил такого замечательного тебя. Может это даже и к лучшему, раз так произошло, слышишь? И не смей себя считать виноватым в этом, за любовь не винят. Не смей плакать из-за всяких австралийских придурков. Он точно поймёт, кого потерял, — он оставил поцелуй на кудрявой макушке, быстро открывая зонт — как по заказу пошёл дождь.  
Том кивнул и хрипло рассмеялся, оставаясь в объятиях, по-правильному тёплых, но не переходящих границы, пройденные в прошлом. Бен чуткий и понимающий, сложно найти друга лучше.  
— Нет, я так не уверен.  
— Хочешь я тебя напою, чтобы ты отвлёкся? — Бен задумчиво прищурился, усмехнувшись, и в этой усмешке столько дружеской теплоты, что Том непроизвольно оттаивает.  
— Опять меня спаиваешь?  
— Я? Да что ты! К тому же, это не я пел гимн Англии и кричал на всю улицу «Славься Королева!», насколько я помню, то я мирно пошатывался рядом, в отличие от некоторых.  
— Ты всё ещё помнишь этот позор? — Том хохотнул, пряча лицо в чужом плече.  
— Лучше, чем последствия, вытекшие из этого. И как тебе мой план?  
— Прекрасно, но я петь в этот раз не буду.

— И выходит, что он просто ничего тебе не сказал конкретного, банально бросил, как в дешёвой мелодраме? — Бен отпивает ещё немного жидкого янтаря и двигает хайбол по столу по направлению к Тому, но не рассчитывает силу, и часть виски расплёскивается. На лице написано полнейшее разочарование и пролившимся напитком, и поступками их обоих. — Ты настолько преисполнился в драмах и вживаешься в роль, что теперь от страдающей девы из этой самой мелодрамы тебя не отличить.  
— Да, скажу большее, он бросил меня по переписке, — он щурится и тихо возмущается, услышав смех Бена. — Про деву обидно, хоть, мой друг, и правдиво, — Том, склонив голову на бок, наблюдает, как желтые капли соскальзывают с края стола, а потом встряхивается и забирает бокал, обжигая горло очередным глотком. — Тогда… по тебе видно, что ты беседуешь с неодушевленными предметами, вроде черепов. С хорошим человеком и поговорить приятно, не так ли?  
— Быть или не быть, продолжать пить или не продолжать, иль может… — Бен отворачивается от чьего-то бюста, что стоит у него на кухне, давится смешком и хлопает Тома по плечу, а потом удивленно таращится на растёкшееся по столешнице виски. Опять.  
— Иль может пора нам оттереть вот эту лужу.  
— В поэты заделался?  
— Отнюдь, — Том салютует хайболом, расслабленно улыбаясь уголками губ. — только мой шекспиранутый мозг и хорошая компания в виде тебя.

  
— Как Эмма?  
Голос Криса вывел его из воспоминаний и Том непонимающе посмотрел на него, не услышав фразы.  
— Что?  
— Спрашиваю, как твоя сестра, — Хемсворт усмехается, добавляя воды в чашку и опуская в неё пакетик с чаем. Чай после кофе, интересный вариант, ничего не скажешь.  
— Сара — отлично, вся в работе. Эмма — тоже.  
— Никого больше не заставала в твоём шкафу?  
Томас закатывает глаза, но улыбка его выдаёт.  
— Ты опять про этот шкаф?

  
Крис никогда не думал, что подобное произойдёт и в его жизни.

  
— Чёрт… — Том шумно вздохнул, уронив голову на подушку.  
— Что-то не так?  
— Прячься в шкаф.  
— Что? Это ещё зачем? — Хемсворт тихо хмыкает, исподлобья посматривая на любовника.  
— Затем, что приехала моя сестра, и она не знает, что я с тобой встречаюсь.  
Крис широко улыбнулся, потягиваясь и зевая, прикрывая рот рукой.  
— Отлично, давно хотел познакомиться с твоей семьёй. Это рано или поздно должно было произойти. Знаешь, когда люди настолько близки, что-  
— Кристофер, вали, — очень некультурно Том сталкивает Криса с кровати, впопыхах приводя свой вид в порядок — тот со смехом падает на пол, даже не пытаясь ни привести себя в порядок, ни сопротивляться — попутно судорожно ища одежду их обоих.  
— Под кровать не помещаюсь, увы, — со смехом произносит Крис, выпрямившись обратно — наклонился за своими носками.  
— В шкаф! — шикает на него Том, по счастливой случайности натягивая на себя своё бельё, и, черт с ней, огромную футболку Криса, заныривает под одеяло.  
Хемсворт только и успел целиком залезть в небольшой шкаф, как только открылась дверь в комнату.  
И был с позором рассекречен, потому что сестра Тома решила проверить гардероб брата на наличие столь странного размера футболок  
— Странно, я приезжала где-то месяца два назад, а твои вкусы так быстро поменялись. Кстати, что за дурацкий принт?  
Дверцы распахиваются. Крис, прикрыв причинное место какой-то странной тряпкой, мгновенно координируется и начинает протирать проклятую чистую полку ладонью, старательно играя лицом.  
Том бьет себя ладонью по лбу и всей душой хочет провалиться сквозь землю от стыда, а Эмма только и может выразительно вскинуть бровь, обнаружив новый объект в шкафу.  
— Добрый день, — лучезарно улыбается стремительно краснеющий Крис, продолжая настойчиво протирать полку в одном и том же месте, которое такими темпами блестеть скоро начнёт.

**Боже, Хемсворт, по тебе театр рыдает.**

— А я тут пыль убираю, — Крис продолжил улыбаться, пускай он был цветом одного из джемперов Тома, но актёр же. Не зря пошёл по этой дороге, не зря, раз сейчас спокойно разыгрывает дурака, когда хочется сбежать к чёртовой матери.

**Ты бы ещё «не желаете присоединиться?» ляпнул.**

— Так вот откуда принты тянутся. А ты мне не рассказывал, что прячешь таких красавчиков в шкафу.  
— Я могу всё объяснить! Это мой друг.  
Хемсворт скептично фыркнул.  
— Ага, с работы.  
— И вы вместе репетировали постельную сцену? — Эмма усмехнулась, разглядев пару красных следов на шее брата.  
Два голоса одновременно воскликнули:  
— Нет!

  
— Да, я тогда чуть со стыда не умер.  
— Не ты один.  
Австралиец усмехается, убирая полупустую кружку с чаем со стола. Эмма тогда быстро просекла, что Крис не совсем и друг, нет, друг, конечно, просто с ещё несколькими функциями: любовник и любящий, заботящийся о Томе парень. Что ж, ещё одну из Хиддлстонов Кристофер смог покорить своими обаянием и простотой. Гламурный красавчик с пафосным лицом, который также пафосно гладит собак и не менее пафосно смотрит вдаль, — маска. Сам Крис далеко не такой и точно не суровый тип, каким он может показаться по-началу. Впрочем, первое впечатление на сестру Тома он произвёл очень впечатляющее, даже несколько шокирующее — не каждый день увидишь самого Криса Хемсворта в шкафу, тем более голым.  
Это было максимально неловко, но он смог вырулить благодаря своему отличному чувству юмора и раскованности. Не стоит пренебрегать тем, что и то, и другое было катализатором его карьеры.  
Крис усмехнулся своим мыслям и одну из них предпочёл озвучить, чтобы разбавить напрягающую тишину между ними:  
— Знаешь, это замечательно, что ты не держишь молоток в шкафу, как это делает большинство, и он мне никуда не упал, если бы я случайно что-то задел.  
Том прыскает от смеха, саркастично подмечая:  
— Благо у тебя их полно.  
— Парочку держу, — Крис согласно кивает, а потом вопросительно выгибает бровь, смотря на смеющегося британца — на душе полегчало, как гора с плеч — уже не так страшно поговорить о чем-то.

Боже, Крис, маленькие дети ведут себя смелее, чем ты.

— Что?  
— Совсем не парочку. Остальные ты в счёт не берёшь?  
— О чём ты? — Крис правда не понимает, к чему Томас клонит и может только хмуриться в недоумении.  
Крис не глупый, но до него доходит не сразу и Хиддлстон вздыхает едва слышно:  
— Мьёльниры, Крис. Они у тебя по всему дому.  
А затем он видит просто самую наидовольнейшую ухмылку Криса из всех имеющихся. Хемсворт улыбается немного горделиво — да, он забрал все Мьёльниры. И каждый раз получает нагоняй от Эльзы за разбросанные молоты там, где им не место.  
«Воевать с женщинами бесполезно», — с усмешкой думает он.  
— Ну… я Штормбрейкер ещё забрал. Он, кстати, не такой лёгкий, как ты думаешь.  
Том в очередной раз вздыхает с лёгкой улыбкой на лице — слегка приподнял уголки губ. Ребёнок всегда ребёнок, сколько бы годков ему не было.  
— На стенку его повесишь и будешь любоваться?  
— Буду спать с ним и оберегать, как зеницу ока.  
— Ты ужасный собственник, Кристофер.  
Они смеются, так становится легче, но только на время. Крис помешивает чай в кружке, и Том случайно фокусируется на этом, на пальцах Криса. Почему сейчас он снова заливается краской? Хиддлстон немедленно отошёл к окну, открыв его нараспашку на секунд пять, по лицу пробежал холодок, остужая. Он бы и в ледяной океан нырнул, будь у него эта возможность. Чёртовы выходные с Крисом. И ведь наплёл Тейлор, что съёмки задержали, пока он делал то, что ему категорически воспрещалось — находился рядом с австралийцем. Вышел сухим из воды. Почему ему так везло?

  
Том шумно втянул воздух: было свежо и пахло чем-то пряно-сладким. В ушах шумел океан, и он не хотел просыпаться, если бы не поцелуй. От Криса тянуло пряностями, парфюмом. Хиддлстон невольно почувствовал себя героиней из тех глупых женских романов — жаркие ночи около океана с лучшим человеком, чьи касания заставляют тебя дрожать. Или как там ещё любят приукрасить стандартный секс на стандартной простыне, стандартно заправленной на стандартной кровати?  
Но лежал он не на кровати — Хемсворт сумел уломать его — на террасе, и уже было всё равно, что это место неподходящее от слова совсем, когда горячие губы скользили по шее, а пальцы с силой сжимали воротник рубашки, не собираясь отпускать. Они ссорились, и Том собирался покинуть дом, но Крис не позволил, в удачный момент схватив за руку и дёрнув на себя — сбежать не удастся. Поцелуи продолжились, мягкие губы коснулись шеи, и Томас тут же поднял плечи, пряча её и возбуждённо хихикая.  
— Перестань.  
— М-м-м… нет, — рука прихватила у живота — нет колец, они раздражающе холодят, если коснуться разгорячённой кожи — неприятно, когда-то до Криса должно было дойти. Том скучает по контрастам. Но без колец, несомненно, лучше. Британец растянул губы в лёгкой улыбке и накрыл эту руку своей, пальцы переплелись сами. Он подставил шею под поцелуй, и ещё один, и ещё. Довольно выдохнул, открыл глаза.  
— Так, малыш. Это нечестно. Ты знаешь, что я не устою перед этим, и нагло пользуешься.  
Крис оказывается сверху, его улыбка такая же тёплая, как он сам, как вечера на песке с корзинкой сэндвичей, как те чувства, появляющиеся в груди, когда они валяются вместе в посторгазменной неге. Это было хорошей идеей притащить сюда громадное одеяло, множество подушек — для уюта. Том и не знал, что Крис невероятно — почти как самого Тома — любит собрать горку из разнообразных подушек, которых у него тьма, завалиться туда самому, завалить Тома, чтобы щекотать и много разговаривать, хотя молчать вдвоём им тоже хорошо. Теперь знает. И то, как Крис с безумным интересом смотрит на ночное небо, в поиске созвездий.  
Худые пальцы проходятся по спине, обводят позвонки, поднимаются к затылку, к лицу.  
— А ещё я знаю, что ты без ума от меня.  
Том меняется в лице, но глаза выдают его полностью. Он возмущённо смотрит, хмурится.  
— Кто тебе это сказал?  
— Сам всё узнал.  
— Ах ты, негодяй!  
Том вылезает из-под него и садится на одеяло, тянется, поднимает руки, сладко зевая. Крис целует его в плечо, приподнявшись, и хватает ладонями за грудь — Хиддлстон глубоко уверен, что это плохая привычка Хемсворта, хоть им так нравится — утягивает за собой на спину. Лучше будет развернуться лицом к лицу.  
— Никому тебя не отдам, — шепчет он на ухо и слышит, как сбивается чужое дыхание, если легко провести пальцами по плоскому животу.  
— Давай не о ней, Крис. Хотя бы не сегодня, когда я влюблён в тебя.  
По телу словно идёт ток, когда их губы соприкасаются в нежном поцелуе, как Том любит. Он крепко обхватывает Криса за поясницу ногами и отталкивает от себя за плечи, вынуждая того упасть головой в подушки.  
— Эй!  
Сам Том хихикает, оказываясь сидящим на его бёдрах. Крис тихо возмущается, улыбаясь, ласково проводит руками от ног до талии — Хиддлстон закусывает губу, и Хемсворт не может оторвать от него взгляда. Никогда не мог.  
— Что ты смотришь на меня? Лучше подумай, как мне это скрыть, — он указывает на красные следы, почти полностью покрывающие шею. Улыбка Криса становится лишь шире.  
— Прекрасно. Никак не нужно. Иди ко мне, — они синхронно тянутся друг к другу: Том держит Криса за затылок и целует, медленно, не спеша, им некуда торопиться. Руки Криса, кажется, везде, но сейчас они бережно держат за талию — такой даже девушки позавидуют — гладят загорелую кожу. Одеяло мягкое, не больно, если упасть на него спиной, к тому же они и так собирались.

Том выдыхает, пытаясь прийти в себя, но воспоминания — как всегда совершенно не вовремя — нахлынули новой волной. Только теперь не совместный отдых, а вечера: долгие прогулки с собакой вдоль прибоя, браслет, сплетённый малышкой Инди, он хранит до сих пор.

Сложно было понять, кто кого поначалу шугался сильнее, но вскоре Том стал присаживаться на корточки и дружественно протягивать руку к мокрому носу Санни, мол, не бойся. Она и не боялась, просто к чужим не шибко положительно настроена. Санни попервоначалу пятилась, иногда даже тихо поскуливала, будто видела Тома в первый раз, несмотря на сорванное с них одеяло рано утром. Крис лишь смеялся, засранец, смешно ему. Приходилось одну гладить по пушистой кудрявой голове, а второго целовать в щеку, чтобы не расстраивались, раз полноценное знакомство пока не выходит. Со временем собака перестала так странно реагировать, и можно было часами любоваться, как один тискает другую, словно ему лет десять, и он впервые увидел пса.  
Том смотрел на алеющий закат, на фоне которого разворачивалась эта восхитительная картина, смеялся, когда Крис, фыркая, убирал ладони от облизывающейся Санни, и чувствовал себя максимально спокойно. В груди расползались — обычно после этой фразы говорят что-то про змей или неприятные предчувствия, но это не его случай — умиротворение и радость, блаженное, хоть и банальное ощущение того, что ты нужен, важен и на своём месте. Том, как актёр, почти всегда, в любых ситуациях подстраивался и чувствовал себя как рыба в воде, но в такие моменты это ощущалось особо полно, как после душного помещения выскочить наружу.  
— Знаешь, вот у Бобби теперь невеста будет, — Крис сначала переплетает пальцы, а потом отбирает поводок, чтобы Том хотя бы попытался отыскать потерянный где-то в песке шлёпанец. Он немного отходит, не давая Санни гоняться за волнами, коротко отдав команду «сидеть», и наблюдает, как один нерасторопный британец мечется по берегу с синим куском пластмассы в руке. Сам Крис предпочёл остаться босым. — Ему только подрасти надо.  
— Господи, Крис, — Том радостно улыбается, потом удрученно машет рукой и откидывает второй, разрешая босым ступням увязнуть во влажном песке, догоняет любимых Хемси с Санни и наконец идёт вровень. — Ты сейчас серьезно?  
— Абсолютно, — раздаётся над ухом, и его пытаются укусить за хрящик. Липкий язык — кто-то не сильно отличается от собаки, впрочем, какой пёс, такой и хозяин — мажет по мочке, и Том немного ёжится, фыркает, а потом в него летят брызги.  
— Эй! — Том отскакивает, а за ним вслед и его идиот с Санни, громко гавкающей и сбивающей их обоих с ног. Ещё метр да неуклюжий шаг — и они все вместе повалятся в воду, а замачивать майки от солёной воды — а сегодня определенно очередь не Криса и уж точно не Санни, она даже этого не умеет — не та вещь, которой бы хотел заниматься он вместо того, чтобы валяться на кровати и есть фрукты. Или же гулять с детьми, если выпадал случай. Но чаще они проводили время все вместе.

— Если дети заболеют, — подмечает Том, сам уплетая мороженое за обе щеки, бросив на Криса строгий взгляд. — То получишь ты уже от меня, Хемси.  
— Не буф тафой зану-  
— И с забитым ртом не говорят.  
Крис виновато улыбается и кивает, замолкая, мелькнул малиново-красный кончик языка, и Том тихо захихикал, пытаясь себя не выдать.  
— Что ты…  
— У тебя язык… — Том уже откровенно рассмеялся, прикрывая рот рукой.  
— Мой язык?  
— Красный!  
Крис щурится, не до конца понимает, а потом молча фыркает — это у него язык красный?  
— Смотри как бы он у тебя фиолетовым не стал, сине-языкастый, — и подмигивает, чертёнок.  
Том кашляет, подавившись, и качает пальцем — не при детях о таком говорить, Хемсворт.  
— Вообще-то я об этом, — Крис моментально подцепляет остатки мороженого с тарелки Тома, отправляет в рот, а самые капли — размазывает по кончику носа британца под тихий хохот детей, которым эта затея очень понравилась.  
— Хей! Война, значит? — Хиддлстон хитро щурится, а потом от души размазывает часть голубого мороженого со вкусом жвачки по щеке Криса, в завершении легко пачкает носы Индии и Саши с Тристаном — те весело рассмеялись, и Инди не стала обижаться на это — она испачкала Тома в ответ вместе с Крисом, продолжая хохотать.  
— Вас четверо, а я один, так нечестно!  
— Я с тобой, дядя Том! — малышка смело заползла к нему на колени и взяла ложку, наполненную подтаявшим мороженым.  
Крис победно ухмыльнулся, заранее уже понимая, кто из них проиграет, а кто выйдет победителем.  
— Покажем им, ребят?

  
— Догоняй, лузер! — шутливо подначивает Том, дёрнув коня за поводья и счастливо рассмеявшись, проносится почти галопом. Ему не страшно, опыт был и с конём Криса они поладили достаточно быстро — все лошади любят яблоки или морковь. Крис обещал ему устроить скачки, раз в Томе самоуверенности хоть отбавляй, отчасти наигранной — ты работаешь в той же сфере и не можешь отличить мои настоящие мотивы от ненастоящих, Крис-Крис, пожалуй, тебе не помешает практика, — он смеялся, а Крису было не до смеха. Конечно, он обижался на такое заявление, ведь не увлечён театром, не читает взахлёб пьесы, не исполняет драматические роли и тяготеет больше к экшену и подобным жанрам — сразу сильно и мощно, театр — не его увлечение. Это прерогатива Тома, но послушать Шекспира, лёжа на коленях британца, он всё ещё любит. Как-то он шутит, что с этой бородой Том больше похож на своего героя, чем на себя, и шутливо преклоняет колено, едва Том переходит порог, на что Хиддлстон сначала удивлённо и долго смотрит, а потом берёт швабру и «посвящает» Криса в рыцари. Он здесь ненадолго, но Крису достаточно и этого времени. Семейная жизнь имеет свои нюансы, и Том, по идее, здесь быть не должен, но, чтобы справиться с маленькой Инди, одного Криса маловато. Он снова шутит, что для Тома это будет будущим опытом, и тот смеётся, стараясь не думать о том, что их отношения могут прерваться в любой момент, что они перестанут обнимать друг друга при встрече или же целоваться, забежав в тёмный угол, чтобы никто не увидел. Держать за руки, гладить пальцы и смотреть долго в глаза — кто первый улыбнётся, с того и поцелуй — а потом рассмеяться одновременно. Том боится, это копится в нём, как клубок и рано или поздно вырвется наружу сносящим всё ураганом. Но сейчас этот упрямый австралиец затащил его на собственную ферму — всё же детство на природе имеет приятные последствия — и выбирает сам коней, Хиддстону остаётся только поладить с кем-то из предложенных и усесться в седло. Ну что, Крис, кто из нас ещё новичок?  
— Ты только приехал и уже качаешь права. Не стыдно? — Хемсворт догоняет его, и они несутся почти вровень. Отросшие волосы Тома поблескивают на свету рыжеватым — ещё раз назовёшь меня «рыжик», и я откушу тебе что-нибудь важное — и сам он смеётся, постепенно замедляя коня, чтобы полюбоваться видами, как и Крис.  
— М-м-м, нет. Я не виноват, что ты тормозишь — лучики в уголках глаз британца не менее красивые, как и он сам. — Почему ты раньше меня сюда не привозил?  
— Сам же знаешь. Отцовство забирает кучу времени.  
— Тем не менее.  
— Я искал подходящего коня, который одинаково слушался бы и меня, и тебя, и Эльзу. Но ты, видимо, со всеми очень быстро ладишь, потому что этот дружок скинул меня в первый раз с седла.  
— Ты просто не нашёл к нему подход. Он резвый и быстрый, как ветер, но и понимающий.  
— Ты себя сейчас с конём сравнил? — Хемсворт громко хохочет, тормозя лошадь и слезая обратно в траву.  
— Дурак, — Крис подаёт ему руку и улыбается, а Том мотает головой. — Сам справлюсь, — и аккуратно опускается на ноги, сразу оказываясь в родных объятиях. — Хей.  
— Тебе идёт, знаешь? Ваше Высочество, — Крис уважительно склоняет голову.  
— Я даже не успел избавиться от этого, как ты буквально затащил меня к себе в дом. Это нечестно, Хемсворт, — возмущается он, пока австралиец всеми силами прогоняет улыбку, но не может. Не рядом с Томом.  
— Мы только полгода, вернее почти год встречаемся, а ты уже недоволен?  
— Не переводи стрелки!  
— Сделаю лучше, не могу удержаться, — поцелуй ему необходим, как глоток свежего воздуха. Он и сам не понимает, как до такого дошло, что ему нужен Том, его присутствие, смех, эта улыбка. Том коротко смеётся в поцелуй, обнимая Криса за шею и перебирая ещё длинные волосы, будет жалко их состригать, но и сам Крис от них совсем не в восторге. Он не отстраняется, кладёт голову на плечо и ведёт кончиком носа по шее, Хемсворт жмёт его к себе за поясницу, затащив под дерево в тень. — Не буду спрашивать, как ты смог ко мне прилететь без огласки.  
Хиддлстон ехидно посмеивается, довольно зажмурившись.  
— Скажи спасибо моему агенту, что он нас прикрывает.  
— Лично пришлю ему бутылку элитного вина, — а потом шепчет на ухо, погружая пальцы в вьющиеся колечки волос. — Я соскучился по тебе.  
— Не хочу этого признавать, но я тоже.  
— Хей!

  
Исландия была для них как кусочек персонального рая — домоуправляющий заходил в нужное время, когда они отцеплялись друг от друга. Том улыбается мило, Крис — менее, достаточно слегка приподнять уголки губ, но пытается удержать дурацкую улыбку, вспоминая, что немного встрёпанный пучок — выбиваются некоторые прядки — на его голове завязал Хиддлстон.  
— Я хочу целовать тебя, а не твои волосы, Хемсворт, поэтому я сделаю так, — худые пальцы в два счёта затянули резинкой пшеничные волосы — на ощупь достаточно шелковистые — а потом он трогательно поцеловал Криса в нос, улыбаясь нагло, но при этом с нежностью. В этом весь Том. И как Крис не может не улыбаться, имея рядом с собой такое солнце? Австралиец не любитель ванильных фраз, но от этой улыбки даже он не мог удержаться, чтобы не улыбнуться в ответ.  
Давно не было так весело. Они смеялись, подкалывали друг друга, как только могли, перекидываясь фраза за фразой — старая-добрая игра слов. Свобода и горный воздух делали британца немного развязным на язык.  
— Они ещё снимают?  
— Да. Ты смахиваешь на придурка в этом красном плаще… о-о-о-очень, очень в стиле кэмпа. — Не стесняясь, Том усмехнулся, разглядывая открывшийся им вид — высоко, завораживает, захватывает дух, и ледяные порывы ветра немного морозят нос. Небольшой перерыв, и можно повалять дурака, пока объективы не обращены на них столь внимательно и пристально.  
— Вот так я вживаюсь в персонажа… бро, — Крис выставил руку, скорчив якобы крутую физиономию, и Том едва не засмеялся в голос от этого. Вдох-выдох, иначе они снова сорвут дубль, а этого допустить нельзя. А Крис сегодня в ударе.  
— Мя-я! — резко выкрикнул он, прямиком смотря на Тома, убрав улыбку — видишь, какой я серьёзный, хоть и мяукаю — и тот не подвёл. Дублёрша Натали позади них недоумевала от этой своеобразной игры, кто кого перемякает-перенякает. Взрослые люди, а ведут себя как дети.  
— Ня-я! — сразу же ответил Том и быстро потёр красный кончик носа, не выходя из роли.  
 _Не думай, что я не припомню тебе сорванный дубль, Хемси_ , — ехидно подумал Том, незаметно рассматривая загорелые руки Криса, по привычке облизнув губы — ага, на морозе, замечательная идея, чтобы простыть. И Хемсворт снова будет заботливой мамочкой, умилительно, ей-богу.

Том в очередной раз замёрз. Чай, которым отпивали их обоих вся съёмочная группа, не особо помог отогреть промёрзшие кости, но Том улыбался вежливо и непринуждённо. Все о чём-то болтали, смеялись, Крис был рядом, конечно. Куда он отойдёт от немного неуклюжего, но тем не менее обаятельного Тома? Британец грел руки об стакан с чаем, посматривая на заснеженные горы вдалеке, он бы выбрался туда покататься, когда будет свободное время, но это все мечты, мечты, остаётся только вздыхать.  
— Скоро будешь родственником этих гор — такой же холодный и в снегу, — беззлобно подметил Крис, привычно коснувшись холодной руки своей — у Криса они почему-то горячие, и Том даже с радостью цепляется за неё, пытаясь скрыть очевидную улыбку. Пальцы переплетаются между собой, никто этого не увидит, к счастью.  
— Я ещё не белый, не всё так страшно.  
— Будешь, если продолжишь стоять на холодном воздухе. Напоминаю, что чихал сегодня несколько раз не я, — Крис в этом плане зануден и до ужаса дотошен, но он действительно переживает за возлюбленного, и состояние его здоровья как никак ему тоже важно.  
— Крис, прекрати, — Том хмурит брови и мотает головой. — Я пью все лекарства, которые мне прописали, если не забываю про них.  
— В том и загвоздка, что ты можешь про них забыть. Чем тебе не нравятся традиционные методы?  
— Если ты про молоко с мёдом — лучше сразу меня пристрели, чтобы я не мучился.  
— Дурак, — фыркает Крис и утыкается носом в макушку Тома, тот тихо смеётся, откидывая голову на подставленное плечо.  
— Ты знал, с кем связываешься, любовь моя, — нараспев тянет Хиддлстон, вытягивая их руки и рассматривая их сплетённые пальцы — и это выглядит правильно.

Камин в доме радует одним своим наличием — можно прийти погреться, устроившись на пушистом ковре, немного щекочущим нос ворсинками, но это мелочи. Том стучит зубами, стряхнув снег с капюшона, и сразу же рванул в просторную гостиную, усаживаясь напротив огня и протягивая руки. Потрескивают поленья, искорки отскакивают с одного на другое, но продрогшего Тома это не пугает. Крис проходит следом, едва стащив ботинки и поставив их на место, чтобы не получить щелчок по носу за разбросанные вещи. Вообще-то он опрятный. Хиддлстон успевает притащить одно одеяло из общей спальни, закутывается в него с носом и сидит, как птенчик, вывалившийся из гнезда, покачиваясь из-за дрожи. Трогательное зрелище, но лучше помочь. Хемсворт присаживается рядом и накидывает поверх ещё одно одеяло — из-под первого выглядывают только улыбающиеся глаза, на лбу кудряшки, сдавленные тканью, и Крис тихо смеётся, заботливо убирая их назад своей рукой.  
— Тебе не помешает горячий чай. А то такими темпами и правда йотуном станешь. Ничего не имею против них, хоть должен, но тебя я хочу видеть живым человеком, а не ледяшкой, — австралиец плотнее укутывает британца в одеяла, собираясь подняться на ноги и сделать горячий чай, а Том едва слышно бормочет:  
— Не драматизируй, Герда, в моём с-сердце нет осколка льда…  
— Ты о чём?  
— Э-это клас-сика, дурень, — хмыкнув, Хиддлстон раскутывается — резко пробивает жаром, но сразу же жалеет об этом, в момент замерзая — спортивные штаны и футболка не спасают от холода.  
— Андерсен. В курсе. Но тебя бы отогреть… — недалеко от Криса снова образуется огромный ком из одеял и Тома, судорожно стучащего зубами:  
— Т-только попробуй вытащить меня из моей бер-рлоги… от-ткушу что-нибудь…  
Крис лишь улыбается на данную угрозу и легко хватает Тома вместе с одеялом на руки, пока тот дёргается, сопротивляясь и протестуя, стуча по лопаткам кулаками. Только в этом нет смысла, и противиться поцелуям, которые определённо могут согреть, он не может. Не рядом с Крисом.

— Это месть за сорванный дубль? — улыбается Крис, продолжая обнимать Тома за поясницу ногой и оглаживая согретые плечи, поднимаясь к шее — тот сразу же её прячет, хихикает и легко кусает Криса за мочку уха, чтобы он перестал щекотать.  
— Бинго, детка, но ты ведь не был против, — щурится Том, и Крис моментально отводит взгляд, мотает головой и расслабленно смеётся; тонкие пальцы расчёсывают распущенные волосы, невольно вынуждая Криса томно выдохнуть и прищуриться в ответ.  
— Одним разом не обойдёшься?  
— Я ничего не делаю, Кристофер, — мило улыбнувшись, Том проводит пальцами по колючей из-за бороды щеке, сузив глаза — задумался, лиходей. — Хотя, думаю, ты вряд ли был бы против продолжения, зная твою ненасытность в постели, — и в завершении касается указательным пальцем припухших губ — Крис шутливо кусает за палец, глухо хохоча, потом кивает.  
— Ты творишь со мной что-то невероятное. Видишь? Даже сумел подложить под себя.  
— М-м-м, ты сам предложил, — удовлетворённо мурлыкает Том, перебирая блондинистые пряди пальцами.   
— Суть от этого не меняется, мистер-зануда, — тихо фыркает Хемсворт и утягивает Хиддлстона в поцелуй, на что Том смеётся, хватаясь за широкие плечи.  
— Перестань меня заводить. Ты хотел поиграть во что-то?  
Крис нехотя отстранился, сыто облизываясь.  
— И сейчас хочу. Две правды и одна ложь.  
— Отлично. Кто начнёт? — Том перелез на свою половину кровати, подпирая голову рукой и с любопытством рассматривая возлюбленного.  
— Начни ты.  
— Уговорил. Как тебе такое? Я не люблю сладкое, но умею разговаривать ещё на нескольких языках и почти обручился.  
Крис хмыкнул, укладываясь на бок, суживая синие глаза. В них ещё проскальзывал озорной огонёк.  
— Про сладкое — ложь. Ты его обожаешь, мне разболтала Скар, когда ты уплетал одно пирожное за другим, — Том недовольно воскликнул следом, закрываясь подушкой.  
— Ты засранец, Хемс! Мог бы и подыграть!  
Крис рассмеялся, убирая подушку в сторону и с нежностью целуя тёплый кончик носа.  
— Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю. И научишь меня какому-нибудь из языков? Всегда хотел знать язык одной из крупнейших порноиндустрий.  
— Хемсворт, замолчи и целуй меня, пользы будет больше.

  
— Ты дрожишь. Замёрз?  
Взгляд Криса обеспокоенный, когда он видит, как Том трёт ладони и закрывает ими нос, держа глаза, обрамлённые полукругом тёмных и длинных ресниц, закрытыми. Мускулы под его пальцами мелко дрожат, это чувствуется через тёплую куртку, но она не греет. Том плохо переносит холод, сколько бы не прожил лет в Лондоне.  
— Н-нет, отойти не могу, — тихо говорит он, и Крис понимает, о чём идёт речь.  
Он не актёр театра, как его возлюбленный, просто исполняет роли в кино, одна из них дала ему шанс пробиться — самодовольная блондинка с молотом, именуемая Тором, суровый скандинавский бог, точно также, как и Локи — вертлявый плут, умеющий заставить любого плясать под его дудку, но от этого не менее роскошный. Эти роли — одни из граней характеров, скрытые чем-то привычным и обычным для всех. Крис видел Тома на сцене, и сюжет Кориолана он понял; в его памяти отражаются моменты, когда у Хиддлстона, кричащего от лица своего героя во весь голос о свободе и о лицемерии сената, лихорадочно горят глаза, словно он и есть свобода, право, возможность на искупление грехов, перед которым падает он сам. Том вне театра спокойный, галантный, уважительный и скромный, предпочитающий выяснять конфликты на спокойных тонах и не повышать голос; немного сложно было представить его яростным воином, не жалеющего никого и ничего, жаждущего крови и признания, пока Крис этого не увидел, и ему не захватило дух, насколько Хиддлстон — раздери сотню раз чертями систему одного известного театрального режиссёра — умело вживается в роль, проживает её. И трагично — сердце заходится быстрыми ударами во время кульминации — покидает эту маленькую жизнь. Не зря английский театр всегда был отдельным мирком, особенно до того, как его запретили пуритане. Он умирает по сюжету, а Хемсворт случайно верит, что это умирает сам Том, со вскрытым горлом, и его передёргивает от этого. Боже, сердце выкручивает от одного вида свисающего вниз головой Тома, перепачканного кровью.  
— Иди ко мне, —Том открывает свои печально-серые глаза, безжизненные, будто это его душа, а не материальная оболочка, и Крис сам тянет его в свои объятия, стараясь согреть, оживить и вдохнуть душу обратно в тело. — Я думал, что умру, когда ты там висел на цепи.  
Британец хрипло посмеивается, вжимаясь носом в загорелую шею, и дышит шумно, глубоко, пытаясь надышаться. Меньше переживаний, Том, меньше переживаний. Мимо них проносятся машины, горят огни, они обнимаются в плохо освещённом месте, но всё равно видно, как переливаются на свету по-ангельски золотистые кудри. Крис вплетает в них пальцы и аккуратно сжимает.  
— Значит, не зря играю, раз ты поверил.  
— Не зря? Издеваешься, Хиддлстон? Меня к полу приковало, от одних твоих криков и яростного монолога.  
— От испуга приковало? — он смеётся, обнимая Криса за спину. — Признаюсь, по-началу я также пугался своего голоса в такие моменты.  
Хемсворт мотает головой и целует Тома в лоб, когда тот поднимает макушку.  
— От восхищения. Я пошевелиться не мог, насколько это было впечатляюще, неописуемо, ошеломительно. Ты потрясающий актёр, Том, и я готов даже преклониться перед твоим мастерством. Это поразительно, что ты делаешь каждый раз. — Крис выглядит малым ребёнком, узнавшим нечто новое, что потрясло его сознание в хорошем смысле. Том улыбается уголками губ и гладит Криса по заросшей щеке, поправляя резинку на его волосах.  
— Преклоняться передо мной не нужно, Крис. Я просто люблю и театр, и сцену, и играть. В каждой роли можно показать то, что ты не можешь продемонстрировать в настоящей жизни, все эмоции, всё, что накапливается в тебе. Я так и делаю. Меня не трясло до сегодняшнего выступления, когда ты тоже видел… — Том опускает глаза и виновато выдыхает, облизывая тонкие губы.  
Крис понимает — Тома тревожат они. Крис женат, у Криса уже есть замечательная дочка Индия, и они с Эльзой ожидают пополнение. Том не по своей воле чувствует себя лишним, не может избавиться от этого, ему больно, его разрывает, сжимает тисками своих чувств. Но он — актёр, очень хороший, иначе бы ему не верил бы его возлюбленный, и скрывает улыбкой, хоть сердце колет и так сильно, сильно и когда-нибудь он взорвётся, как вулкан от переполнивших его эмоций, они банально перельются через край и станут сжигающей магмой. Он держится. Хиддлстон смотрит на Хемсворта, в его глаза, прикасаясь пальцами к шее, и шепчет — нет смысла повышать голос:  
— Обними меня крепче, пожалуйста, мне так плохо. В этот раз ты смотрел на меня, и я думал, что не смогу выйти, не выдержу, когда буду там, в квадрате.  
Крис молча кивает и прижимает Тома к себе, залезая руками под его куртку, гладит поясницу; Хиддлстон жмурится, положив ладони на лопатки Хемсворта и аккуратно сжав их пальцами. В глазах почему-то щиплет — Том делится с ним своей болью, пускай он молчит, не говорит ничего, только обнимает и дышит. Сердце снова бьётся, как прежде.

  
Том никогда не ревновал, нет, глупо это. На каждой дорожке, на каждом мероприятии, почти всегда Крис появлялся в компании с Эльзой. Это нормально, утешал себя Том, они и должны не показывать, что у них какой-то разлад что-то ещё в этом духе, они должны выглядеть так — примерная семейная пара для публики, журналистов, которые только и хотят перетереть чужие косточки, для фанатов в конце концов. Это нормально. Том это понимал, но не воспринимал, не хотел воспринимать, принимать близко к сердцу. Зубы почему-то сами скрипели, если Крис и Эльза показывали свою любовь: начинали целоваться, далеко не так страстно, чувственно, но такое случалось, как Крис всегда целовал его, забирая всё дыхание, чтобы в груди что-то екнуло иногда хватало только смирённого, почти целомудренного поцелуя, даже скорее касания губами щеки или лба; ещё страшно раздражало — а точно ли это было ли раздражение? — рука Криса спускалась чуть ниже её талии, а Эльза, прижимаясь всем телом, повисала на супруге. Они сияют, как в свете софитов, так и сами по себе, особенно Крис. Том не верит, не верит совершенно, что потом этот же человек сдирает с него одежду, шепчет что-то ласковое и очень влюблённое, так, что кажется, будто это все для него одного.

_Размечтался, Томас, не для тебя одного, ты же забыл, что вы оба актеры, просто кто-то хуже, кто-то лучше._   
  


Том надеется, что играет Крис для людей, а не для них, он почти, почти уверен в этом, на девяносто девять и девять десятых, но маленькое неприятное чувство, что возможность неправоты Тома действительна, даёт о себе знать в такие моменты. Это неприятно, кому уж может быть приятно, когда ты подозреваешь, что тебя могут предать, хотя это глупо, так же, как и ревность, но Том выдерживал, улыбался на камеру, поворачивая лицо то влево, то вправо — отличные ракурсы, мистер Хиддлстон — чувствуя себя, если честно, ужасно. Ещё поначалу ужасно хотелось придушить Хемсворта за эту гребаную фривольность, особенно если учитывать то, что он знает, что Том видит. Кому и что он доказывал в этот момент? Он не стирал оставленную помаду на щеке, губах, линии челюсти, чем ещё больше злил Тома. Но его молчание изводило Криса. Только дети себя так ведут: замолкнуть, спрятаться, закрыть глаза и сделать вид, что ничего такого не существует, просто показалось. Ох, Кристофер, знал бы ты, как это непросто, когда ты видишь поблёскивающее кольцо на пальце, и что происходит перед твоими глазами. Это все давит, не только сама наигранная идиллия, но и понимание того, что за последние несколько-много лет единственной долгой любовью, которая и не любовь вовсе, а дикая горючая смесь — похуже коктейля Молотова — только вместо керосина, дёгтя и чего-то там ещё — привязанность, желание заботиться, получать заботу в ответ, а ещё острая необходимость в близости, душевной, физической, психологической — неважно, была связана с чёртовым Крисом.  
Сложно, по-настоящему сложно притворяться, мол, да, я в порядке, меня все устраивает. К тому же они, хоть и вышло случайно, говорили о том, что с девушками не в счёт, правда, Томас, правда, Кристофер?  
Том хотел бы долго делать вид, что все так и должно быть, но зачем разговаривать, это для плебеев, которые хотят сохранить отношения, а они не такие, нет. Зачем стараться сохранить то, что и так хрупкое, только качнёшь слегка, поправишь — разобьётся вдребезги к херам.  
Том определено хочет найти себе кого-то — это должна быть девушка — и долго ухаживать за ней, светиться вместе на красных дорожках, также приобнимая её чуть ниже талии и не убирая помаду с щеки, в отместку Хемсворту, его принципам и грёбанному образу.  
Ну и кто из них ребёнок? Правильный ответ на ладони — оба. Господи, даже дети ведут себя намного умнее.  
Это должно было закончиться: ссора или окончательный отворот-поворот, расставание. Том никогда не думал, что у него могут быть загоны, просто потому что любишь женатого мужчину, и да, это больно, если невзаимное это чувство, но гораздо больнее, если тебе говорят о любви, тащат в постель, показывают всю свою заботу и нежность, но больше одной ночи он никогда не задерживается — вызывать подозрения не хочет, герой, блять. Действительно, всё сразу станет хуже, если он останется ещё на день. Эгоистично просить остаться, лучше смолчать. И, хотя было обдумано миллиарды раз, что молчать — плохая идея, и окончательно решено столько же, он все равно сжимает губы, игнорируя рвущиеся с языка фразы. Так надо.  
Кольцо на пальце удивительно пугает по началу, на несколько секунд застыть в шоке, не говоря ни единого слова, подняв брови и широко раскрыв глаза — иллюзия ли? Крис решился на ответственный шаг? Это случилось?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты стал моим мужем.  
— И что? Что от этого изменится, Крис? Ты разведёшься, будешь чаще приезжать ко мне и позволишь официально войти в твою жизнь? Нет. Плохая шутка, Хемсворт, я не оценил. Ты можешь лучше, я знаю. Хотя представление хорошее.  
Крис хмурится, качает головой — нет, это точно говорит не Том, не его очаровательный британец, пускай он и был немного невыносимым, требовательным, но сколько требовал, столько и отдавал обратно. Вот тебя и обманули, Кристофер. А ты повёлся, молодец, что сказать.  
— Почему ты мне не веришь?  
Том в шаге от того, чтобы раздосадовано рыкнуть. Серьёзно? Спустя столько лет Крис ещё умудряется спрашивать об этом? Хиддлстон подышал в сторонку, отвернув лицо, чтобы не смотреть на так и оставшегося на колене Криса, покрутил кольцо — замечательно, плюс одна привычка, прямо или косвенно связанная с ним.  
— Зачем мы вообще начали встречаться, Крис? Я не могу так, постоянно видеть, как вы обнимаетесь, как вы делаете всё то, от чего моё сердце протыкается острыми иглами насквозь, от чего мне хочется плакать — зависть душит. Я не могу больше так.  
— Ты тоже поверил, что мы на самом деле такая пара, что глаз не отвести?  
— Крис, — голос мягкий, но какой-то стержень все равно появился, может, усталый тон?  
— Дай мне договорить! — Том тут же же отворачивается и тихо шмыгает носом. — Прости, Том, Боже, я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
— Ты меня уже обидел, сделав предложение. Я же знаю, что ты не станешь ничего менять, а показывать свои собственнические мотивы мне не нужно, Кристофер. Я их видел, чувствовал, причём не раз. Люди, они не чьи-то, они свои собственные.  
Крис утыкается носом ему в затылок, обнимает за живот, крепко стискивая и целуя в шею — не успокаивает, надо было думать раньше, Том напряжён, ничего не делает, молчаливая статуэтка. На уме только и глупая нелепая шутка про плачущего ангела — отвернись, не смотри на мои страдания.  
— Я развёлся, детка. И могу официально принять твою фамилию и указать её в паспорте, — рука тянется к очкам и забирает их. Том жмёт плечом, мол, надень, если хочешь. Наглый, сил просто нет как, австралиец и надевает. Улыбается и легко разворачивает британца к себе. Поцелуй в лоб — я рядом, не оставлю тебя, даже не думай.  
— Хиддлстон, верни мои очки, я не вижу ничего!  
Улыбка становится ещё шире, а Том аж икает.  
— Как-как ты меня назвал?  
— Верни мои очки, кенгуру.  
— Я к тебе с любовью, а ты, Джульетта, блин.  
Том протягивает руку — верни, пока не накостылял.  
— Только после свадьбы, Хемсворт.  
— Эй!

Том шутливо сопротивлялся, уворачивался от тёплых губ, ласкающих его плечи, шею, мочку уха — британец расплавился сразу, и подушка оказывается бесполезной — австралиец мгновенно нашёл его уязвимое местечко сразу. От Криса так просто не спрячешься.  
— Моё согласие не считается, я не выйду, — он пытается убедительно что-то сказать в целующий его рот, но сам прижимает Криса к себе ногами, скрещивает лодыжки, чтобы тот не мог выбраться. А ему не нужно ничего, кроме Тома под ним, его рук, медленно и тщательно оглаживающих плечи, позвонки, затылок, касающихся кончиками пальцев колючих волосков.  
— Я буду вынужден утащить тебя к алтарю, — он улыбается, мягко тянет зубами за нижнюю губу и слышит такое недовольное:  
— Я не выйду за тебя, Кристофер.  
Том кусает Криса за подбородок и поднимает на него поблескивающие от влаги глаза, наитишайше смеётся — Крис выглядит с этими усами немного странно, нетипично для его имиджа, но роль есть роль. Крис — плохиш. Резко сбросил шкуру героя и облачился в злодея.  
— Я похищу тебя и поселю у себя, будешь принцессой в замке под охраной злого дракона. Ай!  
Ещё один укус — Хемсворт ойкает, трёт заросший подбородок, вслушиваясь в ехидный смех его Тома.  
Кровать в номере мягкая, крепкая — ни разу не заскрипела, не было раздражающих стуков по стене из-за обманчиво шаткого изголовья. Томас откидывается на подушки, поправляет волосы — одну из прядок Крис заправляет ему за ухо, следом касаясь непобритой щеки. Крис понимает, почему Тома назвали милым киви — улыбка, слегка краснеющие скулы — из-за бороды не особо видно, но, если присмотреться, заметить можно. Хемсворт улыбается, тычется носом в шею, вдыхая родной запах, а Хиддлстон из-за этого вздрагивает и тихо цокает языком:  
— Не пытайся. Ты не поменяешь моего решения.  
— Хочу тебя съесть, моё сладкое киви.  
Том алеет на глазах, отворачивает голову, и втягивает носом воздух. Хемсворт поступает нечестно, от пошлостей, срывающихся с его языка, британец замолкает — возразить не выходит — перестаёт быть привычно серьёзным.  
— Многого ты хочешь.  
— Твоё гражданство — в первую очередь.  
— Крис!  
Хемсворт хрипло смеётся, зарывается носом в пушистые кудри и едва слышно бормочет на ухо, спустив ладонь на худое бедро — Том с трудом сдерживает стон, откинув голову.  
— Не представляешь, как я дурею от тебя.  
— Из-за тебя я краснею, как школьница.  
Крис пошло улыбается, щекоча шею дыханием.  
— Чудесно. Моя маленькая школьница, впервые познающая, что такое секс, и какие последствия он имеет.  
— Я старше тебя, — ненавязчиво напоминает Том, толкая Криса на спину, чтобы подняться с постели, но Хемсворт перехватывает его за талию и не даёт убежать; британец улыбается и легко проводит пальцем по губам австралийца. — Мне совершенно не подходят юбки, не считая килта, но надевать его ради тебя не буду. И не старайся, я точно не выйду за тебя.

  
Кольцо он убрал в шкатулку и больше не надевал. Куда, прикажете, его надевать, если оно блестело на тонком пальце исключительно тогда, когда они были наедине, будь это огромный дом Криса или уютный дом Тома.  
Хемсворту не нравилось, что Том не надевал кольцо, когда выходил в свет. И ревность, сгрызающая всё подряд, внедрялась внутрь него глубже. Это неприятно для обоих в конечном счёте.

  
— Нам нужно поговорить, сейчас, — Крис поднимается со стула и тащит Тома за собой за рукав, пока никто не видит — ещё чего, чтобы все знали, что на самом деле между ними происходит. На данный момент — доходит до конфликта, Том не следит, что он говорит и к кому обращается — Крису это не нравится, он вовсе не ревнует, нет, просто одна реплика заставила сжать челюсти до скрежета, да и костяшки пальцев хрустнули не тише. Том же знал — опасно играть с Крисом, если не укусит, то откусит всю руку целиком, если попробовать погладить по носику после очередной фразочки, которая так или иначе задевает его достоинство, или просто задевает что-то такое близкое к душе внутри — и Крис становился настоящим зверем, лев, как никак, царь, самолюбие выше всего. Хемсворт не стал бы кусать Тома по-настоящему (а хотелось пару раз цапнуть за нос, чтобы этот британский… засранец закрыл свой рот) или чего хуже — откусывать руку ему целиком, логичнее поступил — посмотрел так, что перехотелось тянуть руки — говорить ему что-то, чтобы тот успокоился, остыл, перестал выжигать взглядом и перебирать браслеты на руке.

_Сбавь обороты, Крис._

— Что, блять, сейчас было?! Какой нахер сцепились, Хиддлстон?! Ты напрочь совесть потерял или как?! — Тихо, едва слышно — Том всё улавливает, не нужно повышать децибелы — но угрожающе, очень угрожающе и зло зарычал Крис, толкнув британца к раковине, не давая ему даже подумать, схватив пальцами за воротник синего джемпера — скоро в самых страшных кошмарах он сниться начнёт.  
— Ты всегда цепляешься к словам, Хемсворт? — флегматично и так наплевательски на чужие чувства ответил Том, смерив Криса взглядом после которого обычно затыкались все, на кого ни посмотри. Но все — не Крис, и он не заткнётся.  
— Будто я не понимаю, что ты имел на самом деле в виду, — раздражённо парировал Крис, наконец разжав пальцы на воротнике. — Не нужно делать из меня дурака, Томас. Даже не пробуй — ни-че-го не выйдет.  
— Ты идиот, Кристофер. Причём полнейший. — Том закатил глаза и отвернулся к нему спиной, включая воду — слишком жарко здесь, и от Криса тоже несёт жаром — ноги бы подкосились, будь Том наивной девушкой, но нет, гордость не одобряет это. Никаких подкашивающихся ног, рдеющих от смущения скул, поблёскивающих глаз от кайфа, закусанной губы… твою мать. Он чересчур истерично завинтил край обратно — рука дёрнулась.  
— Согласен, я идиот, не люблю просто, когда покушаются на моё, ужасно это не люблю.  
Ему насмешливо бросают в надежде уколоть:  
— С каких пор я стал твоей собственностью?  
— С тех пор, — Крис подходит непозволительно близко, хватает Тома за торс и ведёт к груди, тискает — он не успевает ничего предпринять, ни укусить, ни ударить, — как грудастую девчонку, будто у Тома есть грудь, но Криса и её отсутствие устраивает вполне. Он хрипло выдыхает ему на ухо и смотрит в зеркало, как Том закатывает глаза от этого, а сам он накрывает ладони поверх своими, задерживая и не давая их сдвинуть не выше, не ниже. — С тех пор, мой милый Том, как ты согласился быть со мной. Я не считаю тебя собственностью, никогда не считал, но <b>своим</b> считаю давно, — сумев освободить одну из рук, он скользит ею к низу джемпера и резко задирает, оголяя плоский живот, аккуратные кубики, видно дорожку рыжих волос к паху — остальное скрывают джинсы.  
— И это повод делать со мной всё, что пожелается?  
— Не вижу сопротивления.  
— Я не успел тебя ударить, а хочется.  
Губы впиваются ему в шею, но он не реагирует, пытается не делать по крайней мере, молча облизывая свои пересохшие — пока ещё может ровно стоять на ногах.  
— Сильно?  
— Не представляешь, как.  
— У тебя было что-то с ним? — прямо спрашивает Крис, стараясь произносить это жёстче и вопросительно изгибает бровь — Том смеётся, он точно смеётся, покачав кудрявой головой.  
— Я обязан тебе отвечать?  
Рука на груди сжимает почти до красных следов от пальцев, и Хиддлстон тихо шипит, подавив в себе желание обматерить Криса.  
— Я прошу тебя ответить, а не вынуждаю.  
— Ровным счётом наоборот.  
— Ну?  
Британец вздыхает, опускает голову на пару секунд вниз — острые лопатки сильно выдаются вперёд, но затем он снова посмотрел в зеркало, прямиком на австралийца, мельком рассмотрев их руки на своём теле.  
— Я говорил тебе, что ты не первый мой мужчина в жизни — я не лгал. Бен был моим первым мужчиной, не считая опыта на пьяную голову с однокурсником, — на этом моменте у Криса округлились глаза от услышанного, и он с трудом поверил своим ушам, Том продолжил говорить:  
— Мы встречались, когда я только стал разбираться что к чему в театре. Это было прекрасное время, — зубы Хемсворта заскрипели в очередном порыве ревности, а руки ещё сильнее сжали затисканную грудь, подняв джемпер до шеи — Том охнул, сбиваясь:  
— Если ты не прекратишь, клянусь, я что-нибудь с тобой сделаю…  
— Продолжай. Я вовсе не мешаю тебе, — деловито ответил Крис, подавляя в себе собственнические инстинкты, плохо выходит, но лучше уж так, чем получить очередной раз по морде или ещё куда-нибудь локтем.  
— Ты отвлекаешь меня этим, — он указывает на ладони, с силой обхватившие грудь, на бёдра, вжавшиеся в его собственные.  
— Тебе кажется. Давай, я тебя слушаю.  
Томас коротко закатывает глаза и уже опирается ладонями на раковину; ноги почти не держат, и он забыл, о чем вообще говорил.  
— Это было прекрасное время, потому что… мне повезло с ним. Бен оказался очень понимающим, он осторожен, тактичен, не как ты — сразу, и понеслась, — Том за эту фразу поплатился — острые зубы потянули за мочку, и следом добавился язык. Дышать стало значительно тяжелее. — Мы многому научились друг у друга…  
— Обмен профессиональным опытом, как мило, — саркастично фыркнул Крис, прижимая Тома плотнее к себе за живот.  
— Не перебивай меня, — возразил Том и прищурился, шлёпнул по ладони — австралиец тут же убрал руку, но уже на бедро, и британец тяжело вздохнул, наблюдая за его руками через зеркало и кое-как продолжая говорить:  
— Я знаю его близко, также, как и он знает меня. Спонтанно вышло, но нам было хорошо вдвоём…  
— Достаточно.  
— Потом он нашёл своего человека, а я нашёл тебя и жалею об этом. Вся история, доволен?  
Крис усмехается, и Том внимательно следит, как эта усмешка медленно превращается в хищный оскал — пора сваливать, пока не поздно. Но Хемсворт не позволит, и сжимающие живот руки об этом прямо говорят, грубоватые пальцы спускаются под пояс джинсов.  
— Ради всего святого, Крис, ты же не собираешься…  
— Собираюсь что? — спрашивает он, а Том давится стоном и быстро прикладывает руку ко рту, пряча уже пылающее лицо в ладонях. Колени подрагивают, только настойчиво сминающие и вцепившиеся в бёдра пальцы, ладони не дают ему упасть.  
— Хемсворт! Убери руки.  
— Нет проблем, — очень гадко улыбается Крис и одномоментно проводит языком вдоль шеи, оставляя влажную дорожку — Том выругивается, и его ладонь предательски съезжает с поверхности тумбы.  
— Крис! Да что на тебя нашло? — Хиддлстон хмурится, развернувшись обратно лицом и оттолкнув Хемсворта от себя. — Ведёшь себя, как подросток, если не хуже.

 **А ты заставил меня ревновать.**

Крис молчит, но его руки говорят всё за него. Усаживают Хиддлстона на край тумбочки; он недовольно щурится и напрягает скулы — желваки так и играют на лице, растрёпанные волосы и губы, проклятые тонкие губы соблазнительно наливаются кровью — Том то кусает их, то облизывает сразу затем. И о какой выдержке может идти речь после такого?

— Крис, не смей… — слабо сопротивляется Том и шумно дышит от поцелуев в шею, выгибает её, подставляет — рефлексы, чтоб их чёрт побрал, как и Криса. Его — в первую очередь. — Перестань, — он противится, хоть тело выдаёт его с головой — горит в чужих руках, цепляется всё ещё холодными пальцами за плечи, тихо постанывая. Держать себя в руках попросту не выходит из-за этого засранца.  
Колено коротко, но сильно вклинивается между ног Тома — он вздрагивает всем телом с томным выдохом:  
— Хемсворт…  
— Увидимся в машине, — хриплый шёпот опаляет кожу — Том чувствует, как волоски на теле встают дыбом, а ладонь привычно хватает за ягодицу, сжимает. Раздаётся шлепок — Том шикает и в отместку кусает Криса за ухо.  
— Я поеду на другой машине, Люк меня отвезёт, — уже спокойнее констатирует Том, не замечая, точнее стараясь не замечать, хищно поблёскивающих глаз Хемсворта.  
Глупая овечка попалась страшному серому волку.  
Руки вжимают в зеркало, сильно сжимая запястья — след от колец отпечатается на тонкой коже, а его целуют, грубо, глубоко толкая язык в рот — от такого дрожь по телу, этот момент тоже не исключение. Том возмущён, но сплетает чужой язык со своим, кусает — не стоит так прижимать ему руки и не позволять себя касаться. Крис повинуется, привычно прихватывает за кудрявый затылок, перебирает колечки прядей, гладит кожу — шумное дыхание вырывается изо рта Тома, ноги сами собой обнимают Криса за поясницу, а руки устраиваются на плечах, сжимая пальцами ткань пиджака.

_Я сдаюсь._

Крис улыбается в поцелуй, аккуратно прерывая его и по-особому виновато чмокает британца за ухом, легко кусает мочку и отстраняется.

— Хорошо, пусть отвезёт. Но заселяемся в один номер, — Том хочется снова возмутиться, фыркнуть и ударить Криса по плечу — не решай за меня, — но он только щурит свои серо-зелёные глаза, поджимает губы и соглашается:  
— Ладно. С тебя номер, с меня — занести наши вещи.  
— Ты чудо, детка.

  
Они замолкают, синхронно, конечно, куда уж без этого, оба бегают глазами по комнате, лишь бы не сталкиваться взглядами. Том оглядывает шкафчики с мыслью, что пора обновлять, а то невозможно вечно прикручивать и полировать полки, думает, не пополнить ли запасы чая и в целом продуктов, потом переходит на свежевыбеленный потолок — одна, черт побери, радость в жизни — и потом, игнорируя и Криса, и стол, за которым он сидит, на пол. Простая, чуть ли не спартанская обстановка, зато удобно. Крис всё это время залипает, не отрываясь, куда-то в направлении чужих ног, потому что никак не может понять: ковёр Том не кладёт, потому что он не любит ковры или что-то конкретно не так здесь? Возможно, здесь Бобби замешан, щенком был — коврики таскал только в путь. А время-то чертовски медленно идёт, но одну вещь нужно выяснить.

— Ты не ревнуешь меня, Том? — Крис в шаге от того, чтобы вскочить снова и начать мерить шагами чужую кухню. Пальцы до белых костяшек сжимают горячую ложку, которой он помешивает давно остывший чай, и это раздражает и расстраивает. Крис определенно был бы рад, если бы проблема его остывшего чая была единственной проблемой, когда он находится в доме Тома.  
— Советую сменить линзы с розовых на обычные, к друзьям не ревнуют, — один-ноль, Том не выдерживает первым и отодвигает стул, проходится из угла в угол, снова садится. Худая ладонь обхватывает чашку, прихлебывает, почти что опуская туда нос.  
— Но мне казалось…  
— Тебе многое казалось. Вот только два года — это не неделя, не месяц. И я не знаю, о чём нам говорить, особенно если учитывать то, что меня всё устраивает.  
Том пресекает на корню, безжалостно рубит, хоть выражение его лица выражает сочувствие — к самому себе, наверное. Крис этого ожидал, только дурак до последнего будет надеяться на ответное желание поговорить, выяснить, но Хемсворт не такой. Бесчувственная сволочь, без этого никуда, но точно не дурак.

— Я тебе не верю.

Тому хочется ударить по столу ладонью, ему хочется выругаться, швырнуть чашку в стену и разрыдаться, схватив себя за волосы — беспомощно, отчаянно, шансы нулевые. _Он_ упадёт, а **он** не удержит, не сможет, как бы не старался спасти. Глупо впадать в истерику.

— Пойми, Крис. Мне впервые за много лет спокойно, что я не извожу себя ревностью, упрёками самого себя — я делаю что-то не так, когда ты уходил на следующий день. Когда ты не договаривал, переводил тему — я понимаю, что тебе так было проще. Но и ты пойми и прими подтверждённый нашими поступками факт, что нас давно нет. Давай поговорим о чём-нибудь другом?

Но Крис смотрит на него, его глаза пронзительно-голубые, ледяные, но он видит искорку пламени в них — больше затухающего угольком, чем бушующего, как стихийное бедствие. Хемсворт и сам пустил бы слезу — ещё, Крис? Ему непривычно это состояние, когда хочется окунуться в воду с головой, затихнуть, не выплывать — чтобы отдышаться, вдохнуть больше — остаться на дне, словно так и нужно, когда тебе разрывает душу на части. Крис делает глубокий вдох и на мгновение сжимает пальцы — смирись.

**Меняем, значит, тему.**

— Окей.  
— Ты спрашивал про сестёр, как Тесса, вы же лучшие друзья, насколько я помню?  
Крис зависает, тряхнув головой. И с чего он об этом интересуется?  
— Верно.  
— И как прошёл ваш тур? Без происшествий?


	4. maybe.

Тесса абсолютно искренне наслаждается как видом на Эйфелеву башню, так и на сам город в целом, который открывается с одной из крыш Парижа, приятным дорогим шампанским, почти незаметно и поэтому приятно бьющим в голову, новыми знакомыми, болтающими о всякой всячине вроде предстоящих мероприятий или чужих костюмов, и все хорошо. К тому же чуть попозже обещала заехать Бри, так что жизнь кажется ещё более прекрасной, чем обычно. В голове бьет одна мысль, и это почему-то «душно и сладко», хотя плечи у платья открытые, да и лицо обдувает непривычный для города свежий ветерок. Так что разговоры по душам со страдающими, хоть и любимыми друзьями в ее планы не входят, но она краем глаза замечает растянувшегося в гордом одиночестве на диванчике в углу крыши Криса с бутылкой шампанского, поэтому недовольно сдвигает брови, останавливает одного из безликих шныряющих туда-сюда официантов, ставит ему шампанское на поднос и, перекинувшись парой фраз с новоиспеченными приятелями, мол, секунду, сейчас вернусь, стараясь не утопить каблуки босоножек в густом ворсе ковра, все так же царственно, как и всегда, направляется в его сторону.

— Ну и что опять случилось? — Тесса падает на диван рядом, треплет Криса по плечу, чтобы он обратил на неё внимание, ловко подцепляет пальцем обувь и сбрасывает ее со счастливым вздохом. — Почему от половины красивых туфель так жутко затекают ноги? В следующий раз, когда я выйду в свет, я определено надену костюм и оксфорды. Эй, Крис, ты меня слушаешь?

— Слушаю, — Крис переводит немного помутневший взгляд на неё и кивком здоровается, потом меланхолично поводит плечами и прикладывается к горлышку снова, без шампанского говорить тяжело, — чтобы ты поняла, что происходит, то я бросил Тома.

— Вот дурак, — Тесса забрасывает волосы назад и откидывается на спинку сама, тяжело вздохнув, — о чём ты думал, м? Вот скажи мне, пожалуйста, о чём ты думал, Крис? Насколько я помню, ещё какое-то время назад, я своими ушами слышала, что всё у вас порядке и лучше быть не может. Но ты всё испортил, поздравляю. Что Том сделал тебе? Если скажешь, что ничего, то я не знаю… я в возмущении, серьёзно! Ты вроде обычно соображаешь, что делаешь, но при этом, я сейчас вижу, нечто противоположное…

— Тесса, прекрати, ты переживаешь за мои отношения сильнее, чем за свои, — Крис жмурится и недовольно отворачивается, чтобы не слышать поток хоть и заслуженной, но брани. Он заслуживает, конечно, только это и вправду обидно.

— Ох, извини, пожалуйста, я не хотела переборщить, просто я вспылила, и я действительно за тебя переживаю. Извини, — карие глаза лучатся неподдельным сочувствием.

Тесса точеной рукой касается чужого плеча, мол, обернись, а когда Крис снова поднимает на неё глаза, то крепко — если бы он с ней не работал, то никогда не поверил, что в такой внешне хрупкой женщине столько силы — прижимает к себе, наплевав на то, что кружева на любимом платье, которые она так рьяно оберегала весь вечер, помнутся. Крис тёплый, как всегда, на контрасте с ней кажется слишком высоким и неловким, а ещё смешно щекочет шею щетиной и опускает широкие ладони на спину.

— Рассказывай, я не буду, вернее постараюсь не перебивать тебя своими возмущёнными воплями.

Крис тяжело вздыхает и начинает говорить. В процессе у него отбирают шампанское, очень много раз гладят по голове и всё равно возмущаются, но это не обижает, потому что когда он выговаривается Тессе, то становится действительно легче. Она вспыльчивая, но искренне его любит, волнуется как за него самого, так и за его личную жизнь, и это чувствуется.

— Он, кстати, по тебе также сильно страдает или стоит бить тревогу? — в тёмных подведённых глазах плещется настоящая забота, она не улыбается, только смотрит, и Крису от этого ещё труднее говорить.  
— Откуда мне знать, Тесс? Мы год не общаемся. Может, он сейчас встречается с кем-то и давно обо мне забыл, как о страшном сне, — он усмехается и тянется за бутылкой — аккуратная ручка бьёт его по запястью — он убирает назад на колено, не предпринимая больше попыток. Смысла нет, потому что Тесса внимательно за ним следит.  
— Ну, ты ещё живот вдобавок отрасти, и вообще будет замечательно.  
— Тесс…  
— Что Тесс? Я не понимаю, какого чёрта ты ему ещё не написал, раз сейчас сидишь тут, рассказываешь мне, право, душещипательную историю о том, как ты, — она деловито кашляет, и её голос становится немного тише, — похерил свой шанс вашего совместного будущего. Хемс, ты вправду такой глупый или притворяешься?  
— Мне надо остыть.  
— Тебе надо перестать пить, это в первую очередь. А ещё, — аккуратный палец несколько раз стучит по виску австралийца, — очень хорошо подумать о том, кого ты можешь потерять раз и навсегда. Понимаешь меня?

Крис кивает, вздыхает, а потом неожиданно подаётся вперёд. Тесса думает, что он собирается снова обняться, но ошибается, потому что сухие губы тыкаются куда-то в район ее подбородка, а потом пытаются попасть выше. Ну, что ж, давайте так. Она мажет помадой по чужой щеке, прислоняется лбом ко лбу, легонько, по-дружески прихватывает чужую верхнюю губу. Ничего сверхъестественного, дружеское лобызание, как они иногда делают, но Крис, видимо, считает иначе, потому что прикусывает чужой язык и опускает ладони на плечи.  
Клатч начинает пронзительно верещать — Бри снова поменяла классический рингтон на чужом телефоне на свою любимую песню, и это скорее мило, чем пакостно — и теперь есть повод отстраниться.

— Мы так не договаривались — это первое, второе — Бри, я не могу не ответить.

Крис расстроенно поджимает губы, глядя на то, как Тесса осыпает свою возлюбленную сотней милых прозвищ и обещает ей быть через десять минут внизу, и снова тянется за бутылкой шампанского, которую у него безбожно отобрали.

— Смотри. Вот я сейчас ухожу, потому что, Хемсворт, я всё, конечно же, понимаю, но у тебя есть Том, а у меня здесь жена. Понимаешь? — мимика и жесты Тессы все ещё лучше любых наград говорят о том, что она чудесная актриса. — Я с Крисом, каким, ну тот, который Тор, сейчас спущусь, жди.

Упомянутый Крис, который Тор, кивает.

— Да-да…

— Не «да-да», а слушай меня, вни-ма-тель-но, Хемс, — Тесса напоследок касается губами его щеки в качестве поддержки и жеста понимания, параллельно ища свои оставленные неподалёку босоножки. — Поэтому ты должен ему написать, он должен тебе ответить, и в конечном счёте вы должны всё решить, иначе я на тебя обижусь. И, да, дай мне знать, когда вы снова будете вместе, хотя бы смс отправь вместо звонка, если выдастся свободная минутка. Ну, ты понимаешь о чём я. Увидимся! — смуглая ладонь, словно выточенная из кости, треплет Криса по волосам заботливым материнским-дружеским жестом, и она, подхватив найденные босоножки, шлёпает по ковру в направлении лестницы, делая вид ещё прекраснее. Нет, Тесса не только настоящее искусство во плоти — почти как Том — но и замечательная подруга.

  
Хиддлстон усмехается, щурит глаза и коротко облизывает губы — не так больно, как было. Ему всё равно, правда, Крис взрослый мальчик, свободный, самодостаточный мужчина. Он пережил — Крис не сказал ему, что Эльза беременна во второй раз, закрутился, завертелся в делах, вылетело из головы. Том ещё тогда почувствовал неладное, словно его обманывают этой показной любовью, словами насколько искренними, настолько и лживыми, вот только он не наивный мальчик, который поверит и будет доволен происходящим. Изводя себя в истериках, что он не может сказать — «пошёл вон из моей жизни» — он ломал себя, казалось, и его кости также ломаются, как и его душа, если от неё что-то хоть осталось цельного.  
Сердце кольнуло — мелочь, ерунда. Но он точно убеждён, что Крис даже и не хотел воссоединения, раз Тесса, а не он сам, заставила его задуматься какую же херню он творит с собой, с Томом, с их отношениями — только какими, к чёртовой матери.

  
— Удивительно, как Эльза спокойно отнеслась к тому факту, что несколько месяцев ты разъезжал по городам в компании очень симпатичной девушки, — Том разочарованно — он определенно разочарован в Крисе, по лицу видно — поджимает губы и хватает себя за рукав рубашки, потому что нужно перебирать хоть что-то. Хемсворт кусает себя за язык, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего.  
Словами вернуть не выходит. Он любит и чувствует, что Том ещё не до конца стал немой статуей, он тоже хочет вернуться, и любить, как он может. Не та любовь, от которой кричат из-за радости. Эта любовь прибьёт их.  
— Том, не нужно, — Крис опускает голову, лишь бы не смотреть, хотя прекрасно знает, что ничего не было.  
— Не нужно что? Смотреть правде в глаза, что ты меня бросил из-за неё? Вот только отговорок не надо, всё равно не поверю.

Крис теряется, злится и не выдерживает.  
— Как ты мог подумать об этом?!  
— Легко и просто? Счастливая семейная пара, а я так — лишний фрагмент в цельном пазле под названием «сердце Криса Хемсворта»

 **Паяц** , — думает Крис и напрягается, хмурит брови, только бы не ляпнуть это вслух.

Он не хотел ругаться с ним, повышать тон, но в Томе накопилось много боли — уже не удержишь, рвётся наружу, и не остановить.

— Ты несёшь чушь. Я люблю тебя в конце концов!  
— Люблю и поэтому буду спать со своей женой, а потом без извинений, без всего, и с Томом?! Это так не работает, Кристофер! — Том вздрагивает от своего же голоса, а потом позорно сбегает куда подальше, в гостиную, почему-то зная, что Крис последует за ним.

Он бросает последнее, это заденет больше остального, не обдумывая:  
— Ничего, что ты трахался с кем-то на стороне, а я всё равно тебя люблю до сих пор? — Хемсворт разозлился за долю секунды, но это капля в море по сравнению с яростью в душе Хиддлстона, которая бушует ураганом до сих пор.  
За эти чёртовы два года он успел понять, что страдал по этому долбанному Крису абсолютно зря.

_О, спасибо, ты снова мне напоминаешь то, что сам разрешил._

**Правда глаза режет, милый?**

В отличие от Криса, Том держал обещания всегда. И сейчас сдержит.  
Ладонь хлёстко ударила по чужой небритой щеке, Крис закрыл глаза и поджал губы — заслужил, очевидно. Тому не будет стыдно за это ни позже, ни через какое-то ещё время.

 **Ожидаемо с твоей стороны, Хиддлс.**

_Ты заслужил это._

Немой диалог глазами и молчание. Нет подходящих слов, чтобы всё высказать, удаётся только смотреть друг другу в глаза и ждать подвоха.  
А он есть?

**Красный, Анастейша, остынь.**

_Идиот…_

Чужое тело рывком давит к стене, и Том едва выдыхает, тяжесть сильно жмёт на рёбра, кажется, что кости вот-вот затрещат. Он больно сжимает за короткие волосы, вынуждая Криса зашипеть и обхватить за свою шею, чтобы вновь заглянуть в синие глаза, но не утонуть в них, не в этот раз.  
— Что на тебя нашло?  
— Ещё одно слово, что ты меня любишь или хочешь быть со мной, и я клянусь, я разобью тебе лицо несмотря на то, что оно мне сильно нравится.  
— Я люблю тебя.  
— Ненавижу, Хемсворт. Я тебя ненавижу…  
Отвесить бы ему ещё одну пощёчину и оттолкнуть, чтобы знал с кем имеет дело.  
Чужие пальцы едва поглаживают его шею, большой палец спускается к ключице и почти не касается — тут же руку перехватывают и сжимают так сильно, что запястье немеет.

_Ты превышаешь все границы, Хемсворт. Даже не думай._

— Жить без тебя не могу.  
Том лишь усмехается, и горько, держит чужую руку крепко.  
— Ты повторяешься, Крис. Эту сказку ты рассказывал мне так часто, что уже тошнит от неё. Новее ничего не придумал за пару лет?! Я не верю ни одному твоему слову, я видеть тебя не хочу! — Том поневоле срывается на крик, он злится и кричит на Криса впервые за все года, сколько они знакомы. Были ситуации, когда он мог повысить голос, немного, но сейчас он способен только кричать, от обиды, от того, как Хемсворт с ним поступил, и какой он мудак, идиот. И его совсем не отпускает, Крис даже усмехается — столько брани со стороны Хиддлстона он ещё не слышал. В свою сторону тоже немало, он только слушает и пристально смотрит на Тома.  
Заслужил же в конце концов.  
Любопытно смотреть на того, кто до сих пор сидит в твоём сердце, с корнями, но вас ничего не объединяет.  
Вот только ещё разрыдаться у него на плече, как девчонка, не хватало.

— Зачем ты приехал? — Уже тихо спрашивает он, не смотря в глаза — опасный трюк, затянет, и всё пойдёт прахом. — Я не прощу тебя, и… не нужно мной манипулировать, Хемсворт. Два года дали мне многое понять о тебе.  
— Я знаю, что ты меня не простишь. Я знаю, что ты не забудешь мой отвратительный поступок по отношению к тебе, — Хиддлстон усмехается, отпускает чужую руку и намеревается уйти, спрятаться в одной из своих комнат и не выходить, нечего Хемсворту здесь больше ловить.  
— Ты все ещё играешь по системе Станиславского, Кристофер? Попробуй отличать реальность от роли, иногда помогает.  
Крис не понимает, о чём говорит Том, вопросительно выгибает бровь.  
— Только я больше не приеду к тебе, чтобы повесить новые занавески в твоём доме. — Хиддлстон мило улыбается, хлопает его по плечу и толкает от себя — _пусти, нам не о чем больше говорить._  
Хемсворт вздыхает.  
Том ему этого никогда не простит, несмотря на то, что тогда они уже были не вместе. Не друзьями, не приятелями, как думала общественность, смотря на этот роскошный дуэт двух людей, которых объединяло многое, чем просто работа в масштабном проекте.  
Не стоит ворошить прошлое, не стоит даже заглядывать в него хотя бы на мгновение — будет невыносимо больно.

Томас сдвигается в сторону, но Крис не даёт этого сделать, хватает за плечи и сжимает. — Я прошу тебя, послушай.  
Он выпрямляет спину, поднимает голову и смотрит прямиком в голубые глаза — _валяй._

— Мне чертовски жаль, что я сделал тебе больно, но я не мог иначе. Ты не заслуживал таких отношений.  
— Прости меня, каких, блять, отношений?! — Хиддлстон снова взрывается, и на этот раз ещё сильнее, без криков не обходится. Горло саднит, но Хемсворт сам напросился на этот разговор, так пусть терпит. — Где мы любили друг друга несмотря на то, что скрывались, только и делали, что прятались, чтобы нас никто не видел вместе, но мы плевать на это хотели?! Таких отношений я не заслужил?! Ты, чёрт тебя раздери, понимаешь, что ты говоришь или нет?! — Томаса мелко затрясло от гнева, и лучше Крису замолчать, ничего не говорить, пока он способен держать себя в рамках приличия.  
И уже не выдерживает Хемсворт, он рычит и больно припечатывает спиной к стене:  
— Ты не заслуживал того, чтобы постоянно скрываться от этих грёбанных папарацци, которые только и делают, что вечно суют свой нос куда не надо, наплевав на ебучую журналистскую этику! Я отпустил тебя, потому что любил и хотел, чтобы ты, блять, был счастлив с другим человеком! Потому что ты заслуживаешь нормальных отношений, без секретов, без этих пряток по углам, не таких, какие были у нас! Ты заслуживаешь гораздо лучше, чем это…  
— Лучше всего этого? — Том своим ушам поверить не мог, он мотнул головой и продолжил, хоть и не хотел: — Лучше всего этого, Крис? Ты был моей семьёй, придурок! — Голос у Тома сорвался, и он закашлялся, попытался перевести дыхание.  
Крис вытягивал из него все силы. Грёбаный энергетический вампир.  
— Никто, подчёркиваю, никто не был также близок ко мне, как был ты! Я трахался на стороне, потому мне не хватало тебя рядом катастрофически! С девчонками не в счёт, а, Хемсворт?!  
— Идиот! — Громко рыкает Хемсворт и резко хватает Тома за затылок, держит, не даёт ему вырваться.  
— Мудак! — Вскрикивает в ответ Хиддлстон и снова бьёт Криса — на этот раз твёрдым кулаком — по щеке, замахнувшись.

Удар обжигает, трезвит мысли. Неприятно и больно. Крис смотрит в его глаза, слышит тяжёлое дыхание.  
Том и сам не ожидал, что ему захочется врезать Крису, он растерян, но злость во взгляде не утихает, вспыхивает зелёными всполохами. Костяшки саднит.

Адреналин бьёт в висках, бешеная пульсация по всему телу. Необъяснимая страсть и безумие, воздух раскалён до предела и сложно вдохнуть, чтобы не задохнуться. Сложно не смотреть в эти глаза цвета океана. Они непривычно тёмные, почти чёрные, из-за перекрывших всё пространство зрачков.

Раз, два, три, и что-то внутри щёлкает.

Хемсворт прижимается к чужим губам своими одним рывком, вжимая Тома в стену ещё сильнее. Том теряется, хмурится и смыкает свои губы:  
— Не смей меня трогать, Хемсворт! Не смей! — Крис подавляет своим напором, опять, и Том стонет в целующий его рот, ругаясь, тянет ближе к себе за воротник. Нужно оттолкнуть, только руки ведут по шее, пальцы сжимают волосы на светлом затылке, чужие ладони жмут к горячему через одежду телу, и всё летит к чёртовой матери в очередной раз, когда обжигающая ладонь Криса спускается к пояснице, чтобы обхватить.

— Даже не думай сбежать от меня, — шепчет ему в губы австралиец, и ему в ответ:  
— Без тебя решу, что мне делать.

Не поцелуй, скорее утолить жажду близости и утонуть в чувствах с головой, как раньше.

Крис целует грубо, смазано, с частицей власти, — покорить и вынудить остаться на своей стороне — и Том отвечает ему яростнее, кусает губы, проходится по ним языком и снова кусает почти до крови — Хемсворт шипит. Он сдаётся.  
Кто кого ещё собрался подчинить? Том сам может подчинить себе кого угодно, и Крис не являлся никаким исключением.  
Сейчас он тихо стонет между поцелуями, пока худые ладони <i>любовника</i> ведут вдоль груди, слегка царапая.  
Но и этого недостаточно.

Воздуха становится ничтожно мало, и Том разрывает поцелуй, сбито дыша и удивленно смотря на Хемсворта; тот сразу широко улыбнулся, довольный таким исходом событий.

_Какого хрена сейчас было?_

**Не говори, что тебе не понравилось.**

— Истеричка, — хрипло произносит Крис, запуская пальцы в кудрявые-кудрявые волосы Тома, тянет немного назад, вынуждая запрокинуть голову, прикасается губами к шее, и Хиддлстон снова тяжело дышит, пытаясь оттолкнуть. Выставил ладонь между ними, наделано нахмурившись, — его глаза улыбались, хоть губы и сжаты в одну полоску.  
— Ты ничем не лучше, Хемсворт.  
— Поэтому ты разрешил мне тебя поцеловать, Томми? Я так соскучился по тебе, — горячее дыхание обожгло мочку уха Тома, тот едва не застонал, но быстро взял себя в руки, не позволяя себя целовать, закрыв Крису рот своей ладонью. Очень не вовремя настигают воспоминания.

  
— Чёрт, Хемс, почему раньше не позволял себя касаться? — Усмешка на тонких губах обжигает шею, пальцы тянут за волосы, и Крис перестаёт дышать, пытается, не выходит — много контрастов, прижали животом к ледяной стене, руки за спину — Том, оказывается, тот ещё фетишист. Хриплый стон срывается с губ, тонкие пальцы ведут по бокам, опускаясь на поясницу и резко давят на неё — _прогнись_. Крис подчиняется. Молчит, назло, и горячо дышит на стену, только бы не сдуреть с концами. Он обнажён, но Том одет, и это… нечестно. Содрать бы этот чёрный костюм, откинуть и коснуться подтянутого тела, провести языком по чувствительной шее и взять до звёздочек перед глазами. Ангелок с золотистыми кудряшками и улыбкой, но дьявольской, он стонет из-за него — Том сегодня волен сделать всё, что захочет.  
Долбаная мания Тома к чёрному цвету. Спасибо, что глаза не стал закрывать — Хемсворт не выдержит, и его вот-вот колени затрясутся. Покорителю женских сердец это не должно быть свойственно.  
— Ну, же? Я жду ответа, детка.  
«Не доверял тебе», хочется ответить Крису, и после добавить: «Не люблю, когда на мою пятую точку имеют виды». За это он получит, лучше промолчать, позлить. Или свернуть на другой путь.  
— Не считал нужным. У нас и без этого было всё хорошо, — лаконично отвечает он и дёргает плечами — **развяжи, мне не нравится.**  
— Да-а? — Насмешливо тянет британец и рассматривает напрягающие мышцы загорелой спины. Слишком правильно, нет укусов, засосов, царапин. О, надо же, грешник резко стал послушным мальчиком. Не изменял.  
Том хрипло смеётся и впивается зубами в чужую шею, не целует — метит, язык проходится по следу. Крис едва удерживается на ногах, сглатывая слюну.  
— Хренов самец, — сипло отзывается он, прижимаясь горящей щекой к стене, стараясь унять жар по всему телу. — Пожалуйста, Том…  
Не послышалось? Крис просит?  
— М-м-м? — Делает вид, что не понимает, о чём это просит австралиец, исследует поясницу пальцами, гладит ямочки. Кусает мочку — Крис снова напрягается, задушливо хрипит, а ведь галстук даже не на нём.  
— Я прошу… хватит.  
— Хватит? — Том отходит, пропадают и горячие пальцы, и обжигающие губы. Крис недовольно стонет.  
— Верни.  
— Ты же сказал «хватит».  
Хемсворт громко цокает языком, выгибает шею и вздыхает.

**Пожалуйста.**

— Возьми меня. Вставь мне, трахни. Блять, Том, прошу. Я хочу твой член внутри.  
Хемсворт проклинает себя за эту фразу и покрывается мурашками, Том прихватывает его за затылок, дергает за короткие волосы. Сухой шёпот раздаётся над ухом:  
— Мой мальчик просит большего?

**Чтобы тебя, Хиддлс!**

— На колени, — чёткий приказ слетает с сухих шероховатых губ, и Крис ему повинуется.  
— Лицом ко мне и не вздумай кусаться, — небрежно похлопывает по небритой щеке. — Приступай.

  
— Хемсворт, — почти угрожающе рыкнул Том, схватив Криса за шею и заглянув ему в глаза. Крис поначалу испугался таких зелёных глаз британца.  
— Мне хреново, я терпеть не могу, когда мне жарко, а ты делаешь ровным счётом наоборот, у меня давно никого не было. Вернее, очень давно, — он щурится, хмыкнув. — А ты сейчас пытаешься меня соблазнить и затащить в постель. Так будь, пожалуйста, добр. Заткнись наконец и приступай!

Повторять Крису, что делать, не приходится, болтливый горячий рот снова заткнут поцелуем, и Том отвечает на него с плохо скрытой жадностью, цепляется за австралийца, скользит чересчур холодными руками по широким плечам. Хемсворт хватается за рубашку, дёргает за пуговицы, и Хиддлстон шикает, подавив желание высказаться о порчи чужого имущества. Он останавливает Криса, перехватив за запястья и прохрипев:  
— Я сам. Ты не умеешь расстёгивать рубашки по-человечески, сколько бы лет ни прошло, — Том спешно вытаскивает оставшиеся пуговицы из петель, усмехаясь. — И ты продолжаешь вести себя как дикарь, пытающийся разобраться, как пользоваться благами цивилизации  
— Ты наблюдателен, как и прежде, Том.  
— По крайней мере умею долго носить одну и ту же вещь.  
— Я предпочитаю, — Крис разводит полы рубашки в стороны и сдёргивает её с худых плеч к локтям, усмехаясь. — расправляться со всеми преградами, мешающими мне достигнуть необходимой цели.  
— Звучит слишком заумно, даже для тебя, Крис.  
— Ты просто не заметил, как я изменился.  
— Взаимно, как никогда, Хемсворт.  
Крис забирает поцелуй с приоткрытых губ Тома; их руки путаются между собой, цепляются друг за друга, и футболка скользит по разгорячённому торсу, остужая. Том вздрагивает, вечно горячий, обжигающий Крис — холодил, тёплые губы скользят по изящной шее, Хиддлстон с трудом дышит, что-то душит изнутри, сдерживая стоны. Британец весь был таким, до боли внизу живота чувствительным, несмотря на свою внешнюю холодность.  
Только подставляется под ласки, пускай и мимолётные — Крис не любитель долгих прелюдий. Всё и сразу, и это, чёрт подери, заводило.

— И многих ты целовал этими губами? — Большой палец скользит по припухшим губам, давит на нижнюю и заставляет приоткрыть рот. Том щурится, хоть возбуждение давно послало его рассудок к тем ещё чертям, прям как в его глазах. Самые что ни на есть черти. Он смыкает губы, и горячий язык проходится по фалангам, Том втягивает щёки, поднимает взгляд на него — Хемсворт грязно ругается и быстро вытаскивает палец, хватает за шею и больно прибивает затылком к стене. Хиддлстон развратно облизывает губы, демонстрируя кончик языка и втискивает колено между ног Криса, почти не нажимает, дразнит.  
— Мне начать перечислять? Некоторые целуются даже лучше тебя, да и с ними проще управиться. То ещё блаженство, — синие, точь-в-точь как у Криса, глаза хитро блеснули, пока рука на шее не сжалась сильнее, и он не застонал, с хрипотцой и низко. Хемсворт снова почувствовал себя подчинившимся, только рука на чужом кадыке говорит об обратном.  
— Не играй со мной, Хиддлс, — грубым движением разводит длинные ноги, широко, чтобы поднять под ягодицами, предварительно огладив их, сжав, отвесив по ним шлепок. Том усмехнулся, опять, он вечно усмехается, хотя больше смеётся над попытками Криса подчинить его.

_Не тот уровень у тебя, милый, не тот._

— Чёртовы джинсы, — выругался Хемсворт, едва не вырывая застёжку молнии на джинсах Тома трясущимися пальцами, корит себя за то, что чертовски истосковался и не может контролировать себя. — Ничего проще дома носить не можешь?  
— Напоминаю, ты в мои планы не входил. И не должен был входить. Но нет, ты ведь всё снова решаешь за меня, — он раздражённо выдыхает и слезает с рук, ловким движением расстёгивая ширинку и молнию на других джинсах, едва не закатив глаза.  
— Что ты там медлишь в конце концов?  
— Ты всем во время секса приказываешь? — Усмехается Крис, поднимает чужую ногу под коленом, ведёт по внутренней стороне бедра пальцами и получает ладонью по этим пальцам.  
— Ты — исключение. Нежнее, зверь, я не очередная твоя пассия.  
Хемсворт тихо хмыкает, вжимаясь в худое тело своим, обратно толкнув к стене, заводит ему руки над головой. Том дёргается для вида и, не скрывая явного раздражения, закатывает глаза.  
— Для нежности ты слишком размечтался.  
— Ты бы ещё мне руки связал, Крис. Серьёзно?  
— Идея хорошая, — Крис прикусывает за мочку и тянет, — воспользуюсь ею в следующий раз.  
— Никакого… следующего раза!  
— Уверен?  
— Пошёл к чёрту, — зашипел Том, впиваясь поцелуем в чужие губы и обхватывая ногами за поясницу, удерживаясь за плечи, чтобы не рухнуть — по ногам предательски прошла дрожь.  
Рядом с Крисом тело не собиралось слушаться от слова совсем.  
Том грубо проезжается спиной по стене, прошипев нечто оскорбительное — Крис слетел с катушек, озверел, прижимаясь всем телом к хрупкому — но только на вид — Тому, вдавливая в непрочную стену, сжимая его тело сильно, ревностно — следы и через пару дней будут отказываться сходить. Том не понимает, как и зачем дышать ещё с того момента, как его впервые поцеловали, он жадно глотает воздух носом, почти задыхаясь, ему не дают элементарно вдохнуть. Хемсворт отказывается давать ему слезть, привести себя в порядок и уйти.  
— Вижу, как ты против, — насмехается Крис, охватывая руками всё больше и больше Тома, плотно прижавшись бёдрами к бёдрам — британец шипит и зло прожигает взглядом исподлобья. Точь-в-точь Локи, даже в неподобающем для него виде — полуобнажённый, с синяками по всему телу.

**И кто теперь слишком сильно вживается в роль, милый?**

— Если что-нибудь мне сломаешь, — рыкает в поцелуй Том, закусывая чужую губу, выгибаясь под напором ладони, раздраженно хватающейся за каждую косточку на спине — словно количество позвонков пересчитывает. Том не хрупкий, не переломится, если надавить сильнее, но дохера нежный, ему так не нравится. Хемсворт вроде бы и не девушка, чтобы обращаться с ним нежно. Хиддлстон почти голый, на Крисе — смятая Томом, его пальцами — футболка. Отдаёт блядством, и он сдирает её с австралийца, царапаясь и отбрасывая. Его трясёт от ожидания близости, сложно контролировать действия.  
— Разобьёшь мне лицо, помню. Ты меня обижаешь, Томми, — ниже бормочет Хемсворт, цепляя зубами резинку светлой ткани боксеров, сильно с кожей сливается — Том в момент втянул живот и замер, не шевелясь и не дыша, быстро-быстро моргая. Ему что-то сцепило руки.

_Экспериментатор хренов._

  
— Когда ты… успел… — Он изумлённо посмотрел на свои связанные запястья — крепко, так просто не распутать. Женская рука ловко закинула этот несчастный галстук на полку, Том даже не понял и не помнит, когда — незначительная мелочь. Ещё бы вспомнить, кто именно это сделал. Попробуй это сделать, когда возбуждение бьёт точно по вискам, а влажные губы касаются там, где нельзя, распаляя ещё больше.  
Злополучный крючок он разместил именно здесь, откуда свисают его руки — вовремя решил перевесить к полке или же убрать его совсем, повесить картину.  
— Унизительно, — прошептал Том, дёрнув руками — Я думал, что ты выше всей этой грязи, Кристофер Хемсворт.  
Всё слишком удобно, чтобы Крис чувствовал себя грёбанным самцом. Король без свиты и короны.  
— Выше. Если ты вспомнишь, Томас, то так я поступал с тобой очень редко. Относился с нежностью, никогда не позволял себе подобное, как в данный момент, но… по-другому тебя сейчас не успокоить, — лаконично отвечает он и переводит взгляд на полку. Они парируют словами, как мечами или шпагами, и одни взгляды пересекаются, как отточенные лезвия.  
— Я и не просил меня успокаивать. К тому же трогать, лишать меня движения и привязывать к чему-либо.  
— И кто же у тебя был такой смекалистый, что галстуки на высоких полках оставляет? — Крис поглядывает на него снизу-вверх, усмехаясь усмехаясь с такой ревностью в голосе, в интонациях — это ощущается в его жестах. Том снова огрызается, словно это поможет:  
— Тебя это не касается. Развяжи мне руки!  
Связанный в руках, беспомощно свисающий и стонущий Том, висящий на крючке — вбит надёжно, если и упадёт, то сам Том и непременно в сильные руки австралийца — пожалуйста.  
— Чш, не порть момент, — нагло ответили снизу, ладони горячо огладили длинные ноги от тазобедренных косточек до сжимающихся пальцев ног. Трезвый и незамутнённый рассудок помахал ручкой, а здравый разум перестал быть здравым, а может ли он таким вообще быть, когда подключается язык, и между бёдер стало слишком влажно, кожа загорелась от очередных укусов.  
— Чтобы ты ни творил… Мне. Не. Нравится. — Том отчаянно пытается делать вид, что именно он контролирует ситуацию, что это не он сейчас полураздетый и связанный, что все так, как должно быть. Но нет, не получается.  
Кое-кто тщетно старается чеканить каждое слово, а голос предательски подрагивает.  
— Как насчёт чего-нибудь такого? — Крис поднимает на Тома поблёскивающие от возбуждения глаза и замечает, как у того дёргается жилка на шее.  
Язык быстро равномерно скользит по члену через ткань несползшего белья — оно всё ещё на бёдрах, и Том разочарованно вздыхает, сильно зажмурившись.

_Не смотреть вниз — не смотреть — не пытаться опустить голову._

Тряпица тонкая, молочно-белая, сливается с бархатистой кожей — та становится ещё более чувствительной. А есть ещё куда?  
Влажный кончик касается головки и тут же исчезает. Донёсся тихий стон, протестующе дёрнули руками. Крис знает, что от подобного у кого угодно снесет крышу. У Тома тем более, поэтому не посмотреть на него сейчас — грех. Крис поднимается с колен — хренов рыцарь без страха и упрёка — и оказывается на одном уровне с головой Тома: тот облизывает пересохшие губы, на шее бьется вена, желваки дёргаются на скулах, подрагивающие ноги сведены, тяжело дышит через рот.

**Злой и возбуждённый Том, какая прелесть.**

— Кристофер, блять, Хемсворт…  
— О, да, я та ещё блядь, малыш, — похабно отдаётся по животу, ещё ниже, язык коснулся тазобедренной косточки, Крис спускается ниже — с тонких губ срывается жалобный всхлип, тело в его руках каменеет, но горит, так жарко, причем им обоим. Знает же, какой эффект это даёт.  
— Боже, Хемсворт, замолчи, прошу тебя…  
— Не верю, что ты горишь желанием прекратить, — Крис поднимает голову и любовно рассматривает еле заметные морщинки на лбу нахмурившегося Тома, попутно вычерчивая узоры огрубевшими подушечками пальцев на впалом подрагивающем животе.  
Он трется щетинистой щекой и носом о ногу, ловит почти неслышный вздох и несильно прикусывает тонкую кожу на бедре. Сдирает бельё с длинных ног, быстрым движением вбирает головку в рот, щекоча языком уздечку, мучительно медленно выпуская и облизываясь.

_Не разучился, надо же._

А это крайне нечестно.  
Сверху, больше не сдерживаясь, гортанно стонут, хнычут, скулят. Так вот, где еще нужно.  
— Пожалуйста, хватит, я прошу тебя, Крис, хватит, — хрипит Том, поджимая ноги, сумев упереться кончиками пальцев в пол, его тело дрожит от касаний.  
— Как скажешь, — Крис вновь встаёт, сдержав нахальную ухмылку, и вместе с тем быстро ведёт рукой от низа живота до шеи, оглаживает костяшками пальцев, потом спускается огрубевшими подушечками к груди, рисует что-то, а затем резко сжимает правый сосок. Том выгибается настолько, насколько ему позволяет поза, вновь отрывая ступни от паркета, протяжно стонет, жмурится, почти извивается. Крис молчит, зная, что так будет ещё хуже-лучше, разве что хмыкает, замечая, как Том нервно сглатывает слюну и тяжело дышит приоткрытым ртом.

— Крис…

Башню сносит от того, каким Хиддлстон умеет быть, сколько в нём разврата, похоти, страсти. И только для одного Криса. Пальцы оглаживают набухшие ореолы — выкручивают и оттягивают — болезненно-неописуемый кайф. Хемсворт редко был груб с ним — Том любит нежность, любит медленно, плавно, неспешно, полностью задохнуться в чувствах и ощущениях, как сейчас — только ласки жёстче, испытание этой чёртовой выдержки, которой не осталось.  
Крис учился — первый опыт, в отличие от Тома — и ставил интересы британца выше своих, хотя бы в постели — равносильно. И быть с ним грубым Крис себе не позволял до этого момента.  
— Предупреждал же, что стоит держать себя в руках.  
— Иди нахер, Хемсворт…  
Зубы смыкаются на соске, добавляется язык.  
Томас резко дергает руками, почти падает из-за этого — долбаный крючок и долбаный галстук вокруг запястий, еле-еле получается его подхватить. В воздухе слышатся лишь тяжёлые вздохи и бормотание вперемешку с руганью.  
— Чёрт, Крис…  
— Приятно?  
Том, который очевидно больше не в состоянии сказать ни единого слова, опускает голову на грудь, но не кивает — рано сдаваться, когда есть силы.  
Крис осторожно касается левого соска кончиком языка, целует, кратко сжимает зубами и отпускает.  
— Видели бы тебя сейчас все твои бывшие…  
— Может замолчишь? Твой стереотип убеждённого натурала давно разрушен. Так что немедленно развяжи мне руки, Хемсворт.  
— А если я не хочу этого делать? Гармонично со стенами смотришься, и картины сюда не нужно.  
Том закатывает глаза, призывно вжимается в чужие бёдра своими, поднявшись на носки — больше для опоры, чтобы освободить руки, — и врезать по наглой физиономии, Хемсворт снова всё испортил.  
— Тупее всех моих бывших, — скалится он, и Крис больше себя не сдерживает — резко и быстро хлопает ладонью по округлым ягодицам. Тому стоит следить за языком и в моменты сильного возбуждения, и злости. Во всех ситуациях.  
— С чего такая агрессия?  
Британец прикусывает себя за язык и выгибается, через силу втягивая горячий воздух — дышать он разучился. Бледная грудь поднимается при глубоких выдохах — захотелось расцарапать чужие плечи, если бы не галстук, сдерживающий такое очевидное желание.  
— Дай-ка подумать… — Том притворно щурится — наперекор облизывает свои пересохшие губы, невозможно смотреть на это — ничего не припоминаешь, года два так назад? Когда ты меня оставил, порвал со мной без единого объяснения, почему ты так сделал, и какие были предпосылки, если они были, к этому? Ты думал, что спустя время я легко тебя прощу и приму с распростёртыми объятиями у порога? А теперь подумай, с чего я, действительно, агрессивно к тебе настроен.  
— Почти психуешь, — он улыбается, на нервах играет, зная, как это опасно, — прямо-таки настоящая истеричка, Хиддлстон.  
— Никто не спрашивал твоего мне-…что ты сейчас сказал?! Хемсворт, ты! — Договорить не дают — закрывают рот, слишком быстро, смазано — губа горит от укуса, обошлось без крови, Том протестующе мычит в поцелуй, шипит в чужие губы, кусая их — <i>нежнее, сказал же, придурок.</i>  
Но Крис не слушает, укусы только сильнее распаляют, он кусает тонкие губы и врывается в рот языком, слыша сдавленный стон с ругательствами в придачу — кто-то очень плохой мальчик.  
Тому остаётся подчиниться — других выходов нет, переплетает языки и требует поцелуев, глубоко, долго, пока в лёгких не заколет, с тем самым проклятым звуком, отдающим пульсацией по паху — от одного поцелуя уже можно кончить.  
— Запомни, — низко, с хрипотцой заговорил в целующие его губы Крис, сжимая пальцы на пояснице — Томас дрожит, целует и хрипло дышит — он проиграл в этой маленькой войне с самим собой. — Мне наплевать кто у тебя был, кто у тебя может быть, кто у тебя сейчас — никого, подозреваю. Так ведь?  
— Ты знаешь ответ, и знаешь, что нам так не стоит делать, — хмыкает Хиддлстон, чувствуя, как затекают руки. — Развяжи, мне больно.  
Крис, кажется, его услышал, тянется рукой к запястьям, но не развязывает. Нарочно гладит, дразнит, касается тонких пальцев, не позволяя разорвать поцелуй.  
— Твоя совесть работает удивительным образом, — усмехается Крис и обжигает приоткрытые губы выдохом, трёт выступающую косточку на удивительно изящном запястье, слегка отодвинув галстук, хватает за самый край. — Ты разрешил мне себя поцеловать, трогать там, где нельзя по-твоему мнению, но ты ведь даже не пытаешься меня оттолкнуть. Отсюда я делаю вывод – я всё ещё нужен тебе, — ухмыляется он, ведя свободной ладонью по оголённому боку.   
— Ещё чего… размечтался, Хемсворт, — злобно, хотя с зажмуренными глазами он выглядит мило, шипит Том, самостоятельно пытаясь развязать руки, раз Крис какого-то чёрта, тянет время. — Я в тебе не нуждаюсь.  
— Поэтому дал мне шанс?  
— Совесть, представь себе, замучила, — снова огрызнулся Хиддлстон, беспомощно свисая с опущенной головой, волосы, над которыми он конкретно сегодня зачем-то возился, как знал, безнадёжно растрепались. — Поэтому и позволил приехать, даже поговорил с тобой, но на это, — он поднял взгляд на Криса, хмурый, но все такой же, — я не давал тебе никаких разрешений, самодовольный кретин.  
— Себе-то веришь?

Крис, чёрт бы его подрал, заглядывает ему в глаза — Том вздрагивает от ледяного взгляда — властный, подчиняющий, прожигающий насквозь. Ему хочется вжаться ещё больше, но дальше только в стену, а через неё никак.  
Он специально все так подстроил, это какая-то форма извращенного удовольствия — когда ты не хочешь, но на тебя смотрят **так**. Одновременно возбуждающе и плохо. Это просто хорошо спланированный психологический трюк.

— Ты веришь себе? Своим словам?

Том коротко усмехается, ехидный смешок на его влажных губах — только что облизнулся, слишком быстро сохнут, как и горло. Он смотрит в синие глаза, неотрывно, почти не моргая. Разглядывает мельчайшие детали: обветренный нос, рефлекторно закусанная губа, но неглубокие морщинки на лбу говорят о том, что Крис предельно серьёзен.

— Своим словам я верю больше, чем тебе.  
— Точно?

Хемсворт **определённо** издевается всеми этими вопросами, его рука на галстуке, статично, пальцы сжимают край, он даже не касается ладони — дистанция. Отвратительная и в то же время восхитительная игра: «У кого первого сдадут нервы».

— Да.

Точка. Крис быстро дергает галстук за край — ткань сползает с запястий, виднеется красный след — переборщил, перетянул. Теперь больше не важно.

Наперекор своим словам, своим угрозам и обещанным — придуманы на ходу, провалившаяся защита — Крис пробил в нём все барьеры, которые мог. Смог, выпендрёжник, ему это не должно быть свойственно, поменялись ролями.

Галстук отлетает куда-то на пол, всё равно куда, Тому нужно пару секунд, чтобы совершить непоправимое, на состояние аффекта не свалишь.

Он худыми порозовевшими ладонями — вся его аристократическая бледность пошла к чертям — хватает Криса за щеки, за уши, запускает пальцы в волосы на висках, возможно чересчур сильно дёргает, но ему теперь все равно, держится за шею обеими руками, и, тяжело рвано выдыхая, целует, пытается вылизать чужой рот изнутри и снаружи. Теперь не его очередь давиться раскалённым — от количества гнева и похоти на кубический сантиметр — воздухом и удивляться — мягко сказано, но яростно отвечать поцелуем на этот порыв — Крис ожидал любого исхода, но не этого: его кусают, и он шипит, со стороны слышно хриплый смех, языки сплетаются, от мокрых звуков по телу проносятся мурашки.

Хемсворт в это время тщетно пытается понять, как существовать, он мысленно ругается, редко выдыхает через нос и скалится, потому что невыносимо душно, нестерпимо горячо и совершенно непонятно, какого вообще этот до кончиков волос воспитанный британец сначала орал, отталкивал, и врезал, чтобы до Криса дошло, а теперь — эта ебучая синхронность, преследующая их много-много лет. Это стало настолько привычным в их общении — одновременно среагировать на что-то, повернуться друг к другу за одинаковое количество секунд.

Ещё удивлялся — почему же их фансервис так быстро пошёл вверх. Действительно, Крис, почему. Потому что вы такие _друзья_. А ещё — любовники, вот только бывшие.

Только друзей не вжимают так сильно в стенку, не пытаются вытащить душу одними глубокими, прерывистыми поцелуями, и уж тем более не хватают за бёдра, ягодицы, бока — что выходит уцепить. И с ума этим не сводят.

Крис вцепляется жёсткой рукой в талию — от этих изгибов перед глазами плывёт, второй — за шею, настойчиво запускает язык в обжигающий рот, наслаждаясь вкусом чужих искусанных губ, путаясь пальцами в волосах — **держи себя в руках, Хемсворт**. Выдержка подводит в который раз.

Том отстраняется, придерживая рыкнувшего Криса руками за плечи и в который раз убеждаясь, что Крис — самый настоящий зверь, проводит по загорелой коже большими пальцами, заставляя того поежится и дёрнуться. Его взгляд хищно скользит по крепкой, немного жилистой шее, одна из вен маняще выпирает, на ней неплохо было бы оставить каких-нибудь пометок, если бы была возможность это сделать, по волевому подбородку, линии челюсти, отмечает уже проявляющиеся на щеках следы от его пальцев — не сойдёт ещё день, и вот натыкается на ответ. Крис смотрит, не отрываясь, немного наклоняет голову, создаётся ощущение, будто он ждал, пока Том вдоволь им налюбуется. В глазах — такие привычные бесята, а от напряжения, царящего между ними из-за этой идиотской версии игры в гляделки, искрится воздух.

— Передумал?  
— Не надейся.

Это перерыв перед очередной порцией безумия. Том судорожно, но крепко вцепляется в короткие волосы Криса, тянет на себя, чуть ли не царапает затылок ногтями и целует-целует-целует, кусая чужие губы, вылизывая их, запуская язык внутрь, и Крису осталось бы только смириться и позволить ему делать, что хочет, но не сегодня, не в этот раз. Тома грубо вздёргивают за шею, припечатывая к стенке, тот проезжается по ней спиной — неприятно, немного трезвит, но этого недостаточно, чтобы прекратить; он усмехается в поцелуй, разрешает насиловать свой рот языком, разрешает себе стонать в его рот, рука с шеи пропадает, оказывается на ягодице — перебор, Крису нельзя давать слишком сильно почувствовать себя главным. Против воли обнять бёдрами, скрестив ноги на спине — шла бы к чёрту эта гордость.

Том с трудом понимает, что эти пальцы — часто представлял их в своих каких-то больных фантазиях — в нём. Тело не каменеет, но будет проще, если расслабиться и отдаться этому, хоть дышать раскалённым воздухом очень неприятно — выхода нет. Не этого он хотел сейчас, точно не этого. Его не раздирают, лишь медленно и осторожно растягивают, в совокупности с поцелуями по всему телу, куда выходит попасть — терпимо, он прикусывает губу и сдавленно дышит каждую секунду через рот. Сучонок Хемсворт, подготовился — смазки у Тома не было, последний флакон закончился очень давно.

— Сильно больно?

Надо же, Крис интересуется, как чувствует себя Том после того, что сделал, вернее, к чему подтолкнул. Хиддлстон бы ему снова врезал, но после того, как два пальца надавливают на нужную точку, а потом выскальзывают, оставляя лишь раздражающую холодную пустоту внутри, Том поджимает губы и шепчет-шипит в шею, прикусывая чужое ухо, чтобы до этого мистера дошло:

— Верни свои грёбанные пальцы туда, откуда вытащил.

Крис качает головой из стороны в сторону, как игрушка-болванка, и цокает языком.

— Где же твоя хвалёная британская вежливость и манеры?

Том рыкает сквозь зубы, но когда пальцы второй руки — мешающие кольца он не снял — задевают подбородок, он подставляет шею под трепетные и поэтому ещё более возбуждающие касания, а потом прожигает серьёзным взглядом — <i>не отвлекайся</i>. Пальцы Криса нервно дёргаются — о, надо же, переживает — пока он снимает бельё рывком и после переступает через него. Больше никакой преграды между ними нет.

— Тебя попросить?  
— Знаешь, был бы рад.  
— Заткнись и займись делом?  
— Давно пора.

Крис приподнимает его над полом, широко разведя длинные ноги в сторону, чтобы было удобно обоим, и Том цепляется ими за талию, часто дыша через нос, крепко схватив любовника за шею — он держит, не даст упасть, сорваться с края потрясающего и болезненного кайфа, хотя ненормально. Это ненормально, так не должно быть.

— Я так скучал по тебе, детка, — шёпот по шее, губы почти не касаются уха, слегка прикусывает зубами, добиваясь хриплого выдоха, неужели так нравится дразнить. До победного конца? Крис вжимается в Тома всем телом, шумно дышит — тяжело контролировать себя, практически невозможно, когда так хочется поступить по-своему — направляет и ловит короткий вскрик в поцелуй, моментально прерывающийся, чтобы съязвить, как же иначе. Будто это поможет перестать видеть яркие всполохи перед глазами, ослабит боль в животе, и что-то, сжимающее глотку, отпустит, чтобы полноценно вдохнуть.  
— Помолчи, молю.  
Он чувствует — Тому больно, совсем неприятно: жмурится, шипит и хватается за плечи самыми ногтями, начинает сползать по стене — по ногам жар, выжигающий все нервные окончания.  
— Я сейчас с ума сойду, — хрипит Крис, дыша в изгиб шеи и перехватывая под коленями. Том подрагивает — даже медленное дыхание отдаёт болью.  
— Ты бы в меня ещё дубину полноценно вогнал.  
Хемсворт усмехается, как может — сиплый выдох, хоть голос у него есть, на большее не способен, находясь в плену тугих мышц. Двинется — он точно сорвётся, как с цепи, если только Том не попросит.  
— Не могу больше ждать.  
Том издевается над ним, молчит, не в силах сказать и слова. Тело не было готово, он сам не был готов.  
Крис тянет губами за мочку, трётся носом об его шею.  
— Я не хочу причинить тебе вред. Понимаешь?  
Томас ехидно усмехается: вред причинить Хемсворт не хочет, а как член засадить по самую гортань — так пожалуйста. Боль медленно отступает, уже лучше. Член распирает чересчур сильно, и Том незаметно прикусывает нижнюю губу, доводит своим игнорированием австралийца.  
— Томас. Уильям. Хиддлстон.  
Британец победно улыбается, внезапно хрипло рассмеявшись. Он сам дуреет — уже сдурел — и от обстановки, и от самого Криса, от его рук — это своеобразный фетиш, слишком лично, только между ними. Том легко касается колючей щеки пальцами и невесомо мажет своими губами по чужим, сбито прошептав:  
— Трахни меня, — и добавляет с гадкой усмешкой. — Если у тебя получится.  
Криса как холодной водой окатывают. Он удивлённо таращится, но не может ничего сказать — на мокрые поцелуи уходит весь кислород, что есть. Нет смысла противиться, если хочется так сильно, что внутри сейчас все взорвётся. Том улыбается в поцелуй, хватается пальцами за остриженные волосы на затылке — его очередь лапать за всё, что удаётся схватить — и тихо стонет, проталкивает язык в рот, крепче стискивая ногами за бока, едва удержавшись от первого толчка — осторожно, на пробу — не сопротивляется, но рассерженный тон в этом мычании слышно  
— Ну, же, — он нетерпеливо ёрзает, из-за чего голова кружится и сложно сфокусироваться на потемневших глазах. Теперь видно светлую радужку, почти серая — ему до отключки неописуемо хорошо. Всё определённо пошло не **так**. Он не должен был позволять себя целовать, трогать, позволять себе сдаться и получить желаемое — чёрт, этот подлец до сих пор горяч, огнетушители здесь будут бесполезны, сводит с ума одним блядским взглядом синих глаз — **этого** не должно было быть совершенно. Стон срывается с тонких губ, больше болезненный — от жара внутри всё тело ломит, и это — упереться пальцами в плечи, принимая глубже, насколько позволяет поза, слишком ласково провести по коротким волоскам ладонью и сжать, чтобы Хемсворт недовольно зашипел — кажется правильным. Он зол, они оба в гневе друг на друга, Том — в частности на свое поведение, повёлся, опять, и на Криса — хренов зверь. Крис — на Тома, его стервозность, когда тот обижался. Обиженным сейчас он не выглядит. Том схож с греческим божеством, пребывающим в экстазе, Господь, прекраснее всех божеств в мире. Сам Микеланджело был бы в восторге от его тела, если бы ему предложили слепить статую по образу Тома. Но сейчас этот Аполлон английских кровей принадлежит Крису и никому больше.  
— То говоришь, что тебе не нравится, а теперь устраиваешь родео, — Крис касается губами яремной впадины, легко прикусывает за кадык, поднявшись выше своеобразной цепочкой поцелуев — Хиддлстон глушит стон, прикусив губу.  
— Я говорю «быстрее», идиот, а не то, о чём ты, — Том водит бёдрами с хриплым, на грани с болезненным выдохом, пытаясь прекратить — попробуй ещё объяснить своему собственному телу, что так не надо делать и нужно закрыть рот, перестать стонать — не выходит.  
Широкая ладонь накрывает чужую, длинную, холодную, жилистую, на что он дергается и вцепляется пальцами в загорелую кожу, точно надеется оставить синяки, несильно глубокие борозды от ногтей как напоминание о себе и о том, как делать не нужно, если планировался обычный разговор.  
Крис мощно толкается — его дёргают в этот момент за отросшие волосы к себе, и он шипит — плечи и так горят от царапин — Том вскрикивает от избытка эмоций, от всего, что происходит, избытка Криса в нём — он глубоко, они отдаются друг другу целиком. Все возникающие мысли только о нём, и это похоже на помешательство. Чертёнок, то жадно пожирает взглядом, то стискивает бёдра до онемения сильно — сколько звёздочек сможет насчитать в этот раз, когда страсть уляжется, и останутся силы на ласки — гортанно рыкает; мурашки стадом носятся вдоль спины и тихие стоны вырываются сами по себе — невозможно вести себя прилично.  
— Сукин ты сын, как же я хочу тебя…  
Том хрипит, выгибается и больно вцепляется зубами за ухо, сбито шипя и продолжая взаимный обмен любезностями:  
— Как же ты меня заебал, Крис Хемсворт. — И ещё фраза из ненормативной лексики на немецком, с отчётливым рыком на каждом слоге. Он выругивается, а Крис смеётся на это, только пах раздражающе сводит — ругающийся Том действовал на Криса, как афродизиак — чёртов сучонок, смеётся. Усмехается в приоткрытые для него губы:  
— Я даже ещё не начинал.

Крис до сих пор не понимает, почему всё то, что должно принадлежать, как минимум, женщине оказалось и идеально сошлось в одном Томе: чертовщинка во взгляде, вечно обкусанные и поблёскивающие от слюны губы, впивающиеся в спину ногти и эти стоны, переходящие в негромкие всхлипы.

Он откидывает голову, опирается затылком на стену и протяжно стонет, проходясь пальцами по чужому затылку — пытается удержаться и не упасть — Крис знает, как вести себя с ним, чтобы получить его целиком, он касается губ, целует, перехватывая чужой язык, но не останавливается — Том давно перестал трезво соображать и думать, способен лишь только стонать и кусать в ответ, по-бабски сжимая и царапая чужие плечи.

— Сильнее…  
— Ты сводишь меня с ума, — тихо стонет в горящие от поцелуев губы Хемсворт, жадно накрывая их снова, и снова, заметно ускоряясь — ему скулят в ответ:  
— А-ах, Крис… прошу… разреши мне…

Крис пьёт чужие стоны и ответно отдаёт свои, один долгий на двоих тонет в сомкнутых губах. Он размашисто двигает бёдрами в своём темпе — быстрее и резче — упираясь в проклятую точку, из-за которой Том сорвал голос — чёртово воздержание. С трудом удерживая громко выстанывающего Томаса Уильяма, чёрт бы его выдрал, Хиддлстона — в ушах звенит — своими руками, больно сжимая пальцами — бледные ладони ложатся поверх, расцарапывают кожу, и Крис хрипло стонет, переходя на рык. Стена нагрелась от горячего тела, Том цепляется отчаянно сильно, жмурится и дышит часто-часто через нос, захныкав от приближающейся с каждым толчком разрядки, словно это поможет держаться на той грани, плавно подкатывающейся мелкой дрожью в коленях и животе — ноги дрожат больше всего, надоедливо сползают с поясницы.

— Кончи для меня, детка, — властно шепчет Крис между поцелуями, мерно вгоняя член под углом — Тома забавно подкидывает из-за трясущихся ног, рук — нечем удержаться, пока тёплая волна не простреливает внутри, а живот становится липким; уши закладывает, и перед глазами у обоих грёбанные фейерверки кислотных цветов. Хиддлстон дрожит, схватившись за шею Криса, и держится, хоть Хемсворта колотит после оргазма не меньше.

Том тяжело дышит, вздрагивая от малейших касаний — Крис снова его целует, устраивая ладонь на затылке, невесомо поглаживая ушную раковину большим пальцем, стирает выступившие слёзы на лице Тома, продолжая загнанно дышать, как зверь — перед глазами плывут звёзды, но этого оказывается мало. Его ещё держат, руки Криса надёжные, не дают ему рухнуть на пол, никогда не давали. Он опьянён, смотрит на него, ловит тот же взгляд в ответ и дуреет ещё больше, хрипло проговаривая в целующие его губы:  
— Хочу тебя… ещё…  
Крис еле приходит в себя, прислушиваясь к бешеному ритму их колотящихся сердец — так и пробьёт все кости — рассматривая цветные круги перед глазами, никак не уходящие прочь — долго хотел, но он и не жалеет о случившемся, как и Том, судя по его расслабленному лицу. Приподнятые уголки губ превращаются в полноценную улыбку, когда Хемсворт чуть ли не с изяществом и осторожностью схватил Хиддлстона на руки — совсем худой и лёгкий, как ему кажется — унося на просторную кровать в спальне; остаётся держаться за плечи и позволить в очередной раз — к сердцу он не подойдёт, Том этого не допустит, пускай все его мысли занимает бесящий своей целеустремлённостью Крис.

Как впервые влюблённые друг в друга подростки — облюбовать все углы по пути в спальню. Том смешно сводит плечи от прохладных стен и цепляется пальцами за короткие волосы, не разрешая прервать череду поцелуев, изредка постанывая в чужие губы и кусая за нижнюю — чисто из вредности. Кажется, это привычно — время в разлуке даёт о себе знать — захлопнуть дверь ногой с небольшим грохотом, британец не придаёт этому значения, потому что так надо. Это и вправду неважно, когда он рядом, и в его глазах плескаются ничем неприкрытая страсть и желание — Том окончательно и бесповоротно тонет в этих синих глазах — пусть произойдёт так, как должно произойти, допустил ошибку — расплатится. Он не будет противиться.  
— Не дразни меня, — добродушно хмыкает Крис и кусает Тома за подбородок, укладывая разгорячённое тело на холодную постель; он вздрагивает, и шумный выдох вырывается из приоткрытых губ. В глазах ещё плывёт от контраста — ледяные простыни и обжигающее тело Криса сверху, его пальцы скользят вдоль бёдер, и Том покрывается мурашками, пытаясь сделать вдох. Хемсворт не торопится в этот раз, изучает податливое ему одному тело сначала взглядом — сжирает, как хищник, дорвавшийся до сочного стейка. Хиддлстону даже немного смешно от такой ассоциации, от того, насколько австралиец жаден. И этого неистового зверя нужно немедленно успокоить, пока есть возможность это сделать, пока не поздно. Том мягко касается подушечками пальцем колючих щёк и гладит, вынуждая смотреть прямиком в глаза. Отлично, он почти попал в ловушку и постепенно сдаётся под ласковыми касаниями, покоряясь Тому и уступая — уважение к старшим прежде всего. Он усаживается на кровать — та коротко скрипнула — продолжая рассматривать Тома — в темноте видно, как переливаются его глаза. Манит, нестерпимо сильно манит.  
— Можешь нажать? — Том вкладывает небольшой пульт от гирлянды в руку Криса, забрав с прикроватной тумбочки. Перевозбужденное сознание подкинуло идею, картинку, утверждает, насколько красиво разноцветные огоньки будут отражаться на их коже. Нет, бред полнейший, и идея второсортная. Лучше сделать всё в темноте, чтобы не было стыдно с утра. — Обещаю, тебе понравится, — заговорщически произносит Хиддлстон с ухмылкой на лице, залезая на чужие колени, горделиво выпрямляя спину и расправляя плечи — царящий он; Хемсворту нужно это признать и перестать заявлять свои права. Маленький мальчик Том возмужал и берёт под свою власть, что посчитает нужным, необходимым.  
— Доверюсь тебе, так и быть, — с усмешкой произносит Хемсворт и собирается зажать кнопку, но британец почему-то не улыбается, как минуту назад. Снова замыкает. Том опускает руки на чужие плечи — спокойный жест по отношению к любимому — быстро ты меняешь собственное мнение — человеку, но у него словно на голове появляется иллюзорная корона; в глазах огоньки — как отблески несуществующих здесь свечей; лопатки чуть ли не касаются друг друга — спину стягивают несуществующие доспехи; отнять ладони — и лучшими украшениями для них будут скипетр и держава — ты ведь царствуешь здесь и только ты. Но в глубине души всё не стабильно, как в мнимом королевстве-мирке — и в нём небезопасно, хотя со стороны может показаться, что это совсем другое и никакого отношения не имеет. Чёрт, ложь покрывает ещё одну ложь и так по бесконечному циклу, пока сам мир не разорвётся на части. Его кроет, его дико и нещадно кроет от того, как это произошло.

_О да, проходи, будешь чай, мы же будем просто говорить, не так ли? Давно ты себе лжёшь, Томас?_  
  


Он не собирался этого делать, никакого «посидеть на коленях», никакого «хватать и целовать». Никакого «посмотреть в глаза и потонуть». Никакого «довериться тем рукам, что придушили к херам твою душу». Гадко, мерзко, противно, отвратительно от самого себя.

— Я так не могу! — Он немедля слезает с кровати, накидывает на себя первую попавшуюся вещь и отходит к окну — ему нужен воздух, какая-то часть свободного пространства без Криса. Тот сразу реагирует, поднимается следом и хочет взять за руку, погладить, но Том ограждается, потому что так надо. Потому что он не хочет показываться таким, каким он был каких-то пару лет назад, когда ему было наичудеснейшим образом для самокопания хуёво. Они не близки, и это просто секс, ничего более. Молчание изводит.

— Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь после, но я не хотел, чтобы ты так себя чувствовал.

— Ты не понимаешь. — обречённо произносит Том и прижимается лбом к стеклу окна, задёрнув халат на теле. В его глазах слёзы, и Крис видит их, но не решается подойти ближе, невесомо погладив по плечу. — Ты никогда не любил мужчину, женатого мужчину, — он тихо вздыхает, не давая слезам покатиться вниз по лицу. — С которым у вас ничего не может быть… вам нельзя показывать своих чувств. Любить друг друга, потому что это приведёт к совместной гибели, быть друг с другом, когда это необходимо — судьба всё решила за вас заранее кто с кем будет. Крис, ты и понятия не имеешь, как мне было больно. Как мне больно сейчас, и как я корю себя за то, что позволил себе слабость. Ты не представляешь, как я ненавидел тебя первое время, пытался избавиться от всех счастливых воспоминаний, но данная функция у человеческой памяти отсутствует, — Том шмыгает носом и усмехается, вымученно улыбаясь сквозь слёзы. Хемсворт слушает, ему нечего сказать в ответ. — Я знаю, что ты меня не использовал, как бы я не хотел так думать. Я дал слабину, понимаешь? Продержавшись два года, я сдался и больше не могу стать таким же. Твои чувства мне этого не позволяют.  
— И я сам тебе этого не позволю, — Крис шепчет в шею, невесомо целует, и Том подставляется, но через секунду отстраняется и закрывает всё волосами, помотав головой.  
— Мы не можем. Для чего, Крис? Зачем я нужен тебе, когда у тебя есть всё, что ты желал? Ты оставил меня, когда я больше всего нуждался в тебе, — он поджимает губы и обнимает себя за плечи. Так глупо, взять и расплакаться при нём, показать всего себя, когда хотелось иного. Так глупо…  
— Я больше не мог мучить тебя… думал, что ты устал от меня, от нас. Дал свободу, чтобы тебе стало лучше. Ты думаешь я сразу тебя отпустил? Ошибаешься, — он снова приближается, и Том не сдвигается в сторону — дальше само окно, а через него, увы, никак. — Мне никогда не было так тяжело отпускать кого-то, осознавать тот факт, что тебя в моей жизни больше нет. И я не смог смириться с этой мыслью, иначе-  
— Иначе бы тебя здесь не было. Старая песня, Кристофер. Мы это проходили. Дважды в одну реку нельзя войти, — Том тихо вздыхает и плотнее закутывается в халат, опустив глаза куда-то вниз.  
— Кто тебе сказал, что нельзя? Это же бред! — Хемсворт хмурится и разворачивает Тома к себе лицом, вынуждая его посмотреть в свои глаза, мягко прихватив за подбородок пальцами. Том смотрит и молчит, не зная, что и сказать. Или знает.  
— Бред, но факт остаётся фактом…  
— Это даже не факт, я совершил ошибку, я это признаю-  
— Крис, — Хиддлстон устало выдыхает, убрав улыбку с лица. — Я прошу тебя, хватит. Мы оба виноваты друг перед другом, и я прошу прощения за случившееся, потому что я себя не контролировал и…  
— Я его не принимаю.  
— Этого следовало ожидать.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты извинялся за свои чувства, потому что они взаимные, совсем как раньше. — Крис осторожно спускается ладонью к шее, запуская пальцы в тёмные волосы, касаясь затылка. — Мы можем всё вернуть, если ты тоже этого хочешь. Я не могу избегать тебя, я не могу… — Хемсворт тянется к тонким губам, медленно сокращая расстояние между их лицами — Том не отходит, закрывает глаза и разрешает забрать нежный поцелуй. Он отрывается первым и едва слышно шепчет:  
— Я избегал тебя, как мог. А сейчас попался в ловушку. Каков гарант, что твои слова не пустые, Крис?  
— Я люблю тебя. Моё сердце разрывается в щепки от одной мысли, что я больше не смогу коснуться тебя, не смогу ощутить тепла твоих губ и тела. Меня всего разрывает от этого на мелкие куски. — Он жмурится и осторожно вжимается в чужой лоб своим, огладив плечи, обтянутые махровой тканью.  
— Красиво говоришь… но тебе важнее моё тело, судя по словам.  
— Это не так, — Крис встряхивает его за плечи и заглядывает в глаза. Том не позволяет — он ограждается, не прерывая зрительного контакта, но Крис так и чувствует растущую между ними стену. — Тысячи обещаний не хватит, чтобы искупить мою вину перед тобой.  
— Ты сияешь, совсем как солнце, — Том слабо улыбается, легко скользнув пальцами по чужой щеке.  
— Ты похож на угасающую звезду, Том. Почему? — Только улыбка на лице Криса не расцветает, затухая с каждой секундой. — Я не хочу расставаться с тобой, одна мысль, что я больше тебя не увижу, никогда — убивает меня.  
— Всё из-за тебя, Крис. Я устал от твоих обещаний, которые ты не привык держать. Может с кем-то другим, но не со мной. Я не хочу ворошить прошлое, — он поднимает на него взгляд, аккуратно отодвигаясь. — Ты должен отпустить меня. Прошу, Крис, если ты любишь меня, то ты сделаешь это.  
— Я не смогу, — Хемсворт мотает головой, удерживая Тома за руку. — Дай мне шанс.  
— Ты превысил количество попыток, Кристофер.  
— Поэтому я помню, как ты спишь до трёх, а потом стараешься бесшумно вылезти из кровати, чтобы не пропустить утреннюю пробежку? Как ты съедаешь один банан за другим, когда читаешь очередной сценарий? Как ты зачитывался допоздна, а мне приходилось уносить тебя в кровать? Ты ведь помнишь, как мы вместе смотрели фильм при всей съёмочной группе, якобы случайно так близко прижавшись друг к другу?  
— Крис… не нужно.  
— Я помню, как ты забирал всё одеяло, а на утро — залезал на меня, крепко обнимая, — он осторожно притягивает Тома обратно к себе, прямиком смотря в глаза и легко улыбаясь. — Как мы любили друг друга под ночным небом…  
— И находили созвездия, а ты рассказывал мне какие-то забавные истории, но… Крис, мы не должны. — заканчивает за него Том, кивнув и невесело улыбнувшись.  
— Я помню всё, что происходило с нами, и не хочу забывать. Кто бы у тебя не был сейчас, ты мне нужен, — не касаясь чужих губ, шепчет Крис, ощущая на своих горячий выдох с долей отчаяния:  
— Мы не можем…   
— Доверься мне… 

Нужно было подумать прежде, чем делать и ничего бы не было. Можно было что-то придумать и избежать!  
Только от себя не убежишь. Том пытался — добегался и попался, как глупая мышка на сыр в мышеловке.

  
— И сколько тебе придётся разыгрывать влюблённого дурачка? — хмуро отозвался Хемсворт, наблюдая за исчезающей в воде тёмной макушке. Вода в бассейне прохладная и должна остужать, только Крис, наоборот, заводится от этой новости с пол-оборота. Но они этого проходили не раз, и можно было бы привыкнуть, но не может. Ревность, чтоб её. То самое ощущение, когда покушаются на то, что тебе невыносимо сильно дорого. Тому почему-то смешно с реакции, и Хемсворт обижается на это, скрестив руки на груди и закатив глаза. Хиддлстон изящно выныривает, откидывает мокрые волосы назад и заправляет несколько прядей за уши — Крис фокусируется на стекающих по телу каплях, отчётливо виднеющихся будь то в ложбинке под шеей или ключицах, и сползающих по груди к животу. Как же легко привлечь его внимание такой банальщиной.  
— Кто сказал, что разыгрывать? Она мне понравилась, — спокойно отвечает он, расцепляя руки Криса, хоть тот слабо сопротивляется, просто потому что обидно. Он тихо хмыкает, когда худые ладони идут вдоль его бёдер, сминая ткань шорт. Том прикусывает нижнюю губу, посмотрев на Криса снизу-вверх, задерживаясь на голубых глазах, постепенно становящихся тёмными с каждой секундой. Опять завёлся.  
— Хочешь вернуться в свободные отношения?  
— Мне не хватает женской ласки, — без капли раскаяния признаётся Хиддлстон, поднимаясь ладонями по животу, чтобы Крис потерял контроль напрочь. Но он держится, уже тяжело дышать, воздух раскален, но держится. — Ты должен выполнять супружеский долг, но находишься со мной. Ревнуешь меня, зачем-то, к мимолетному увлечению, при этом позволяешь себе спать с Эльзой. Мы на равных, Хемси. — Он сцепляет руки на затылке Криса, тянет пальцы в волосы и сжимает, вынуждая зашипеть.  
— На равных?  
— Потому что, — Хиддлстон касается губами мочки уха, целует хрящ, шепча с придыханием и пошло улыбаясь. — ты единственный, кого я хочу видеть в своей постели обнажённым, и подо мной, — спускается поцелуями по лицу, продолжая говорить: — Я тот ещё бабник, но по-настоящему я любил только несколько девушек, а из мужской половины — Бен. Сейчас — я люблю тебя, и мне хорошо с тобой. Кто бы у меня не был, я всё равно возвращаюсь к тебе, как и ты ко мне. Взаимное притяжение, — он останавливается перед губами Криса, слегка наклоняя голову и прикрывая глаза. — Давай, иди ко мне. — Крис послушно прижимается к тонким губам, Том сразу же углубляет поцелуй, вжимая Хемсворта в бортик бассейна, целуя жадно и сладко, по собственнически схватив за ягодицы – Крису не хочется прерываться, только прижать Тома к себе, скользя ладонями по его телу, и целовать, пока хватает дыхания. Всё остальное становится не таким важным.   
— Достаточно убедительно? — улыбается Хиддлстон, потянув Криса за губу и оборвав поцелуй, шумно выдыхая. Хемсворт притягивает его обратно к себе, хрипло шепча на ухо:   
— Ты убедишь меня окончательно, когда окажешься в моей постели.   
— Тебе придётся долго меня уговаривать, чтобы я добровольно оказался под тобой, любовь моя, — вторит Том, томно выдыхая от прикасания к обжигающему телу. 

  
— Это почти изнасилование, — шепчет он, с трудом выталкивая воздух из лёгких и жадно вбирая обратно — Хемсворт блокирует кислород. — Только терзают не моё тело, а я сам измываюсь над своей душой. Ты убил меня, Крис, и пытаешься воскресить.  
— Снова твои метафоры?  
— Нет, это наша действительность. Моя душа мертва, и вряд ли она восстанет из мёртвых.  
Крис коротко вздыхает, хватая Тома за талию:  
— Прекрати, — и целует, не в силах слушать эти метафоры, являющиеся правдой.

Он убил. Схватил и задушил их любовь голыми руками; совесть не мучила, не скреблись чёрные кошки с гладкой шерстью на душе, пока не стало тошно, что хотелось кричать от боли и отчаяния. Да-да, в шутку, но в пункте «избегать» совершенно невинной игры «Поцеловаться, жениться, убить» Том указал именно его. И в следующий раз убил бы тоже Криса. Это было местью за разбитое сердце — избегать его, обрывать всевозможные пути пересечения. Крис тоже не безгрешен. Верное решение — отменить ожидаемую встречу, а потом корить себя; скурить половину пачки за раз, получить по затылку ладонью от старшего брата и вынужденно прослушать высокоморальную лекцию, пока внутри что-то сгрызали, чтобы от этого не осталось ни следа. Вероятно тоска, желание увидеться, нужда пересечься. Извиниться за принесённую боль. Ему тоже было больно. Никаких привычных улыбок, смеха, улыбки натянуто-фальшивые, если нужно, или совсем редкие искренне-болезненные. Тяжело.

— Крис, — шепчет Том в целующие губы, хватаясь за короткие волосы, плечи — хоть что-то, чтобы удержаться на трясущихся ногах. Слишком глупо, как в мелодраме, только без обязательного хэппи-энда, сама королева драма у руля.  
Хиддлстон гладит австралийца по щеке и пристально смотрит в синие глаза, не дыша — не хватает рухнуть без сознания для полноценной картины. Ему нужно попросить, не потребовать, не приказать. Обыкновенная просьба, потому что он так хочет.  
— Поцелуй меня.  
Крис отмирает — его передёргивает по нервным окончаниям, как от тока.

Хватит с них воспоминаний.

Он легко подхватывает Тома за бедро — тот ойкает и мило качает свободной ногой, ухватившись за шею, чтобы не навернуться — отвык, что его вообще когда-то таскали на руках. Он мужчина, и это он носил всех своих дам сердца, а теперь держат его, подхватив там, где всегда подхватывал он, ощупывая там, где всегда ощупывал он, его «перевели» после долгого перерыва в другую роль, и это… странно. Стоит привыкнуть к условиям, в которые его поставили.  
Долгий поцелуй, невинный — как успокоительное для измученных болью душ. Как прощение-извинение за свои поступки, как принятие факта, что это нормально, если хочется коснуться, гладить и целовать, растворяясь в ощущениях, как в последний раз. Пальцы в волосах сжимают невесомо, касаются затылка, и с губ британца слетает едва слышный стон; прижимается к Хемсворту ближе, хоть это просто желания его паршивого тела, потонувшего в похоти.

Он прикасается к губам Криса, жарко целует, забирая чужой язык и переплетая со своим — сладко и тягуче, как перетекает мёд с ложки. Том позволяет, доверяет безоговорочно и глупо, вероятно — на следующий день Кристофера здесь не будет, и никто его не поцелует вот так, забирая всю душу, и отдавая свою взамен. Но целуется он хорошо, даже очень хорошо, ему хватает дыхания, чтобы не прерываться и отнести разомленного любовника обратно на кровать.

— Хорошо, что ты раздет, — улыбается Том, открыто облизываясь и закусывая нижнюю губу. — Иди ко мне.

Крис теряется на какое-то мгновение, скользя взглядом от идеально длинных ног к шее и губам, ненадолго, но дольше, чем на других частях тела, задерживается на них, до того момента, пока его не прервали, застав за столь увлекательным занятием.  
— Как долго ты будешь просто разглядывать меня, м?  
— Столько, сколько нужно, чтобы всё запомнить.  
— Даже так, — Том потягивается, замечая огоньки в чужих глаз, сразу пропадающие, стоит Крису наклониться. Ему хочется инстинктивно отстраниться, уползти в самый дальний угол кровати и сидеть, поджав под себя колени — он не доверяет австралийцу, а надо бы. Мысли носятся хаотичным потоком, как и возникающие из ниоткуда потребности.

 **Не бойся меня, я не сделаю больно** , — читается в голубых глазах, уже синих, и Том верит, шумно выдыхая. Плохая-ужасная-отвратительная идея.

Он застывает, когда Крис трепетно прикасается губами к коже бедра, оставляет первый поцелуй. Следующий, ещё один, образуя своеобразную цепочку, и через несколько мгновений оказываясь напротив полов халата — так себе препятствие. Рука тянется к завязкам и дёргает за одну, развязывая; теперь он полноценно покрывает худые бёдра поцелуями, скользя руками вдоль ног — Том шипит, дёргается, но быстро сдаётся под настойчивыми губами. В который раз нечестно.

Крис останавливается где-то на середине, чтобы мельком посмотреть на растерянного Тома, тяжело дышащего через рот. Хемсворт улыбается, чуть цепляет зубами тазобедренную косточку, а потом скользит языком вверх — мышцы рефлекторно сокращаются и со стороны слышен хриплый вздох — целует, и кажется, что так будет до бесконечности. Остаётся только дышать, подставляя разгоряченную кожу под не менее распалённый рот, идущий по животу; губы касаются напряжённых мышц, обводят пупок; он оставляет влажную дорожку от языка на рёбрах, прихватывает сосок и тянет за ореол, добиваясь хриплого стона со стороны, перемешанного с ругательством на другом языке — это происходит вне контроля, и подстёгивает к большему.  
— Давно не слышал, как ты ругаешься. Не будет потом стыдно? — усмехается Крис, прижимаясь к бьющейся вене на шее, целует и легко кусает, переходя на линию челюсти — Том вздрагивает, жмурится и тихо мычит:  
— Вероятно, будет. Но не будем об этом…

_Хватит, перестань, пожалуйста, мы не так близки._

Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, это не в стиле Хемсворта совершенно, поэтому Том выдыхает через приоткрытые губы имя. Но не Криса, а близкого друга. И тот реагирует.  
— Что… ты сказал? Только что, я слышал, — Крис поднимает голову, отрывает такие приятные и манящие губы, и воздух охлаждает место, где они только что были.  
— Если ты все слышал, то, думаю, нет нужды переспрашивать, — Том ласковый, но нет. Не в этот раз. Он скалится и приподнимается на локтях, впиваясь взглядом в глубокие синие глаза с поволокой возбуждения.  
— Позволишь? — он переводит взгляд на полу-стянутый халат, свисающего с локтей; Томас кивает и резко тянет воздух носом, едва Хемсворт снова покрывает ему шею поцелуями, отбросив мешающую вещь на пол, проговаривая:  
— Не заставляй меня ревновать. Я перерос это несколько лет назад.  
— Поэтому ты так реагируешь? Целуешь меня, оставляешь засосы, которые я терпеть не могу? Бестактный поступок по отношению ко мне.  
Крис смотрит в серые глаза, медленно приближается; они касаются носами, он оставляет поцелуй за мочкой и выцеловывает небольшую ямку, садясь на кровать и вынуждая Тома занять исходную позицию, хоть спину тянет от всех нагрузок — на неё сразу ложатся горячие ладони, водят по лопаткам.  
— Бестактный поступок по отношению к любимому мне человеку? Когда у меня будет шанс показать то, что я чувствую к тебе?  
Томас подставляет шею навстречу мягким губам и коротко выдыхает, удерживаясь за плечи:  
— Какой смысл, если это просто секс? Гормоны, физиологическая потребность, но не душевная.  
А Крис неожиданно смеётся, сгребая Тома в объятия и утыкаясь носом в ключицу.  
— Будь это просто сексом, ты бы не вспомнил, как я умничаю, иногда, когда перепью. В том числе и в теме, затрагивающей половой акт, не только биологии, анатомии-  
Хиддлстон качает головой, закрыв австралийцу рот ладонью. Крис не меняется; тот же очаровательный зануда, спокойно рассуждающий о смысле существования человечества, доказывающий какие-то заумные теории о звёздах, об их создании, и на пальцах объясняющий очевидные вещи даже без капли спиртного, сейчас хлопает глазами, подняв бровь. Том улыбается уголком губ, касается губами пульсирующей вены, коротко прикусывает кожу, не оставляя отпечатков — британец перестал любить засосы, укусы, считая их слишком пошлыми, чересчур много собственничества. Крис наклоняет голову для удобства, когда ему покрывают шею и ключицу мелкими поцелуями, разрешает целовать себя, стиснув пальцами за подбородок. Так нужно.  
— Моя очередь сделать тебе приятно.  
— Достаточно сказать, что ты любишь меня, чтобы сделать мне приятно, — шёпотом отвечает Крис, выгибая шею под такие мягкие и тёплые губы, что тело бьёт мурашками, а сердце заходится ударами; меньше воздуха попадает в лёгкие, и проще задохнуться насовсем, чем полноценно выдохнуть и вдохнуть, чтобы всё успокоилось. Но Крис дышит, хаотично касаясь бледного тела, лишь бы прижать к себе ближе. Том вздыхает, приникая к чужим губам, чтобы Крис попросту перестал говорить, на пару секунд, ну, пожалуйста. 

Австралиец легко бросается словами любви, повторяя собственную ошибку прошлого, наверное, и сам не понимает, что этого не нужно, потому что больно в центре грудной клетки. Им обоим больно. 

— Я не сделаю ничего из того, что ты мне не разрешишь, — Крис гладит Тома по щеке, задевая пальцами мочку, спускается поцелуями по шее; тот стискивает его за плечи, немного хмурится и, неожиданно для себя, произносит, сдержав стон:   
— Problèmes de tête… чёрт.   
Крис вопросительно смотрит на него, прервавшись. Рука плавно переместилась на кровать, а в глазах горит подлинный интерес, Том знает, что, хотя со стороны так не кажется, его увлекают подобные вещи.   
— Проблемы с чем?   
Том закатывает глаза, так что голова начинает болеть, и фыркает:   
— С головой у меня непорядок, раз я тебе поверил, снова, и лёг под тебя, опять.  
— Том, послушай меня, — Крис качает головой, оставляя поцелуй на виске и вжимаясь носом. — я никогда не использовал тебя, не играл с твоими чувствами, когда мы были вместе. Я прекрасно осознавал, что нас ждёт и делал всё, чтобы мы чаще были вместе. И сейчас, я как последний кретин, прилетел к тебе, надеясь, что ты сможешь меня простить. Я не надеялся на тот исход, который мы получили в итоге, если ты об этом, но. – Он коротко тянет воздух, смотрит ему в глаза, заботливо заправляя колечки прядей за уши. — Ты разрешишь мне заняться любовью с тобой?  
Том усмехается на такое привлекательное предложение, краснеет, но кивает, вкладывая в широкую ладонь свою; пальцы мгновенно переплетаются, и этот жест полон искренней нежности, что Хиддлстону хочется заплакать.   
— Ты последний кретин, я согласен, — он смеётся, моргая и прогоняя непрошенные слёзы. — В аду ты обязан подать мне руку, Хемсворт.   
— Где угодно, больше не отпущу, — низко произносит он в изгиб шеи, и Хиддлстон вздрагивает, поёрзав.   
— На молодёжном сленге наши отношения можно было бы охарактеризовать, как токсичные, — на выдохе усмехается Том, охотно подставляя шею, а Крис, наоборот, отстраняется, тяжело вздохнув. Хиддлстон непонимающе смотрит, выгнув бровь и легко пройдясь пальцами по затылку Криса.   
— Я старый, чтобы понимать, что это такое, — жалуется он; Томас позволяет себе рассмеяться, ненавязчиво поглаживая чужую щеку. — Ну, чего ты смеёшься? Я не так часто сижу в твиттере, к тому же с фейковых аккаунтов. Я чувствую себя реально дедом из-за всех этих штук, — буркает Хемсворт, утыкаясь носом в бледную шею, и Том смеётся ещё громче, беря лицо австралийца в руки и вынуждая ответно посмотреть в глаза. Крис дует губы, как маленький ребёнок и, не удержавшись, британец кратко его целует, улыбаясь.   
— Ну, если ты дед, то, пожалуй, самый сексуальный в моей жизни. Шучу, — Том накрывает губы Криса своими, забирая чужой язык к себе, скользя по мускулистым плечам и оглаживая грудь, снова переплетая пальцы и ладони. Хемсворт вжимается пахом в чужие ягодицы, и Том охает, потеревшись о горячий ствол и прикусив губу от предвкушения; он заводит руку назад, схватив флакон, щёлкает крышкой.  
— Можно? — тонкие пальцы стремительно размазывают прохладную смазку по члену, стараясь не пропустить ни дюйма, и Хемсворт, тихо промычав, воспринимает это как разрешение, Хиддлстон горячо отвечает ему, потянув зубами за нижнюю губу:  
— Возьми меня уже.  
Крис поднимает любовника под бёдрами, поцеловав в ключицу, и плавно входит, протолкнув головку и зашипев от узости стенок; Том давится вдохом, кашляет и стонет, принимая до конца, откидывая голову — воздух мажет по адамову яблоку — рефлекторно сжимая мышцы, крепко стиснув австралийца за плечи. В голове необъяснимая — хотя как раз-таки объяснимая, если подумать — каша, а в теле вместо крови по артериям и венам тяжело перетекает жидкое железо, скапливаясь внизу живота, так что скручивает, давит, не буднично, но упоительно, пьяняще, и кружит-кружит голову. Крис нежен и осторожен, поочерёдно целует худые плечи, водя ладонями по знакомым изгибам, не затрагивая своих же гематом, чтобы не было больно, неприятно. От этой заботы сладко щемит в груди, как раньше, Том двигается сам, как ему нужно, в своём привычном темпе, выгибаясь, получая больше — как хочется и Крису — дыша через раскрытые губы, нуждающиеся в поцелуях и укусах, хоть они и так у него соблазнительно-яркие, но недостаточно, хотя Крис не понимает, как в одном предложении могут просто быть — не говоря уже о том, что они связаны — слова: “Томас Уильям Хиддлстон, любовь большей части его жизни и просто шикарный мужчина” и “недостаточно”. Хемсворт не пытается забрать инициативу, лишь лениво покусывает ключицы — Хиддлстон вплетает пальцы в чужие волосы, томно выдыхая на каждом толчке и сильнее сжимая пряди, царапая затылок ногтями, гореть будет не только спина, но так даже лучше, напоминание, если вдруг что-то пойдёт не так. Пусть царапается, сколько захочет, лишь бы не отрываться.   
Том немного злится на себя, за то, что дал слабину, проиграл в бессловесном поединке, который даже и не должен был начинаться. Крис вторит поглаживаниями по уже ноющей от боли спине, собственническими, но удивительно легкими для него. Его отрывают от шеи за волосы, натянув почти до предела, но в этом нет желания спугнуть или навредить, наоборот, избыток эмоций, и он видит тёмные глаза британца, пугающе тёмные и будоражащие, прерывистый от стонов шёпот едва доносится до губ:   
— Поцелуй меня, немедленно, и это не обсуждается.   
— Смеешь мне приказывать?  
Томас усмехается и неожиданно проводит кончиком языка по чужим губам, следом прихватывая за нижнюю губу и придерживая Криса за шею, утягивая в очередной поцелуй, до тех пор, пока хватает дыхания; и в это время чужие ладони скользят по спине к бёдрам, чтобы сжать; он чувствует пальцы в своих волосах, ласково сжимающие пряди и невесомо оттягивающие — отдаётся вибрацией по низу живота, вырывается гортанный стон; Хемсворт улыбается, чересчур довольный реакцией, и давится полустоном, одним на двоих, потому что внезапно, но так хорошо, когда Хиддлстон проскальзывает языком в его рот со слишком пошлым звуком, никто не может сказать на их месте безоценочно, что сейчас пошло, а что — нет. Поясницу простреливает, как выстрелом, он отрывается от австралийца, зашипев и остановившись:   
— Чёртова спина…   
— Одну минуту, ухватись покрепче, — ухмыляется довольный Крис, успевая перевести сбившееся дыхание, толкая Тома на подушку и хватая его за многострадальную поясницу, Том не успевает никак среагировать, только пискнуть от резкой смены обстановки и позы — спасибо, спина не болит, но предупреждать надо – Крис прыскает от смеха.   
— Не смешно, Хемсворт.   
— Мне лично хорошо, — выдыхает Крис, прикусывая губу и улыбаясь. Подлец.   
— Ты продолжишь? Я не жалуюсь, но в моих силах найти занятие поинтереснее нахождения твоего члена в моей заднице.   
Хемсворт выгибает бровь, усмехнувшись.   
— Вау, какие слова ты знаешь. Язык с мылом не хочется помыть?   
— Сучонок, — хмыкает Том с улыбкой и тянется за поцелуем, коснувшись кончиками пальцев чужой щеки, пока его не разворачивают, схватив за бедро, носом в подушку, откуда доносится недоумевающий голос Хиддлстона:   
— Что ты себе позволяешь?   
— Ничего, что бы тебе не понравилось, уверяю тебя.   
— Ты так уверен, что за два года мои вкусы в интимном плане не могли поменяться?   
Крис перехватывает Тома за живот, вынуждая обратно выпрямиться, мимолётно укусив за мочку уха и шепнув:   
— Будь это так, ты бы не согласился.   
— Я всё ещё против, — парирует Томас на выдохе, ведя пальцами по горячей коже чужого бедра и запрокидывая голову, открывая доступ к шее. — И могу передумать, хоть мне нравится, когда ты относишься ко мне с нежностью и, — слова обрываются томным стоном, едва Крис продолжает начатое, бережно придерживая за бок и проводя свободной ладонью по груди, Том плавится под прикосновениями, не в силах соображать.   
— И? Договаривай, раз начал.   
— Любовью, чёрт тебя побери. Ты не даёшь мне сформулировать мысль, голова кругом…   
— Я чувствую тебя, — со стоном произносит Крис, обжигая дыханием изгиб бледной шеи, и Тому кажется, что он сейчас сгорит к чертям от всех прикосновений и поцелуев, с трудом вбирая воздух через нос и рот. Колени подло разъезжаются, только руки Хемсворта не дают ему упасть и крепко держат, они делали больно прикосновениями, но сейчас только гладят и почти не ощутимо сжимают, поддерживают, чтобы им обоим было проще. Излишняя забота, от которой по сердцу разливается тепло.   
— Было бы странным, если бы ты не чувствовал. Тогда, — он усмехается, прижимаясь к Крису и прикрывая глаза от удовольствия, — я мог бы назвать тебя импотентом, но учитывая произошедшее ранее, увы, не могу, — он быстро заткнул себе рот ладонью, заглушая громкий стон, Крис делает всё, чтобы заткнуть его и не дать съязвить в очередной раз, и у него это выходит.   
— Покричишь для меня?   
— Пожалей меня и моих соседей, слышавших это, — мотает головой Хиддлстон, выгибая спину и заводя руку за шею Криса, удерживаясь хотя бы так, тело его не слушалось, послушно двигая бёдрами под заданный темп, отдающийся приятным покалыванием в животе, что его голос переходит на вскрик. — Чёрт, ты слишком… глубоко. И твои подкаты тянут на школьный уровень.   
— Ах, так? — Крис нарочно толкается глубже, и Том давится всеми словами, что хотел произнести в адрес австралийца, пока тот позволяет себе рассмеяться. — Всё ещё школьный уровень? И какие соседи? У тебя ведь дом.   
Британец щурится, облизываясь, и ловко хватает Криса за ухо зубами, легко прикусывая хрящ и проводя языком — Хемсворт вздрагивает, и томный стон с хрипотцой срывается с его губ.   
— Один-один. Я невероятный, можешь не говорить, и имел в виду тех, кто живёт недалеко от меня, — Хиддлстон прыскает от смеха, сбито выдыхает, перебирая короткие пряди на затылке. — Я точно сошёл с ума… — Крис проводит ладонью по выпрямленной спине, чувствуя, как Том покрывается дрожью от такой незатейливой ласки, как доверчиво кладет голову на плечо, приоткрывает губы, с них слетают тихие стоны, моментально смешавшиеся с его собственными, поначалу он их не замечает, но чувствует Тома, как и он чувствует Криса, его руку, обхватывающую шею, шёпот, ласкающий слух:   
— Я давно слетел с катушек и не жалею, — влажный поцелуй на шее — британец скулит от того, как ему хорошо, и слышит протяжный стон Криса. — Я могу кое-что сделать?   
— Чёрт тебя подери, да! — Том стонет, пускай голос сорван, и говорить он вряд ли сможет в ближайшее время, оказавшись на локтях, угол меняется, и жарче уже быть просто не может, но видимо может, раз его трясёт, как от лихорадки. Крис накрывает его собой, держит за бёдра, Том прогибается, комкает одеяло в руках и почти хнычет, периодически срываясь на полу-вскрики, Крис тоже не сдерживается, выстанывая в чужую шею и буквально лапая всё, что попадется под руки, наращивая темп — терпеть больше невозможно. Спутанные пряди падают на лицо, попадают в рот, но Тому всё равно на эти мелочи, Крис наклоняется ещё больше, не останавливаясь и усиливая давление, целует изгиб шеи, убирая волосы с лица, — Том хватает его за руку, и их пальцы сплетаются между собой для упора, чувствуя друг друга каждой клеточкой тела; стоны сливаются в единый, долгий, заглушая едва слышный скрип кровати. Это нечеловеческое удовольствие, которое не может длиться вечно, Том выгибается в пояснице до хруста костей, ругаясь и простанывая имя любовника, Крис сжимает его бок, удерживая Тома за руку, утробно рыкнув, замедляясь и одновременно проваливаясь в долгожданный оргазм с бесстыдными криками до хрипов.   
— Блять, Крис...  
— Твою мать…   
Том распластывается по постели из-за дрожащих колен, разъехавшихся в момент оргазма, и рук, заглушая громкий стон, дыша со всхлипами и сжимая в пальцах одеяло. Он упирается в него лбом, пока последняя судорога не отпускает его тело, и не удаётся полноценно вдохнуть.   
— Сейчас, подожди, — Крис со стоном покидает податливое тело, приводя дыхание в норму, убрав прилипшую чёлку со лба, едва не упав на пол из-за дрожи и по его телу.  
Перестарался, переборщил, что сам почти ничего не соображает. Позабытые ощущения после близости с любимым человеком постепенно возвращаются в полной мере. Он уходит в сторону ванной, нащупывая в темноте выключатель; на кровать залезает заинтересовавшийся шумом Бобби, обнюхивая хозяина сырым носом и оглядывая, наклоняя пушистую морду, наконец усевшись рядом и тявкнув, выпрашивая внимание. Том отрывает лицо от кровати, по телу ещё идёт приятное тепло; дышит через приоткрытые губы, сводя ноги обратно, находя рукой кудрявую макушку пса. Губы горят, и на них каёмка, Хиддлстон проводит подушечками пальцев по губам, расплываясь по-счастливому идиотской улыбке. Шевелиться совсем не хочется.   
— Привет, — Томас улыбается, убирая нависшие волосы назад, притянув Бобби к себе поближе. — Всё хорошо, малыш. Меня никто не обижает, — Бобби доверчиво виляет хвостом, слушает, засопев носом, его не впускали всё это время, что крайним образом несправедливо. — Переживаешь за меня, да? Я цел, — британец хрипло смеётся, отпуская запросившегося пса на пол и отдёргивая край одеяла, чтобы улечься. Нечто мокрое касается его спины, и он шипит, поворачивая голову и сверля Криса недовольным взглядом через плечо.   
— Хемсворт.   
— Прости, но я должен тебя вытереть, — оправдывается он, аккуратно вытирая спину, затрагивая поясницу и ягодицы. — Приподнимись немного, — полотенце касается горячего живота, и Том в очередной раз вздрагивает, шикая и прикусывая губу из-за холода, прерывисто задышав. — Ты так мило подрагиваешь после разрядки, любовался бы тобой хоть каждый день.  
Том переводит дыхание, уткнувшись носом в локоть, а рядом хрипло посмеивается Крис, целует куда-то во влажный затылок, откладывая полотенце, и британец не выдерживает, тихо застонав:  
— Прекрати, я не такой уже молодой, чтобы в третий раз…  
Хемсворт не перестаёт улыбаться. Он слезает на постель и любовно проводит пальцами по выступающим рёбрам, вынуждая Тома раздражённо фыркнуть и открыть глаза.  
— Я же сказал — не приставай ко мне, зверь.  
— Ты такой сексуальный, когда злишься. Невероятно горячий.  
Томас закатывает глаза, ойкая — Крис нагло приподнимает его за ягодицы и усаживает к себе на бедра, будто тот ничего не весит. Британец краснеет, морщит нос и сводит ноги, недовольно покачав головой — Хемсворт, прекрати, я тебе не девушка! Крис продолжает хихикать.

_Ну-ну, смейся, милый, пока можешь._

— Повторяешься. Какой раз я это слышу, не подскажешь?  
Крис довольно смеётся и кладёт ладонь на плечо, быстро скользя по груди, животу, прихватывает за бок. Том хочет возразить, что Крис наглец и чересчур много себе позволяет, но только лениво перебирает пальцами короткие пряди, убирая мешающую чёлку с носа, потому что знает, как сильно она нервирует. А потом слышит тихое, почти сонное, так хорошо отражающееся на лице Криса:  
— Спасибо, детка.  
— На вопрос ответишь?  
— Ты невыносим.  
Теперь хохочет Том, пока его резко не опускают за плечо к лицу напротив.  
— Хей!  
— Я говорил это много раз-  
— Сколько у тебя не было секса?  
Крис ошалело смотрит на Тома, подняв бровь. Вот так вопросы на ночь.  
— Что?  
— Простой вопрос, простой ответ, ну?  
— Год, наверное, я точно не вспомню. Ты?

Том ехидно скалится, а потом принимается подсчитывать на пальцах, судя по всему количество партнёров, изредка посматривая на Криса.  
Уголки губ поднимаются, Хиддлстон начинает смеяться, а потом просто качает головой; пряди его волос спутанные, и всё из-за Криса и его неконтролируемых пальцев, причём во всех смыслах. Встряхивает их, убирает назад пятернёй, и улыбается, прикрыв глаза на пару секунд.  
Крис в очередной раз понимает, почему влюбился именно в Тома. В его улыбку, его эмоции, мимику, его бархатный смех, звонкий, как бьющий из скал родник где-то в лесах. Как трель райских птиц на заре. Пение мифических нимф, кружащихся вокруг озера, черт с ним. Крис никогда не был романтиком, но такие глупые сравнения лезли ему в голову постоянно, едва он слышал этот чудесный смех.  
— Шучу, ты так напрягся. Я не помню их имён, короткие романы имеют такую способность, но мне было не до этого, не хотелось чего-то длительного. Театр, сам понимаешь, требует отточенных на зубок ролей. В этот раз история была чем-то похожа на нас. Двое влюблённых и третий лишний.  
— Я видел.  
— Что?  
— Я видел тебя в этом образе, как ты играл Роберта. Пьесу я читал, печально, но постановку смотреть тяжелее.  
Австралиец не скрывает улыбки, Том немного зависает, отвечает с усмешкой:  
— Ты даже не приехал. Но я так и думал.  
— Я посчитал ненужным приехать и посмотреть на тебя своими глазами, раз мы… в ссоре. Прости, любовь моя.  
Брови Тома поднимаются от удивления вверх, и нижняя челюсть, кажется тоже решила отделиться от лица.  
— Извини? Можешь повторить?  
— Моя любовь?  
Том фыркает от смеха. Это просто слова, не стоит воспринимать их всерьёз, к тому же — завтра Криса не будет, как всегда. Улетит обратно, так и не сдержав обещания — Томас в этом уверен. Лучше сменить тему.  
— Теперь понятно, откуда эти замашки.  
— На что ты намекаешь?  
**Что смешного?** — хочет спросить Крис, слыша хриплые смешки — ох, Том снова сорвал голос.  
— То, что ты, — длинные пальцы метко попадают и щёлкают по кончику носа, и Хемсворт морщится, зажмурив глаза, — зверь.  
Смеха становится только больше, а он сам громче, с той привычной долей ехидства, которую они оба любят. Впрочем, целиком Тома Крис любит гораздо больше, чем его смех.  
Обрывается поцелуем, Томас теперь не может сопротивляться, он хватает Криса за волосы, тот ласковым жестом убирает слёзы на его лице, во время их близости такое случалось достаточно часто. Только Крис умел и умеет до сих пор доводить британца до этой грани, его глаза потом долго были мокрыми, но на лице — удовлетворённая, сытая улыбка.   
Хиддлстон тянет Хемсворта ближе к себе и бесконечно долго целует, касается худыми пальцами колючей щеки. Сейчас Том может делать всё, что душе пожелается. А поцелуи были одной из его обязательных потребностей. Заласканный, привычно нежный в жестах, его глаза поблёскивают в полной темноте. Он улыбается, и морщинки лучиками расползаются около уголков глаз. Красивая улыбка. Родная сердцу.  
— Если я зверь, то ты моя добыча, — ради шутки рыкает Крис и со смехом заваливает Тома на лопатки — тот запищал, что Хемсворт отдавит ему самое важное, и что так не поступают — Ты ведь пошутил по поводу девушки?  
— Это было проверкой на твою внимательность, — склабится Том, и повторно визжит — Крис ведёт себя отвратительно-нагло, начав щекотать Хиддлстона за ступни, в частности — за пятки, хищно лыбясь и возмущаясь для вида.   
— Ты меня обманул!   
— Хемсворт! Перестань! Я буду кричать, пока соседи не вызовут полицию! — Смеётся, кричит, хрипит от недостатка дыхания Том, пытаясь перехватить чужие руки и остановить. – Я пытался вразумить тебя, но у меня ничего не вышло, но приврал отчасти, потому что девушка у меня была.   
— Женским вниманием ты не обделён, злостный обманщик, — фыркает Крис. — Десять минут назад ты кричал громче, что-то не вижу мигалок и не слышу сирены под окнами.   
— Придурок, — усмехается Том, отдышавшись, и вцепляется в чужие губы поцелуем, обнимает за шею, с трудом остановив его руки и положив их к себе на талию. Крису следует замолчать, спустить ладони немного ниже. Что ж, он так и делает, и британец оказывается на спине. Поцелуй выходит не таким страстным, как ранее, больше нежным и размеренным, им некуда спешить и они наслаждаются друг другом, потому что Крис не спешит, целуя тонкие губы и придерживая Тома одной рукой за затылок — следом накрывает впалую щеку, оглаживая скулу большим пальцем, и второй гладит по талии, просовывая руку под поясницу, прижимая ещё ближе, они делятся друг с другом теплом остывшей страсти, но бесконечного понимая и кайфа от близости, как им обоим этого не хватало долгое время; Хиддлстон аккуратно ведёт ладонью по расцарапанной им же спине Хемсворта, другая ладонь ложится на его затылок и пальцы любовно цепляют пряди, из-за чего Крис улыбается в поцелуй, как и Том, ловя сбитые вдохи и выдоха друг друга, буквально сливаясь телами, не только душами. Идеальнее ничего не может быть.   
— Когда бы мыслью стала эта плоть, — вспоминает он с улыбкой, поглаживая Криса по лицу и мягким волосам, хоть щёки и подбородок у него жутко колючие. — О, как легко, наперекор судьбе, — продолжает говорить своим сценическим голосом — Крис оставляет несколько поцелуев где-то за ухом, и Том улыбается ещё шире, перебирая в голове стихотворные строчки. — Дьявол, ты меня сбиваешь...   
Австралиец мурлычет ему в ответ, теперь смотря в глаза, где ещё бесились черти:   
— Я мог бы расстоянье побороть, и в тот же миг перенестись к тебе. — Заканчивает Хемсворт, Томас опрокидывает его на спину, растянув уголки губ в довольной улыбке. — Ты театрал до мозга костей, Хиддлс, но любить тебя от этого не перестану. Я знаю, что ты слышал это много раз и от разных людей, но ты потрясающий.   
— Перестань засыпать меня комплиментами, — Том едва слышно смеётся, укладываясь на остывшую постель и поправляя волосы. Крис и не надеялся, что когда-то ещё раз застанет Тома таким, каким он привык видеть: улыбающимся, немного лохматым — да, да, да, Крис, это твоих рук дело — глаза блестят в темноте. И зачем нужно было так усердно втирать гель, если Хемсворт испортил буквально всё? Ответа нет.  
Хиддлстон тянется и укладывает голову на широкую грудь; пряди немного щекотливо скользят по шее, но Крис не дёргается. Они синхронно поднимают взгляд друг на друга, смотрят несколько секунд, а затем смеются, и Том отводит взгляд; в сердце разливается тепло от этого момента. Как в старые-добрые?  
— Один театр на уме.   
— Для тебя в моём сердце тоже есть место, Кристофер, — тонкий палец ведёт по спинке носа и тыкает по кончику — Крис морщит нос, улыбается и перехватывает ладонь своей, так нежно и ненавязчиво, как объятия при каждой встрече.  
— Да ну? А я думал ты сплошь и поперёк из Шекспира состоишь… у тебя пальцы дрожат, не думал, что снова такое увижу, — он трётся щекой об ладонь, пальцы, рассматривая глаза напротив и оставляя поцелуй на косточке запястья. Том внезапно краснеет, убирает ладонь к шее и легко скользит пальцами по ней. Крис бережно гладит настрадавшиеся бёдра, стараясь не беспокоить образовавшиеся «созвездия» из гематом.  
— Твоя вина, Хемсворт, — фыркает британец, обнимая австралийца за плечи. — Меня всего колотит из-за тебя, а тебе не стыдно, как я посмотрю.  
Крис кратко хмыкает в ответ не без улыбки, приобнимая свою уставшую ношу:  
— Мне нет смысла чувствовать себя виноватым, если нам обоим было хорошо. Не отрицай, я всё вижу по твоему лицу.  
— Подлец, — возмущённо подмечает Том, натягивая одеяло на себя. — но ты прав. А теперь — спи.

Том доверчиво жмётся, ткнувшись носом в шею и перекинув руку через живот, и Крис не может позволить себе пошевелиться, чтобы не разбудить его. Том забавный и всегда очень милый, когда так делает, хотя после того, как просыпается, начинает рьяно доказывать, что вообще-то это не так. И Крис не сможет подсчитать количество раз, когда в него прилетало чем-нибудь (чаще мягким) после того, как он сообщал, что когда он шутливо злится, даже это не выглядит агрессивно — как думает сам Том — скорее забавно. И ему вполне заслуженно прилетало небольшой подушкой по лицу — только успевай увернуться вовремя. Но сейчас он прогоняет приятные мысли и хмурится, пытаясь придумать, что сказать одному британцу, который с утра точно истошно возмущаться, а то и похуже — потому что предполагаемые спокойные разборки те-а-тет повернули не в ту степь. А может быть и в ту. Он не знает, но вернуть — вернул, кажется, не словами, так действиями, немного перегнул палку, но другого выхода нет.

Стоит решать проблемы по мере их возникновения. Рука зарывается в шелковистые для мужчины волосы, вкусно пахнущие свежестью и немного хвоей — сколько лет, а привычки остаются — и Крис невольно убирает налезшие на лоб длинные пряди назад, одну заправляет за ухо. Хиддлстон что-то сонно мычит и будто отгоняет от себя, как надоедливое насекомое, нависшую ладонь. Крис легонько толкает пальцами в поднятую руку и, стараясь не засмеяться, смотрит на то, как Том морщится сквозь сон, а потом отодвигается, переворачиваясь, так что теперь они прижимаются боками — Хиддлстон, как всегда, сгрёб себе всё одеяло. Оно не очень тонкое — британец регулярно замерзает — но Крис чувствует тепло чужого остывающего бока, и перед глазами вспыхивают картинки своих рук на этих самых боках, яростно сжимавших, но он только обнимает, обвив за живот; Том не пытается скинуть горячие ладони с себя, тихо засопев в свою подушку.

 **Потом** , — проскальзывает в голове, глаза закрываются сами собой, и Хемсворт падает в царство Морфея.

  
Открыть глаза удаётся не сразу — уютная донельзя постель так и влечёт и уговаривает задержаться подольше, как и любимый британец, спящий на другой половине кровати, тем не менее, закинувший ногу на живот Криса для собственного удобства, и для тепла — Хемсворт горячий, как печка, и этого тепла достаточно, чтобы не замёрзнуть, если кое-кто с пушистыми ушами начал сдёргивать плотную ткань за край, подбежав к кровати. Сколько наглости в этом ребёнке!  
Австралиец просыпается утром от того, что одеяло тянут и вариант здесь может быть только один:  
— Эй, Бобби, верни! — Крис с улыбкой приподнимается, чтобы забрать у несносного пса одеяло, но тот уже утаскивает его за кончик чуть ли не на другой конец комнаты.  
Попробуй ещё с ним договориться.  
— Хулиган, — вздохнув, Хемсворт почти целомудренно касается губами виска Тома — на что тот сразу же прячет нос под одеяло— встаёт и тянет вторую половину на себя. Бобби лает, но отпускает не сразу. Все сводится к тому, что его нужно затискать, чтобы тот отдал добычу — без одеяла холодно: треплет мохнатую голову, гладит под шеей, чешет живот и безуспешно отклоняется от мокрого шершавого языка. Судя по хрипловатым смешкам сзади, Том замотался в полученное одеяло по самую шею и с теплотой в глазах рассматривает их прищуренными глазами — сон никак не покидает его, не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы это увидеть.  
Вернувшийся Крис в одном полотенце выглядит чересчур привлекательно, но не даёт себя полноценно рассмотреть, потому что хватает чужие очки с тумбочки, щурится слегка — глаза немного режет, но ничего, жить можно. Том притворяется спящим, но потом снова засыпает по-настоящему, не в силах противиться самому себе, к тому же, он имеет полное право спать столько, сколько захочется, даже если одна несносная — и очень красивая — австралийская задница решит раздолбать весь дом и его очки впридачу.  
— Я всё же что-то попробую сыграть, надеюсь ты не против, — Хемсворт возвращается на кровать с гитарой и, сев на край в позе лотоса, берет пару простых аккордов, перебирает струны длинными пальцами, неслышно мурлыкая что-то себе под нос. Том почему-то пытается спрятать лицо, потираясь носом об подушку, когда понимает, что это одна из его любимых мелодий, и мычит сонно под тональность, а потом замолкает на одной из нот, потому что распевается слишком сильно, подавив зевок. Ему так кажется, что он опять слишком громкий. Но Крис, не прекращая, пихает его ногой, мол, продолжай, я понял, что ты не спишь, и начинает нарочито громко фальшивить. Хиддлстон дотягивается и коротко тыкает Криса ступней в бедро, чтобы тот прекратил пытку над его ушами, пускай это забавно и мило. Тот прыскает от смеха, убирая гитару в сторону:  
— Понял-понял, перестаю.  
— Честно, ты такой идиот, — бормочет Том, позёвывая. Длинные пальцы касаются алых с вечера губ, и Крис снова, снова залипает. — Жаль ты только снишься, не рядом со мной.  
Австралиец моментально подлезает к нему ближе и нависает, хитро ухмыляясь. Ну, да, вчера он Тому тоже приснился. И всё происходящее — одно сплошное сновидение Томаса Уильяма Хиддлстона.  
— А ты уверен, что я тебе снюсь, и всего остального не было? — Улыбается Хемсворт и невесомо касается чужого кончика носа своим, и Том моментально приоткрывает глаза. Первое, что он видит немного расфокусированным взглядом — очень довольная мордашка Кристофера со своими очками на его лице. Вечный ребёнок никогда не повзрослеет. Хиддлстон цокает языком с улыбкой и несильно щёлкает Криса по лбу:  
— Положи очки на место, Хемс. Ещё сломаешь.  
Крис обиженно вздыхает и послушно кладёт снятые очки обратно на тумбочку, попутно опрокидывая на пол лежавшую там книгу. Том качает головой, мол, так и думал, и гладит Криса по голове, зарываясь пальцами в копну волос так, будто он не собирается отпускать.  
Неожиданно для Тома и в первую очередь для себя Крис тянется к чужим губам так, будто видит их в первый раз: сминает со всей нежностью, прихватывая чувствительную кожу губ, проходится по кромке зубов, нежно-нежно опускает руку на шею, ведя большим пальцем по мочке уха. Том так и не выпускает ладони из волос, разве что сжимает чуть сильнее, отвечая — хочет понять, что в конце концов происходит, хоть ему, несомненно, приятно — но не лезет глубже языком, а скорее показывает что-то своё в ответ — непонятное, но будоражащее кровь обоим.

А надо ли?

Они отстраняются как по щелчку, одновременно, и улыбка озаряет лицо австралийца. Том фыркает со смехом:  
— Дурак…  
— Ну, и что? Я знаю, что дурак, — улыбается Крис, чтобы поцеловать британца со всей любовью и чувствами. — Твой дурак.  
Том — будто это давно устоявшаяся привычка, хотя так оно есть — тянется за поцелуем, улыбаясь глазами и уголками губ. Чужой рот мягкий, немного сухие губы, широко улыбается, щетина. Щетина? Том незамедлительно открывает глаза — на этот раз его взгляд пронзительный, как и всегда, проснулся и увидел правду — и ошарашенно таращится на расслабленное лицо Криса, меняясь в лице.  
— Какого… ты меня трахнул! — Хиддлстон отпихивает Хемсворта от себя, заворачивается в плед и садится на кровать, не желая на него смотреть.  
— Ай… за что? — Крис потёр нижнюю губу, зашипев от укуса.  
— Подумать только, ты снова затащил меня в постель!  
— Ты не был против и сам предложил пойти в спальню.  
— И ты этим воспользовался!  
— Не прикидывайся жертвой, ты меня даже сейчас не оттолкнул.  
— Придурок. Ты самый ужа-  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Том прервал свою пламенную речь и повернулся в сторону Криса, вопросительно смотря своими большими голубыми глазами:  
— Что?..  
— Томас Уильям Хиддлстон, ты сам всё прекрасно слышал, не притворяйся. Но я повторю, — снова эта лучезарная улыбка, Крис улыбается и осторожно проводит пальцами по спутанным волосам. — Я люблю тебя, очень и очень сильно, что, возможно вероятно, без твоего присутствия в моей жизни у меня поедет крыша. Утрирую, конечно, но мне плохо без тебя.  
Том поддаётся этой мимолётной ласке, накрывает ладонь Криса своей, а потом усмехается, едва слышен его ехидный смех. Больше горечи, необъяснимой боли — откуда она только взялась — чем настоящего ехидства, такого привычного ему.  
— И как ты собираешься… быть со мной? Наш общий продакшн, вероятно, закончился, у нас не будет так много времени, как раньше, чтобы побыть вместе. Мы слишком разные… — Хиддлстон отводит голову, опускает взгляд и выдыхает, сжато, выходит как-то жалко, и хочется засмеяться над собой же. Только Хемсворт не позволит этого сделать.  
— И ты веришь в эту чушь тоже? — Крис качает головой и с нежностью гладит косточку впавшей щеки — Том в принципе сильно изменился, острые скулы, как и прежде. Уголки тонких губ снова опущены. Том не улыбался, ему не весело и не радостно. Ему действительно очень тяжело. И Крис это чувствует, но молчит.  
— Это не чушь, Крис. У тебя семья, у тебя всё то, о чём ты так долго грезил. Зачем тебе я? Мимолётное увлечение? Да, я тоже тебя любил и… всё ещё люблю, хоть пытался выбросить из головы, насовсем. Не вышло, блять. — Дёрнулся нерв на щеке, и Том отвернулся совсем, пытаясь успокоиться, не сорваться, тихо засопел носом, закрыв печально улыбающиеся глаза. Крис придвинулся ближе, разглядывая родной до боли профиль.  
Как он только мог отказаться от него? Австралиец всё ещё чувствовал огромную вину, за всё, что он сделал. Он не знал, как всё исправить.  
Одно неверное слово, и всё рухнет, без намёков на шанс всё восстановить.  
— Затем, что я не могу так жить. Я не могу нормально думать, зная о том, что ты меня любишь. Что теоретически мы можем быть вместе, как раньше. Мы ведь можем?  
Том свалился на плечо Криса и зажмурился на секунду, сильнее обняв себя за плечи под пледом. Кольнуло около сердца, скручивая, выворачивая. Болезненно заныло и сжалось, разрывая тонкие ниточки.  
— Теоретически… можно всё. Но на практике — это сложно. Почти невозможно. Я не знаю, Крис. — Жмёт плечом Том, поднимаясь с кровати убирая плед на спинку. Переносит их одежду в комнату и, не смотря, вытаскивает одну вещь из аккуратной стопки — воспитание, что скажешь. Он растерянно улыбается, надевая на себя футболку Криса — оставшаяся привычка.  
— Не ожидал, что ты приедешь. Но можно сказать, что день рождения начался неплохо, хорошо, в какой-то мере.  
— Не мог же я упустить шанс поиметь собственного бога, — он указывает на почти чёрные волосы британца и хрипло смеётся, быстро уворачиваясь от летящей в него подушки. — Брейк-брейк, детка.  
— Идиот…  
— Хорошо-хорошо. Собственного бога с идеальной задницей, — Крис скользнул взглядом по маячившим перед глазами обнажённым бёдрам, прикусив губу.  
Том выразительно поднял бровь и незаметно улыбнулся уголком губ, убирая волосы резинкой. Крис думает, что влюбиться сильнее нельзя, но он ошибается, когда целиком рассматривает Тома с головы до ног: небрежный пучок тёмных волос, его футболка на нём, безнадёжно смятая, но какая разница.  
— Даже не думай, Хемсворт. Ты прощён только на одну десятую.  
— Я поимел любимого собственного бога с идеальной задницей? — Хемсворт тепло улыбнулся белозубой улыбкой, растягиваясь на кровати и подпирая взъерошенную голову рукой; чёлка падает на лицо, щекоча, и Крис недовольно морщит нос.  
— Это звучит ужасно, Хемс, — Том растянулся рядом, заглянул в голубые глаза. Такие спокойные, как журчащий океан без видимых волн, лишь слегка покачивает на поверхности.  
— И как это должно звучать? Мы сплетались телами и душой в огне страсти, предаваясь… — Начал декламировать австралиец, активно размахивая руками и остановился, когда британец захихикал, прикрывая рот ладонью.  
— Что ты смеёшься?  
— Боже, Крис. Где ты это нашёл?  
— Придумал сам, между прочим, только что.  
— Прости, но это тянет на цитатку из бульварного романа за тридцать центов.  
— Иди к чёрту, Хиддлс, — беззлобно фыркнул Крис, слишком виновато поджимая губы. — Обними меня.  
— Но ты не одет.  
Австралиец выразительно выгибает бровь и поправляет край задравшегося полотенца на поясе.  
— Тебя это смущает?  
Но британец мотает головой, тянется к сильным рукам — они больше не посмеют предать и сделать больно.  
— Нет. Иди сюда.  
Том аккуратно устраивает ладони на широких плечах, быстрым движением ведёт по спине, вжимается носом в шею — оба выдыхают в момент — чувствуя горячую, немного грубоватую ладонь, сжимающую вьющиеся волосы на затылке, и ощущает, как руки Криса обвивают за поясницу, жмут к себе, не намереваются выпускать, ему не выбраться из этих крепких сильных объятий.  
А оно и не нужно.


End file.
